


Behind scales you'll find a heart purer than white.

by Rainylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of child abuse in chapter 9, Mentions of past rape in chapter 8, Past Rape/Non-con, Rating will change, Trigger warnings will be added when necessary, adding tags and warnings as i write, as well as on the chapters that have possible triggers, for now it's just nice and light-ish, mentions of self-harm(of sorts) in chapter 18, slight child abuse, will happen way later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainylove/pseuds/Rainylove
Summary: Zephyr Snape, son of Severus Snape, lived with his mother until one day he finds out he's a wizard, sorted into Slytherin, he becomes best friends with Draco Malfoy, dealing with homework, stupid Gryffindors, Voldemort and his followers. Goes through every year.Rating will change. Updates are random.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna just throw this out there. I'm really enthusiastic about this fic and will often be busy with it. 
> 
> I've changed a lot of stuff so it won't follow canon much.  
> My draco will be slightly different than canon and the golden trio will stay the same (i hope)
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under the same name. 
> 
> Tell me if its bad or if its good and i would appreciate it if you coul tell me what exactly you like or hate. Thank you, read and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mentions of child abuse.

The wizarding world was very strange when one looked through the eyes of someone who had no idea it existed. If an eleven year old boy set foot into diagon alley no one would give him a second glance. But this boy could not keep his gaze still. He looked left and right and then up, everywhere he looked something new was to be found. Everything and everyone was in motion. Owls were flying in the air. Big metal pots and trunks floated behind children and their parents. The queerest of things could be seen in the shop windows. The boy and a tall man walked past one of these shops and when the boy peered inside he saw, and was slightly freaked out, weird eyeballs in a jar.

This little boy’s name was Zephyr Snape and the tall man was his father, Severus Snape. Zephyr had received his invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To Zephyr it felt as if that happened just yesterday when in fact it had happened almost two months ago.

Before that he had lived with his mother— no, Caroline, ignorant of the fact that he was a wizard. His father had asked him once if he ever made something happen, he had, multiple times. He’d asked Caroline about it, the first time it had happened, but she'd slapped him and told him to be silent.

The letter arrived on his eleventh birthday. Delivered by an long-eared owl. Caroline had yelled at him, when she saw his father, blaming him for inviting dad and had slapped him so hard his cheek had been red for days, right in front of his father! Dad intervened and apparently he didn't know that Zephyr was his son because he looked pretty shocked when Caroline told him. Caroline basically told him that since he was his child he could take care of him and after that they left, but not before Zephyr had packed a few belongings.

His dad took Zephyr to his own house where he spent almost two months learning all he could about magic and the wizarding world. He'd also been told about his father’s job at hogwarts, how he was a professor in potions there, the headmaster sounded like a nice man so Zephyr asked lots about him. At first he was afraid to ask much, thinking he'd be struck if he did, but dad told him he would never do that and Zephyr decided to trust him.

Zephyr had gotten his his own room and promptly checked if a lock was on his door. When asked why he did that he said that his old room had one and that he'd be locked in if he was bad. A shocked expression had crossed his face and after that he'd crouched down to Zephyr’s eye-level and told him point blank that nothing like that would ever happen in this house.

Over the two months they had gotten to know each other. His dad had also officially adopted him so from then on he was Zephyr Snape. On August the 19th he got his first experience of the wizarding world.

* * *

They walked further and then stopped in front of a tall, white, beautiful building. Dad informed him that this was Gringotts bank. Dad walked inside and Zephyr followed him. Inside were creatures with long crooked noses and pointed ears.

“What are those, dad?” He whispered as silently as he could, he didn't want to offend anyone. “They are the goblins of Gringotts. Goblins have been in charge of galleons, knuts and sickles since this bank was first build,” Father answered. “When you want to withdraw money you have to prove you are who you say you are. Usually this is done by presenting your wand, children are not allowed to withdraw money are be here alone, understood?” Zephyr nodded. “Sometimes a wand isn't enough,” he continued explaining as they walked, Zephyr could easily see why his father was a teacher. “In those cases you either have to show your vault key or part with few drops of blood.”

“Blood? Really?” He asked. “Yes, but that seldom happens and no one will ever ask you give blood, if they do you run away or yell for help.”

“Alright.” Zephyr looked around, the building looked way bigger on the inside than on the outside and it was so white. They stopped in front of a goblin and waited.

“I would like see my vault.” He drawled.

“Key?” Dad gave the key and the goblin gestured for them to follow. When Zephyr saw the carts he involuntarily let out an awed ‘wow’ and flinched back right after he did so. His first response after loud exclamations was to make himself smaller. His mom always threatened to hit him if he made unnecessary sounds. Usually she went through with the treat. The goblin stepped into one of the carts and he and his dad did as well. Zephyr held his breath when the cart moved and when it stopped again Zephyr gasped for air.

The trio stepped out of the cart and the goblin used the key to open the vault.  
Dad walked into the vault and looked back to him. Zephyr stood outside the vault looking unsure but, after a look from his dad, stepped inside as well. He gazed around him. There was so much gold, or as they called it, galleons piled up but that wasn't the only thing present, there were lots of jewellery and old paintings and other shiny stuff.

“My mother left me this and when you're of age this will be yours,” He explained. “I wanted to bring you here so I could give you this.” He held something up. When Zephyr looked closer he saw that that something was actually a black strip of fabric with fastenings at each end, in the middle sat a blue stone.

"This is an accessory that will protect in times of need. The opal strengthens the protective magic placed on it. Put it on and always keep it on.” Dad stepped closer and fastened the fabric on him. It sat snug around his neck, leaving no space between fabric and skin.

Zephyr touched the opal and felt the wave of magic coming from it. “Why are you giving this to me.” he asked with a frown on his face.

“I do not think anything dangerous is going to happen, but one can't be certain, just think of it as an precaution.” He responded. “Come, I've got our money so let's buy your supplies for school.“ And with that they got out of the vault, into the cart and then back on diagon alley.

“Where do you first want to go? I suggest we get you books last.”

“Wands. Uhm… where can you get a wand?” Zephyr asked.

“You'll have to go to Ollivander’s. let's go.”

They walked a bit back towards the leaky cauldron until Zephyr could see the sign that said ‘Ollivander’s, makers of fine wands’

Once inside he didn't see anyone, only loads and loads of small rectangular boxes. His dad called out ‘hello!’ And then heard ruckus from behind the store.

“Yes, hello, hello. I'm Ollivander, owner of Ollivander’s wands. And you are?”

“My name is Zephyr Snape, sir.”

“Here for you're first wand aren't you? Hogwarts?” He asked

“Yes, sir.” He nodded.

“Good, and professor Snape, how are you?” Mr. Ollivander was already picking out wands to try.

“I am well, Mr. Ollivander.”

Mr. Ollivander placed two boxes of him and opened the first one, holding it out to him.

“Here. Try this one, ash wood with unicorn hair, seven inches, springy.”

Zephyr reached out and took it in his hand. He looked up uncertain to Mr. Ollivander. “Give it a wave!” He said.

He did so and they chair behind the counter burst into flames.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen.” He cried while Mr. Ollivander pulled out his own wand to put out the fire.

“No harm done, my boy. I remember when your father first came for his wand. The first wand he touched let loose a whirlwind of epic proportions.”

His father chuckled, “I was so distraught, I cried like a baby.” He grinned.

“Let's try the next one, english oak with phoenix feather, ten inches and stiff.”

Before he could pick it up Mr. Ollivander snatched it away and put it in its box. He walked back to the back of the store while muttering "no, no, no. Not right at all."

He came back with three more boxes. He opened the first one and said, “rowan wood with dragon heartstring, nine inches.” He made a ‘go on’ gesture so Zephyr grabbed the wand and gave it a small flick, not wanting a repeat incident. Nothing happened.

“Hmm, maybe this one.” With each wand Mr. Ollivander got more excited. He was practically bouncing on the spot. “This one is cedar wood with dragon heartstring, eleven inches and pliable.”

Zephyr took it and and a wave of energy could be felt. He closed his eyes and it felt as if he would be burned from the inside out. When it was over he opened his eyes and looked at the happy face of mr. Ollivander. “Did that mean that this is the wand?”

“Indeed it is, the wand chooses the wizard, young mister Snape and this wand has chosen you as his master. Treat it well and it will be as loyal as you are.” With that parting word they paid and left.

As they stepped out on the street dad saw an old friend and called out.

“Lucius, I didn't know you would be here today.” He greeted.

“Alas here I am,” Lucius grinned, “Who’s that?”

“My son.” Dad answered.

“Your son, I didn't know you had a son.” He stated, slightly shocked and confused.

“Yes, well, I didn't as well until a few months ago.”

The man named Lucius was about to ask something else when a child's voice came from behind him “father!”

“Ah, Draco. Come say hello to uncle Severus and his son.” He said instead.

A small, blond boy, Draco stood beside Lucius and looked at Zephyr.

“My name is Draco Malfoy, what's your name?“

“I'm Zephyr, Zephyr Snape.” Zephyr responded.

Draco looked a lot like his father, just like Zephyr resembled his father. It was kind of funny. While the two children were chatting, the two fathers stepped away a bit and started conversing in low tones.

“Draco means dragon, right? I love dragons!” Zephyr said with a small smile.

“Yeah, it does. I really like dragons as well. Do you play quidditch?” He asked

“ I don't, but I've heard of it,” He answered. “What's it like, growing up with magic?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I didn't know I was a wizard until two months ago, so I'm curious.”

“Well, it was normal, I suppose. I was, still am, surrounded by magic everyday so I'm used to it,” Zephyr nodded. “But, how can you not know you're a wizard?”

“I just didn't, no one told me.” He shrugged

"That's weird. Anyway, what kind of animal are you bringing to hogwarts? I'm bringing an owl. The fastest one we have.”

“Well, we could choose between cats, toads and owls. Toads are useless and icky, cats are cute but they don't do anything as well, so that leaves owls.”

“You really thought about it, huh? What House do you think you're going to be in? I'll be in Slytherin, every Malfoy in the family has been in Slytherin.”

“Slytherin, I suppose. That or Ravenclaw.”

“I hope you'll be in Slytherin, although Ravenclaw’s not so bad, better than hufflepuff or Merlin forbid! Gryffindor.” Draco said with a shudder. “ but I hope Slytherin ‘cause then we can stay friends.”

“Friends? You want to be friends? With me?” Zephyr asked, perplexed.

“Yeah, why not? Why? Do you not want to be?”

“Of course I do, I'm just shocked that you'd want to be friends with me.” Zephyr said.

“Why?” He asked

“Well, it's just, you look like someone who's popular and could easily have millions of friends. Someone like you usually wouldn't want to be friends with me and I don’t easily make friends.”

“Then I'll be your first and best friend!” He stated with a big grin.

“Alright, then I'll be _your_ best friend.” Zephyr said with a small smile.

“Boys,” Lucius interrupted, “shall we shop for the rest of the supplies together?”  
The two new best friends answered at the same time “yeah!” “Alright”

“Zephyr, you still need an owl. Why don't you and Draco go to the Emporium and pick one. Here's enough galleons to buy one. I'll be getting your potions supplies. Stay at the emporium. We'll come find you.”

Draco took Zephyr’s hand and steered him towards the emporium. Zephyr heard his dad say, “be careful!” Before they were out of earshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: everything you recognise from JKR is not mine. My OC Zephyr Snape is mine and is in no way meant to represent real life people.  
Warnings: none.  
Enjoy.

* * *

At first Draco was shocked to see a little boy, who looked the exact same like uncle Sev, standing with his father and godfather. They started talking and Draco couldn't help but think that Zephyr was quite cute. His eyes were darker than the stone on his chocker and his hair came to his shoulders, he was smaller than Draco which only made him even more adorable.

He was confused as to how someone couldn't know that they were a wizard but figured, since they were friend that eventually Zephyr would tell him.

As they were walking towards the emporium Draco and Zephyr made small talk. They talked about school and pets and then Zephyr asked about his wand.

“Its red oak with unicorn hair, 12 inches long.” Draco told him.

“oh, mine is cedar, dragon heartstring and 11 inches.”

They arrived and entered the Owl emporium and Zephyr looked around with big eyes.

“Its so big! And there are so many owls, how am I ever going to pick one?”

“Let me help. They have screech owl, but I wouldn't choose one of those they're terrifying. Snowy owls are a good choice but are always white and noticeable. Little owls would be best for you, I think. They're small, fast and grey or black, perfect for night travels.”

“Wow, thanks Draco. Uhm… Little owls are that way, let's go!” Zephyr strolled towards the little owls with Draco following him.

Zephyr looked around and roamed between the owls while Draco stood a little way off.  
After fifteen minutes Zephyr seemed to have found his owl because he suddenly stopped in front of one of the cages, peered closer and then nodded to himself.

“Should I get the shopkeeper?”

“yes, thank you.”

He got his first glimpse of Zephyr’s owl and Draco thought it was a handsome owl. Black feathers speckled with grey ones and a black soulful stare that only owls could pull off. It was quite small for an owl but then again so was the owner so in a way they fit well together.

“Have you named it yet?” Draco asked while the walked outside.

“It’s a male, the shopkeeper said so. How about Hades?” He asked his newly bought owl. The owl hooted appreciatively. “That’s decided then, hello Hades” he greeted and the owl hooted back, making Zephyr smile.

They stood outside waiting for their fathers when Draco asked a question.

“Why Hades?”

“I read a lot of books about greek mythology a few years ago, didn’t understand much of it but then I started reading about Hades and it interested me. I thought it would make good name.”

“It does.”

“Draco, Zephyr!” They heard.

They looked around to find the source of the shouting and saw their fathers making their way towards them

“Good, you found an owl. I've got your potions supplies.. Now all we need is your robes and books.” Uncle Sev said.

“You did very well on your own, why don’t you two go to Madam Malkin’s while we go to the Leaky Cauldron. If you succeed in getting getting your robes without any problems we’ll get ice cream at the end of the day, how does that sound?” Father interrupted.

The two boys looked at each other before nodding their head yes.

“When your done go to Flourish and Blott’s, we’ll be there.” Father said

And with that the grown ups went to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

When they entered the shop madam Malkin greeted them and ushered Zephyr on the stool. Soon measuring tape and fabrics zipped around him. He looked around him in awe, still unused at the display of magic. When it was done he was told to wait and Draco stepped on the stool getting the same treatment as him. Zephyr walked around the shop, looking at the various wand holsters . While he was contemplating which one to pick a little boy with scruffy black hair walked into the shop.

The little boy looked around with the same awed face as Zephyr had done. Zephyr watched as one of the witches working here started measuring him. The boy was standing next to Draco but said little, even though Draco made an effort to make small talk all he got was one worded answers. He could see Draco getting annoyed and stepped closer to them. But before he could get to close a huge man knocked on the window and the boy hopped of the stool and left the shop. Zephyr watched him with a small frown on his face.

“Who was that?” He asked Draco.

“I didn't ask his name, I think he's like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah, I think he's new to the wizarding world, didn't know what quidditch was or about the Houses.”

“He looked a bit sad, to me”

“Maybe we'll see him before we get to Hogwarts.”

“Yeah.”

"What were you looking at before."

“Oh! Are we allowed wand holsters at school?” He asked

“I don't see why not, to be honest,” Draco said with a frown, “did you want one?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know which one to pick.” They walked towards the wand holsters and Draco started explaining the differences, types and which ones should be used when.

“How do you know all this.” He asked.

“I have a holster of my own plus my father taught me,” he replied showing his holster. “For now you should buy the dragon hide one, if you want a holster.”

“Thanks Draco.” He said with a smile. They walked towards the counter to pay.

“Is that all?” The witch behind the counter asked. Draco nodded but Zephyr asked,

“Actually, do you have any hair ties?” His hair was getting in his face a lot and it was getting annoying, especially when he was brewing potions with dad.

“We do, they're over there.” The witch pointed.

Zephyr walked towards the hair ties and picked out a few. He walked back and gave them to the witch.

“your robes will be send to your address as soon as they're finished.” She informed.

They paid and went outside. Draco looked up at the sky and said,

“Its going to rain.” No sooner than he had said that Zephyr felt a raindrop hit his nose, he scrunched up his nose while Draco laughed.

Zephyr closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air.

“I love rain” he said, Draco nodded.

“Which way is Flourish and Blott’s?” He asked.

Draco took lead and soon they arrived at the bookshop and rejoined their fathers.

* * *

Severus and Lucius were talking when his son and godson walked up to them.  
They walked in and the boys both looked at the multitude of books, practically vibrating with the need to look around. They looked back towards their respective father, silently asking for permission. The plan was that they picked up the school books while the boys chose one or two book the wanted to have for themselves.

“Go ahead.” Lucius said. Draco grinned at Zephyr and bounded of.

Severus nodded and watched as Zephyr went towards the magical creatures section.

He knew his son loved reading. At nights when Zephyr had a nightmare, Severus would wake up because he could hear his son’s footsteps in the living room. The first time it had happened Severus had gone out with his wand drawn, finding his son who was red eyed with tear tracks still on his cheeks. He was curled up on his favourite armchair reading a book, he'd hastily tried to wipe the tears away but Severus had already seen them. He'd tried asking what the nightmares were about but never got an answer, only that it was a bad dream. Instead of pushing for an answer Severus had made tea and sat down in the armchair next to his. Reading his own book and being there for silent support, something he, himself didn't have when he was young.

After that every time Zephyr had a nightmare and came down to read, Severus would wake up and make both of them tea. Then they would spend the rest of the night in silence, each reading and drinking until they fell asleep. He still didn’t know what the nightmares were about.

Even when he didn’t have a nightmare he would often be found reading, usually one of his potion books.

* * *

Draco and Zephyr met again at the front of the store and Draco asked him about the books he had chosen.

"This one,” he said, holding up a book. “Is a book that explains habits and talks about characteristics of common and uncommon dragons. And this one,” he held up the other book. “Is a book about the properties of potions and their ingredients.” He finished.

“Nice, I've got a book about quidditch and one about creatures.”

They paid for all their books and left the shop. It was raining buckets outside so they ran towards Fortescue. They were all dripping by the time they got inside. The adults used drying spells on everyone and they got ice cream .

“I want chocolate!” Draco demanded.

“And what do you want, Zephyr?” Dad asked.

“Uhm… I'll have raspberry flavour.” Dad nodded and went to order.

“Let's go sit down” suggested Lucius.

The three of them sat down in a booth next to the window. Draco and Zephyr sat next to each other with Zephyr on the window side. Dad came back with four different types of ice cream and placed them in front their owner.

They ate and talked about their day and before long they finished their ice cream and, because the weather had cleared up, made their way back to the Leaky cauldron. Zephyr dad were flooing back home just like Draco and is dad so they were standing in front of the floo.

“I’ll see you at the hogwarts train, right?” Zephyr asked

“Of course and I’ll introduce you to Pansy, one of my friends. You’ll definitely like her” he said.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“Yeah, see you then.” Draco and his dad grabbed some floo powder and flooed home.

Dad grabbed a handful of the green powder and offered the rest to Zephyr before throwing it into the fire place, standing in it and saying spinner’s end!. He did the same and ended up home after a long and tiring day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : not mine as stated in chapter 2  
Warning : none

* * *

**August 26th 1991, Monday**

  
A week before they were supposed to board the train his school stuff arrived. He spend the rest of his Monday reading through his school books, not quite finished by the time dinner was ready. They were eating lasagne and, while he may not look like it, his father was surprisingly adept at cooking, it must be because he brewed potions all the time.

At night, as he finished his shower an owl was knocking on his bedroom window. It was a beautiful hawk owl. He put on his pj’s, moved to let it in and noticed it was carrying a letter.

He took the letter and read it.

* * *

Dear Zephyr.

Good morning, zephyr.  
This is my school owl Artemis, great minds think alike, huh?  
By the way, assuming this is your first time receiving a letter by owl, when a owl delivers something to you they expect you to give it a treat, except when its delivering the paper, then you’re supposed to give it a Knut.  
What are your plans for today? I was going to fly this afternoon but I had a little accident with my broom so now I’m not allowed to fly anymore.  
How are you? Me? Well, I’m bored, bored, bored.  
Are you excited for school? I am.  
Please send your letter back with Artemis.  
Don’t forget to feed her!

With greetings,

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

It was almost as if it was typed, the handwriting was amazingly elegant, way better than his own. Over the summer he had become proficient at writing with a quill but his handwriting was still as legible with a quill as it was with a pen.

“I’ll get you something to eat from downstairs, alright?” He asked the owl, who gave a hoot in acceptance.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and found a pack of crackers. Taking a few he went upstairs again and fed them to Artemis and Hades, who was also in the room. While they were eating Zephyr sat at his desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of paper and wrote a response.

* * *

Dear Draco.

Thank you for telling me. I didn’t know that.  
Artemis and Hades look very cute next to each other. Think they’ll be friends like us?  
An accident? You're not hurt are you?  
Your handwriting is very pretty and elegant. I practised this summer but my handwriting is nowhere near yours.  
I’m great, I’m spending my free time studying, I want to be ahead of class when school starts because as it is now, I’m at an disadvantage. My dad taught me a lot, but I’m sure you can’t learn everything there is to know about the wizarding world in one month.  
I’m both excited and scared. Do you know what hogwarts is like? My dad told me its huge! And that the staircases move if you don’t pay attention. What if you get lost? Do they have a map of the school? And the forbidden forest has a lot of dangerous creatures like werewolves. I don’t think that’s very safe. Do you?  
I let Artemis rest here because its night right now and It wouldn’t feel right, letting her fly in the dark.

See you soon!

Zephyr Snape.

* * *

Zephyr folded the letter and slid it in an envelope.

“Do you mind staying here for the night?” He asked the owl. In response the owl burrowed closer to Hades with a small hoot.

“Didn’t think so.” He said with a smile.

He crawled into bed and let out a yawn, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**August 27th 1991, Tuesday.**

  
He woke up and the first thing he did was feeding Artemis and Hades some crackers and water. He then send Artemis of to Draco with his letter.

He yawned and stretched out when he stood in front of the window, watching as the sun came up. He went to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. His pyjamas were switched for a dark green shirt and black trousers.

In the kitchen downstairs his father was just finishing up making breakfast. He sat down across his dad and ate.  
“What are you’re plans for today?” His dad asked.

“I’m going to read my spell book and practise the wand movement.”

“You’re aware you can’t use magic here.”

“I know, I’m not going to use my wand.”

“Very good, with the way you’re studying now, you’ll be getting ahead of your peers by months.”

“That’s kind of why I’m doing it.”

“Oh?” Dad raised an eyebrow.

“Well, two months ago I didn’t even know that magic existed, which means that, if I don’t study, I’ll be behind everyone and I’m sure the muggleborns are doing the same.” He explained.

Dad looked surprised, which was weird because with the way Zephyr read everyday it would only be natural that he would also read his schoolbooks. Knowledge is power, as they say.

Dad nodded, accepting his explanation. Once Zephyr finished breakfast he retreated to his room again. He sat on his bed with his spell book open in front of him, spending the morning and a good portion of his afternoon learning interesting spells.

At 4 PM Artemis knocked on his window again. He took the letter and gave Artemis some water.

* * *

Hey Zephyr.

Thanks for taking care of Artemis. She was very energetic this morning, practically jumping to deliver this letter. And I'm not hurt, just scraped my knees a bit, nothing a healing potion can't handle.  
Maybe I should open a book one of these days, don’t want to be left in the dust!  
According to my father hogwarts is being ruined by the current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I don’t really agree but I suppose we’ll see the that when we get to school.  
They don’t give maps of school so we’ll just have to pay attention as to where we going, but if we do get lost we could just ask the portraits directions. I asked my father how we’re being sorted but he wouldn’t tell me. Pansy thinks we have to fight some creature but they wouldn’t put us in danger like that, right?  
Five more days until we see each other again, I’m having trouble sleeping because I’m so excited. Father says I shouldn’t bother him with questions so I’m going to ask my mum about the sorting thing.

'Till then,

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

He stroked Artemis’ feathers as he read Draco’s letter, making the owl trill in pleasure.

* * *

Hello Draco.

No problem, Artemis is very well behaved, I think Hades likes it as well when she is here.  
I don’t think you’re in any danger of being left in the dust but it wouldn’t hurt to read up a bit. Dad said Headmaster Dumbledore is very nice but as you said we’ll see when we’re at school.  
Ask the portraits? Do they talk? If so is that only at school or do all portraits here talk?  
I’m sure they wouldn’t, its probably something very easy and simple, we’re only eleven years old.  
Hope you get some sleep tonight.

Good night,

Zephyr Snape.

* * *

He watched as Artemis flew of with his letter. Hades gave a miserable hoot. Zephyr stroked his feathers as he said,

“You miss her already, huh? Don’t worry she’ll be back tomorrow.” He reassured him.

Hades pushed back against his hand, clearly enjoying the petting.

“Zephyr! Dinner is ready!”

He looked at the clock and was shocked at the time.

“Its already 6 PM, I’ll bring you some food when I come back up.”

Hades hooted as Zephyr walked downstairs.

After dinner Zephyr was in the mood for a bath. He went to the bathroom on the second floor and let the bathtub fill with hot water. Soon the room was filled with steam. He stripped and sank down into the tub and stayed there until the water was cold .

When he lived with Caroline he wasn't allowed to take long baths so when he came to live here and was told he wouldn't be punished, the first thing he did was take a extra long bath.

The water relaxed him, washing out tension no eleven year old should have. In the water he was at peace and could let his mind run free. He often just sat there and fantasised about other worlds or scenarios or situations that would never happens.

When he was younger he often dreamed of a day when he could leave that house, knowing it would never happen. And now it had happened, he was free! He didn't have to cook and clean and be silent again, he didn't have to watch as Caroline brought home strange men and he didn't have to silence those weird sounds coming through the walls with his hands over his ears. Never again and he would never go back to that house.

After his bath he changed into his pyjamas and read in his bed until he fell asleep.

* * *

**August 28th & 29th 1991, Wednesday & Thursday.**

  
Zephyr woke up and was disappointed when Artemis wasn’t there but figured he would hear from Draco later in the day.

He put on some clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. He found his dad already eating and joined him.

“How far are you with your wand movements?” Dad asked, curiously.

“Page fifteen. I think I’ve got them but I won't know for sure until I can do magic. There was a tricky one on page thirteen, could you show me how it's done correctly?” He asked.

“Of course, finish your breakfast first though.” He said.

After breakfast they spend the day going through the various wand movement in the spell book.

They took various books with them to the living room and sat down into the armchairs by the fire. Dad showed him how to do the wand movement from the spell on page thirteen and after that they went through the rest of the book until late in the afternoon. After that they moved onto potions and other subjects and he managed to learn a lot of new things.

During dinner he was told they were going shopping tomorrow.

“We’ll be going to muggle London, tomorrow. Albus Dumbledore’s birthday is soon and I have yet to buy a gift for him."

“And you thought it would be a great excuse to get out of the house.” Zephyr said with a grin.

"Of course" he smirked. “Also, he loves muggle things, especially sweets, so it’s a win-win situation.”

Zephyr nodded. “Alright. What time are we going?”

“How about in the afternoon. You should have a lie-in for once.”

He nodded again, finished his dinner, wished his father a good night and went upstairs to bed.

At 3 AM he woke up with a start. Sitting up, half strangled sobs and stifled gasps tore from his throat as he fought not to make a sound. He bent forward and clutched his throat, shudders wracking his small frame, tears leaking from his eyes.

Zephyr shot a panicked look around his room, still half inside his nightmare. Upon verifying that he was alone in his bedroom, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face, hoping to calm down. Air still went in difficultly and the occasional shiver still shot through him. He looked up into the mirror and saw a tired face and blood shot eyes.

He sighed and decided to surround himself with the books in the library. So much for the lie-in.

* * *

At eleven in the morning Zephyr emerged from the depths of the library to join his father at breakfast.

His dad took one look at him and stood up to make a steaming cup of tea.

“Nightmare?” He asked.

Zephyr nodded, accepting the cup when it was held out for him.

“Why didn't you wake me up?”

“It wasn't so bad and I didn't want to bother you.”

“Oh, zephyr,” he sighed. “You'll never be a bother to me.”

With a shrug, Zephyr resumed eating.

“When your finished, make yourself ready to leave. We're flooing to the leaky cauldron.”

London was the same as always, crowded and busy. People were pushing through and apologising. Zephyr and his dad were dressed in muggle clothing, for him, that was a dark blue hoodie and black jeans and his dad was wearing a black suit under a black overcoat.

Dad was frowning and looking around him, muttering things about old men with an unhealthy obsession with sweets. They were walking around, hoping to find a suitable present, when Zephyr saw a place.

He pulled on his father’s coat to get his attention. “Dad, how about there?” He asked and pointed towards a second-hand shop.

“It's worth a shot, maybe we'll find something.” He said and they walked inside.

Hours later they were back home putting away everything they bought.

“Want to take this with you for in the train?” Dad asked, holding up a bag of sweets and chocolates.

“Yes!” He nodded.

It was another thing he wasn't allowed to do from Caroline because having a fat son was worse than having a noisy son. It didn't help that he had a bit of a sweet tooth.

When he fell asleep that night his dreams were not plagued with nightmares.

* * *

**August 30th 1991, Friday.**

Morning was met with groan and a mumble that it was too early. What had woken him up? He listened and a tapping sound could be heard. He groaned again and left the comforts of his bed to take the letter. Rubbing his eyes he tried to read the words.

* * *

Zephyr,

I'm sorry for not writing to you in these past two days, you see we went to Paris for my father's business meeting and I wasn't allowed to take Artemis with me. Please forgive me. I swear it was so unfair! I didn't even want to go, but they made me.  
About the sorting, I agree with you, we're only eleven years old, they can't put us in life threatening situations! Our parents would have a fit!  
And portraits really talk, although they're only of dead people, but they have the most interesting stories! Here at home I often talk to the portrait of my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, and he tells me all about his years at hogwarts, although nothing about the sorting.  
What did you do Wednesday and Thursday? I hope it was exciting.  
I also hope you're not mad at me.

See you Sunday,

Draco.

* * *

It was from Draco! He hurried to his desk so he could write a reply.

* * *

Draco,

I understand why you couldn't write to me so I'm not mad at you.  
what's Paris like? I've never been there so you have to tell me!  
Wednesday was boring and on Thursday we went shopping. Headmaster Dumbledore’s birthday is soon so dad wanted to buy a present and after that we just spent the day in the city.  
See you Sunday,

Zephyr.

* * *

Looking towards the two owls he could see that Artemis had missed Hades just as much as Hades had missed Artemis. He was reluctant to send Artemis back but he really wanted to write more with Draco so with as sigh he send Artemis away with his letter.

Zephyr spend the rest of the day writing to Draco and helping his dad in the lab.

* * *

**August 31st 1991, Saturday.**

Saturday was peaceful, they didn’t go outside and it wasn't spend studying or learning.

Zephyr was busy packing his trunk and checking and double checking if he hadn't missed something.

He had his clothes, his robes, his books and money. Zephyr couldn't shake off the feeling that he was forgetting something. Money, robes, books… wand? His wand holster!

“Idiot.” He muttered to himself.

He found his holster and put it on top of his robes in the trunk, slamming it shut.

“So, that's done and over with. Now what?”

Downstairs his father was busy packing his own belongings.

"Zephyr, you're done?” He asked.

“Yeah, just finished actually.” 

“Perfect. Come with me.” With that, he spun around and walked towards the garden .

Zephyr helped his father with harvesting the many different potion ingredients from the garden, afterwards he took a long, hot shower and had dinner.

“Are you excited for your first day at school?” Dad asked him after dinner.

“I'm more nervous, I haven’t had many good experiences with school.”

“No, I imagine you haven't, but you have nothing to worry about, if anything is wrong you will come to me.”

He nodded. “I promise.”

"Zephyr, when we are at hogwarts in the presence of others I want you to address me as professor Snape.” Dad said

“Of course, wouldn't want others to accuse you of favouritism.”

“Also I will not be on the train with you, Albus wants me at school in the afternoon for a meeting, so I'll have to floo”

“That's alright, I was planning on sitting with Draco anyway.”

Zephyr cleaned up his plate and, with a yawn, made his way upstairs to bed.

* * *

**September 1st 1991, Sunday.**

The nervous feeling he had lost last night came back with a vengeance. The feeling didn't go away and only intensified with each hour that passes.

“Come, Zephyr. Otherwise we'll be late.”

They were at King’s Cross station, walking towards platform 9 ¾, his trunk and owl cage with Hades in it, with him, when Zephyr saw the boy from Madam Malkin’s walking with a red haired family. The boy and the family were standing in front of a wall and were running through it.

“Is that the entrance to platform 9 ¾?” He asked a bit apprehensively.

Dad nodded and as soon as the family was through they stepped closer to it.

“Alright what you have to do is, take a deep breath and run straight towards it.”

“Why?” He asked.

“Why, what?”

“Why do I have to run? It looks stupid, to be honest.” He said

“I suppose you don't have to run, but others find it easier, doing it that way.” Dad explained.

“But I don't have to, right?”

“No. You don't.”

Dad peeked at the clock hanging on a wall and said, “listen, I have to go, make sure you're on the train before eleven, understood?”

“Yes, dad.” He nodded, with a smile.

“Good.” And with a big hug he left.

Zephyr turned towards the wall and took a deep breath.

“Okay Zephyr, you're not going to make a fool of yourself. Walk.” He muttered.

Another deep breath and he walked through the wall.  
  
What he saw once he was at the other side he could never had imagined.

It was more crowded than there, for one and the ruby red train that was waiting for its passengers looked like it was shining in the sunlight. He weaved through the crowd consisting of parents and students saying goodbye, stopping in front of the door of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

_Direct quote from Harry Potter and the philosophers stone._  
Disclaimer : see chapter 2

* * *

He had trouble bringing his trunk onto the train and was about to give up and ask for help when someone picked up his trunk and brought it inside while another person was taking care of his owl cage. He looked up and for a moment he thought he saw double before he realised he was looking at a pair of twins.

“Hello there-“ the left twin said

“Little guy, we saw-“ right went further

“That you had some trouble-“ left

“And figured we should help-“ right

“The name’s Gred-“ left

“And I’m Forge.” Right

“Uhm...”

“Just kidding!” They said together. “Fred and George, at your service.”

They both had fiery red hair and at first sight it seemed as if they were identical in every way. But a closer look made evident that the right twin was a bit shorter than the left, not much, but it was something that told them apart, also their voices were slightly different. Now if only he knew who was whom.

“… I – I’m sorry but which one of you is Fred and which one is George?”

The two twins looked at each other, nodded and faced Zephyr again.

“We’ll make you a deal-“ Fred said.

“If you can figure out who is who-“ no, that was Fred.

“Before the end of the year-“ the right twin said.

“We’ll tell you something sweet.” They finished together.

Fred and George brought his stuff to an empty compartment and put it down.

"There! Now, enjoy your ride.”

“Don't forget to put on your robes!”

And with that they left. Zephyr looked around the compartment and because the train wasn't riding yet, he decided to inspect the rest of the train.

He was about halfway down the train when he saw the black haired boy from before. He was in the company of another red haired boy of the same age who opened his mouth to say something. He knocked on the compartment door before stepping in. Both boys turned their heads to look at him. The redhead looked annoyed at being interrupted.

“Hello, you’re the boy from Madam Malkin’s, right?”

“…yeah, you were there with Malfoy.”

“I was.” He nodded. “Are you alright?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, at Madam Malkin’s I noticed you were looking sad, so I wanted to know if you were alright.” He watched as the boy’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah, yes. I’m fine. Thanks for asking”

“Great. What’s your name?”

“I’m Harry” the black haired boy said.

“My name’s Ron.” Said the red haired boy.

“Zephyr.” He told Ron and Harry and sat down. The train started to depart. King’s cross disappeared and a green scenery could be seen from the windows.

 _"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out_ after turning to Harry.

_Harry nodded._

_"And have you really got – you know.”_

_He pointed at Harry's forehead._

_Harry pulled back his fringe to show a lightning scar. Ron stared_

_“So that’s where You-Know-Who— you know?”_

_"Yes,” said Harry, “but I can’t remember it.”_

_“Nothing?” Said Ron eagerly._ Zephyr frowned _._

_“Well, I remember a lot of green light. But nothing else.”_

_“Wow.” Said Ron._

"Wow? What’s so great about that?” Zephyr asked. Harry nodded in agreement.

“You don’t know? He’s the saviour of the wizarding world!”

“He couldn't even have done anything, he was one year old when it happened. He was an infant. I understand why he's being called a saviour but still…” he trailed off not knowing how to make his point clear.

“Exactly, and I don’t even remember that night. I don’t want to be famous. I’m just harry.” Said harry

“Alright, I understand.” Said Ron.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” Asked an old lady who was passing by, pushing a trolley filled with snacks.

“Yes.” Said Harry and stepped out into the corridor. He came back with an armful of candy.

“”No, thanks. I’ve got my mum’s sandwiches.”

“Nothing for me, as well. I’ve brought my own candy.” Said Zephyr.

Ron looked miserable while eating his sandwich so Harry offered him some candy.

“What is that?” Asked both Harry and Zephyr.

“What? This? This is a chocolate frog card, they come with a collectible card.” Ron explained

“Frog? Not an actual frog. Right?” Said Harry.

“No, its made of chocolate.”

“How weird.” Commented Zephyr.

“how so?” Asked Ron.

“well, I only learned I was a wizard this summer, so this is all new to me. I’m still not used to it.”

“Yeah, me too. I didn’t know I was a wizard until I got that letter.” Harry said and Zephyr nodded

“Well, there are lots of kids who didn’t know they were magic until this summer, so you’re not alone.”

“Got any pets?” Asked Harry.

“Yeah, an owl. You?”

“Owl. And you Ron?”

“… I, uhm. I have a pet rat, named him Scabbers.” Said Ron.

“A rat? Why?” Asked Zephyr.

“My family couldn’t afford another owl. So my brother Percy got the owl and I got a rat. I tried to turn him yellow last week but it didn’t work, wanna see?” He asked. Zephyr and Harry nodded.

He got out his wand but before he could utter a spell a knock was heard and a bushy haired girl peeked inside asking,

“Have you seen a toad? Neville lost it.” The three boys shook their heads ‘no’.

 _“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see then.”_ The girl said and sat down _._

Ron frowned, pointed his want at the rat and said,

_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._

Nothing happened, the rat stayed his original colour.

 _“Are you sure that’s a real spell?”_ Asked the girl. “I’ve tried a few spells back at home and they worked. I’m the only witch in my family, you see. So I was surprised when I got my letter. _I’ve learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”_

_She said all this very fast._

“Hold up. You said you tried a few spells back at home.” Said Zephyr.

“”Yes, how else am I going to practice?”

“Underage wizards and witches are not allowed to do magic outside of school.”

“Really?” She frowned. “None of the books said anything about that.”

“My dad told me, so I could only read and practice wand movements, not the actual spell, during summer.”

“Well, nothing happened, so your dad probably was wrong.”

“No, he wasn’t. My dad isn’t wrong about that sort of thing.”

“There’s a first time for everything.’ She said. Zephyr scoffed and turned towards the window.

“Hello, Ron Weasley.” Said Ron, trying to diffuse a fight.

“Uhm. I’m Harry Potter.” Said Harry.

“are you really?” Asked Hermione. “I’ve read all about you.”

“Really…” Harry said, a bit uncomfortable.

 _“Yes. Do either of you know what house you’ll be in? I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad. Anyway I’d better go look for Neville’s toad._ Don't forget to change into your school robes."

And with that she left.

“So~ quidditch anyone?” Asked Ron

“What’s that?” Asked Harry, which prompted Ron to explain everything there was to know about quidditch.

The door slid open but instead of the trolley lady or Hermione, Draco stepped in.

“Draco, hi!” Greeted Zephyr

“Hello, Zephyr.” He greeted back. “I heard Harry Potter was here. Is it true?”

“Yes, that’s me. Are you friends with Zephyr?” Asked Harry.

“I am. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Ron tried to muffle a snicker but Zephyr had heard it.

“What’s so funny about his name?” He asked.

“Yes, enlighten us Weasel.”

“Please everyone knows who you are, you git. You’re only here to try to win over Harry to your side.”

“My side?” Draco asked. Zephyr had stood up and was now next to Draco.

“Yes. With the Slytherins, your whole family is one and I have no doubt you’ll be one as well.”

“What’s so wrong with being a Slytherin?” Asked Zephyr.

“They’re all evil, slimy snakes and you should stay away from them.”

“You had no problems talking to this ‘evil, slimy snake’ earlier, Ron.” Said Zephyr while pointing to himself.

“What!” Exclaimed Ron. Harry was watching with a frown.

“Exactly. My family is Slytherin as well.”

“I think it’s best if you leave now.” Said Ron.

“Fine.” They turned to leave the compartment but before Zephyr stepped out he turned back.

“Harry, do you want to be friends?” He asked, stretching out his hand.

* * *

Hagrid had told him that all Slytherins were evil, when they were in Diagon alley but looking at Zephyr he honestly couldn’t see why.

Zephyr was kind and quite smart and they had things in common, mainly that they were new to the wizarding world.

There hasn’t been one Slytherin who didn't turn bad.

Hagrid had said that and he was familiar with the school so he must know a lot about the different houses, right?

He looked at Ron, who had brothers in Gryffindor, they had experience with Slytherins. So Ron couldn’t be wrong.

Zephyr was looking expectantly at Harry, still holding out his hand.

Harry made a decision and said,

“No, thanks.”

“I see.” Harry could see the hurt in Zephyr’s eyes and felt bad but before he could apologise Zephyr had already stormed out of the compartment.

Malfoy watched as Zephyr left and then looked back at Harry and Ron.

“You better watch yourselves at hogwarts this year because you just made a lot of enemies.” He threatened and then followed Zephyr.

“We’re not afraid of you!” Yelled Ron after him.

* * *

 “Slytherins aren’t evil, are they?” Was the first thing Zephyr said to him after Draco sat down.

“We’re not, others just think we are because You-Know-Who was in Slytherin.” He explained. “Don’t let what Potter said bother you, Zephyr.”

“I won’t.” He said

Silence followed so Zephyr took out one of his books to read and Draco did the same.

A few hours later a girl with short black hair stepped inside their compartment.

“Drakey-poo, there you are.” Zephyr snorted which brought the girl’s attention to him.

“You must be Zephyr, I'm Pansy Parkinson,” She introduced herself. “Draco, you were telling the truth, he really looks like professor Snape.”

“Of course I was telling the truth! Pans, this is Zephyr Snape. Zephyr, this is pansy.”

“Don’t call me pans, drake. Nice to meet you, Zephyr.”

“Then don’t call me Drakey-poo or Drake. Come sit down.”

“Nice to meet you, pansy.” Zephyr said with a smile.

Pansy sat down and the three started talking about their summers. Soon Pansy left to put on her school robe and the boys did the same.

Outside from the window Zephyr could see the dark outline of a castle. The castle stood tall into the sky and looked almost surreal.

“Draco, I see hogwarts.” He said while pointing at the castle.

“We must be there soon.” Said Draco. “It’s getting dark.”

Half an hour later the train started slowing down and students were getting their trunks down. The sky had darkened a bit more and the moon had come out.

* * *

 The train stopped at a place called Hogsmeade and all the passengers got out.

“Firs’ years! Ove’ hear! Come on!” Said the giant man they recognised from Diagon alley.

Draco, Pansy and Zephyr stayed back a bit. Older students left for Hogwarts by carriage and soon only first years remained. They followed a small path until they were standing in front of a big lake and at the shore small boats were waiting to be used. Hagrid told all of them to go in groups of four. The trio made their way to one of the boats and were joined by a nervous looking boy. As soon as everyone was in a boat, they started to move.

“Nervous?” Asked Zephyr. To which the boy nodded. “I’m worried that they made a mistake and I’ll get send back.”

“My dad told me magic chooses who’s allowed to go to hogwarts. So there is no way they made a mistake. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He said.

“Really?” The boy asked. Zephyr nodded.

“I’m Neville Longbottom.” He introduced.

“Zephyr.” He said

“I’m Pansy Parkinson and that’s Draco Malfoy.” Said Pansy.

They had arrived at their destination and stepped out of the boats. Hogwarts looked even more amazing up close and he was sure the inside was even more so.

Hagrid walked towards the huge wooden doors atop the stone stairs and the students followed him.

“Everyone here?” He asked and then knocked on the giant door.

* * *

The door opened and a tall woman stepped out. Everyone walked after her the castle in.

“My name is Minerva Mcgonagall but you will address me as professor Mcgonagall.” She said with a stern stare.

They stopped in front of another door which, she told us, led to the Great Hall. But before they were allowed to go in professor mcgonagall said,

“Boys and girls, welcome to Hogwarts. Before we go to the Great hall I have a few things to say. First, there will be no shenanigans. No pushing, no pulling, no yelling. Second, you will see a stool and a hat once we enter. I will call out names and when you hear your name you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on you head. It will call out your House and you’l go sit with them. You cannot switch Houses, for the remainder of seven years your House will be like your family. Each House is assigned a Head of House and two prefects. If you have any questions or problems you can go to them. Understood?”  
Everyone nodded after she finished her speech and, seeing the response she opened the large doors. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at the first years. They walked towards the back of the room towards the stool and hat.

The Great Hall was big and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the outside sky, his father had told him that. In the great hall were four tables plus a table for the teachers. The four tables were big enough to hold each member of their house. From left to right you had : Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house had their own banner hanging next to the big door, two on the left and two on the right.

The table for the teachers was at the back and he could see his dad sitting on the right side. He gave a small wave and got a tiny nod in return.

An old man with a long, grey beard was sitting in the seat at the middle of the table and smiled at he group of first years. That must be Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Candles were floating at the sides and…

“Draco, Draco!” He whispered. “Look, ghosts.”

“What?” Draco said and looked wide eyed as a ghost drifted past them.

They followed the ghost with their eyes until it stopped and then looked at each other.

“Wow.” They breathed.

“Boys.” Pansy sighed.

They stopped when they were right in front of the hat. It opened its mouth and began to sing, the Hall listened silently.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorting hat speaking_

* * *

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._  
 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._  
 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_  
 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_  
 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_  
 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._  
 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The room clapped politely before professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and began calling out names.

“Abbot, Hannah.” _Gryffindor!_

“Boot, Terry.” _Hufflepuff!_

“Brown, Lavender.” _Gryffindor!_

One by one they came up front and sat down to be sorted and soon they arrived at ‘M’

“Malfoy, Draco.”

Draco sauntered to the front and sat down. The hat had barely touched his hair before yelling out _Slytherin!_ He stood up again and sat down at the Slytherin table.

“Parkinson, Pansy”

Pansy was sorted in Slytherin as expected and then came…

“Potter, Harry.”

A low murmur could be heard through the room as Potter trudged towards the stool, things like, “Potter?” “The Harry Potter?” “That’s Harry Potter!” Could be heard.

“Silence!” Boomed Headmaster Dumbledore.

The hat went over Potter’s eyes and it took a while before the hat came to a decision.

_Gryffindor!_ Three fourth of the student body erupted into cheers and Gryffindor kept chanting “we’ve got Harry Potter.” Over and over again.

The headmaster had to demand for silence again before professor Mcgonagall could continue.

“Smith, Zacharias.” _Hufflepuff!_

“Snape, Zephyr.”

Zephyr took a deep breath and walked to the front to sit down. All around him he could hear whispers. They were too quiet to hear the words but he could take a guess.

He looked at his father again who watched the room with a blank face.

the hat was placed onto his head, once he had sat down and everything was dark.

_Hmm, zephyr Snape… it's been a while since I had to sort a Snape. Lets take a look._

The hat was talking… but it wasn't out loud. He was the only one who could hear it. How was it possible for a hat to talk? Magic really was amazing.

_Indeed it is. You're inquisitive, your father was the same. You want to know things, but what for?_

What for? To use, obviously.

_Use… I see, so no knowledge for knowledge’s sake._

Knowledge is power, not that I want power. But what else would you do with information. It’s a waste to just let it gather dust in your mind.

_A Slytherin outlook, although you would do well in Ravenclaw. Hmm… tricky, tricky indeed. Where should I put you? Shall we have a deeper look?_

Zephyr felt a frisson of panic.

_I am sorry you had to through that. Do not worry, everything I see in the young minds of first years will always stay with me. I will not tell a soul._

The hat yelled out _Slytherin!_ And it was taken off his head. Zephyr hopped of the stool and went to sit beside Draco.

* * *

There were a few more first years sorted into Slytherin. There was Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott.

Bulstrode, zabini and nott were nice enough and Crabbe and Goyle too, although they didn't say much but Daphne had the makings for a mean girl, like in the tv shows Caroline liked to watch. She kept harping on about how awful it was that she was forced to go to Hogwarts and that the headmaster and teachers, and when she said that she shot a sneering look towards Zephyr, were incompetent. Pansy especially looked like she was about to blow but before that could happen someone else jumped in.

“Oh, would you stuff a sock in it, Greengrass.” Said Draco.

“Malfoy,” her face would be prettier if she didn't sneer, “I’d have thought you at least would have agreed with me.”

“You’re ruining the mood with you whining.” He stated bluntly, obviously ignoring what she said to him.

“Hmpf.” She turned her nose up and silently sulked.

Suddenly Zabini turned to Zephyr. “Are you really professor Snape’s son?” He asked.

That question got the attention of all of the new first years and some of the second years. By now everyone was eating and the Hall was filled with chatter.

“Yeah, I am.” He simply said.

“And you’re…” he trailed off with an expectant look on his face. Zephyr didn’t know what he meant so he gave him a puzzled expression.

“Are you— I mean, your blo--.”

“What he meant to ask is, are you a Pureblood, Halfblood or Muggleborn?” Interrupted Pansy.

“Oh. Halfblood, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Zabini asked with a tone of disbelief.

“I mean, Pureblood means both your parents have magic right? And Halfblood means one of them has it and Muggleborn means none of them has It.”

“Not quite,” started Draco, “ Purebloods are those that, in previous generations, have kept their magic and blood pure by not mingling with muggles and vampires and werewolves and such. Halfbloods have one pureblood parent and one muggle or halfblood parent or one halfblood parent and muggle parent. Muggleborns or, as most of our parents would call them, Mudbloods, have two muggle parents.” He finished explaining.

Zephyr nodded. “Halfblood.” He said with certainty this time.

“You should finish your food, dinner is almost done, I think.” Draco ate the rest of his meal before taking a sip of an orange coloured juice.

Zephyr took a tentative sip of his own cup and found that it didn’t taste all that bad.

“That’s pumpkin juice.” Zephyr’s gaze shot up from where he was peering into his juice and saw that Nott was talking to him.

Nott and Zephyr talked a bit more until dinner ended.

* * *

Zephyr, Draco and the other first years had to follow the prefects to the common room.

The room was hidden behind a painting depicting a dapper man with long black hair and a sword and you had to say the password to get in.

"Listen up, firsties!" Said the male prefect. "I'm going to say the password once and its up to you to remember it, if you don't then you'll be sleeping outside until someone takes mercy and lets you in. The password will change every month and you'll find it on the bulletin board next to the door on the inside, before anyone asks.

He turned towards the painting and enunciated " Venomous Tentacula.”

The painting swung open and the students trickled inside.

The first thing Zephyr noticed was that everything was in green, silver and black. He quite liked it, it gave of a mysterious feel. He knew they were underground, in the dungeons, so the windows were redundant but the view was still spectacular. He could see different kinds of fish swimming and weird things with tentacles were chattering in front of the window.

“Tomorrow you’ll get your schedules during breakfast so be here in front of the painting at 7:30.” Said the female prefect. “Boys room is down the stairs to the left and the girls room is down the stairs to the right. Early to bed, early to rise!” And with that the two prefects left.

There was a fireplace with cozy looking sofas in front of it, it was the perfect place to curl up with a good book and a cup of tea and reminded him of his favourite spot back at home. Multiple places had seats and cushions to sit on and it made the whole common room feel homely.

Draco pulled on his sleeve and he followed him down the stairs to their bedroom.

Six four poster beds filled the room with each a trunk in front of them. They had to leave their trunks in the train and it looked like they had been brought here during dinner.

“My bed is here.” Said Draco while pointing towards a bed.

“This one’s mine.” His bed was right under a window, which meant that he could close all his curtains and fall asleep while gazing outside, watching as the fish swum and bubbles of air travelled up to the surface which he couldn't see.

Crabbe and Goyle stomped inside and towards their own before flopping down and snoring.

“Think they're tired?” He said with a smile.

“Draco chuckled before answering. “They're always tired, also hungry, so be sure to have some candy with you if you want them to stop grunting and groaning.”

“Duly noted.”

Zabini walked in, took one look at the snoring lumps and rolled his eyes. “Figured they would be the first to sleep.”

Nott appeared and all four boys changed into their pyjamas. Blaise suddenly grabbed all the pillows in the room and threw them in the middle of the floor.

“Sit down, guys.” He said and sat down on a pillow himself.

Everyone did as he asked and when they were seated Zabini looked at everyone in the circle.

“Why are we sitting here?” Questioned Nott, while fidgeting on his pillow. “I’d much rather be in bed right now.”

“We’ll be spending the next seven years together and I thought we should get to know each other better. So we’ll—“ he was interrupted by a loud snore coming from Goyle’s bed. “Hold on.” He said and went to wake up Crabbe and Goyle. When they had joined them he continued. “So we’ll go around the circle and ask each other questions after stating name, birthday and hobbies. Agreed?”

Everyone nodded and Zabini was the first to go.

“My name is Blaise Zabini, my birthday is on the 21st of April and I like quidditch. Call me Blaise.”

Nott went next. “Theodore Nott, Theo’s fine. Born on October the 3rd and one of my hobbies is reading.”

And then it was Goyle’s turn. “Greg Goyle, I don’’t really care what you call me, either is fine. Born in December 20 and I like food.”

Crabbe. “Vincent Crabbe but call me Vince, September 30 and I enjoy boxing.

After that was Draco. “Draconius Abraxas Malfoy but if I ever here you call me Draconius or Abraxas I will hurt you. So call me Draco. My birthday’s the 5th of June and I like brewing potions and flying.”

And lastly was Zephyr’s turn. “Zephyr Snape, you may call me Zephyr. My birthday is June 24th. In my free time I read or help my father brew potions.”

After everyone had talked the went around the circle asking each other questions ranging from thing like “what’s your favourite food” to “if you had to choose between kissing a frog or eating slugs, which one would it be?” Most questions had all boys rolling on the floor laughing.

When the yawning became too frequent they decided to call it a day and snuggled up in their bed after picking up their pillows. After a mumbled “good night” Zephyr was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As Zephyr sat, waiting for the first class of the day to start he thought back to this morning. He had woken up with the feeling that something or someone had been watching him. That feeling stayed throughout breakfast and had only now stopped. He wondered what it could be but seeing as he wouldn't be able to get an answer he decided to let it be.

Finally his father arrived and started his lesson. The class plus Zephyr watched as his father… bullied, there really was no other word for it, Harry Potter with questions one could only know if they read the book until the end. Which Granger had done, apparently, judging by the way she was practically jumping up and down in her seat, waving her hand in the air as if saying ‘pick me, pick me, pick me.’

First class of the day and Zephyr was already bored. Dad was lecturing everyone about the sleeping draught. He already knew how to make one and had already done that last month. Instead of paying attention, which would be useless, he read about the Dreamless Sleep potion. He still couldn't figure out what went wrong last time he made this. He was still puzzling over this when he got bumped in the side by an elbow from Draco.

He looked towards Draco and he pointed to the front of the classroom. They were going to make a basic healing potion to see how well they’d do. They were paired up with the person next to them.

This healing potion was easy to make and Zephyr, paired with Draco, went to get the ingredients while Draco set up the fire and cauldron. The next hour consisted of chopping, slicing, dicing and boiling. Draco and Zephyr were the first to finish with twenty minutes to spare, much to the amazement of others.

At the end of the second period everyone was told to stop. Dad went round the students to examine their cauldron. Draco, Zephyr, Granger and a few others had near perfect potions. Some had acceptable ones, poor Neville had done so bad his cauldron had to be vanished. Zephyr was curious as to how Potter and Weasley did. They were last, so everyone watched as the pair was told their potion wouldn't even heal a paper cut.

* * *

After lunch Zephyr had Transfigurations, a class which he looked forward to. Zephyr, Draco and the other Slytherins arrived early and took seats at the back of the classroom. He noticed a grey cat sitting on Professor Mcgonagall’s desk, it was looking at the incoming students while lazily flicking its tail. Suddenly it sprung from the desk and jumped up on the table where Pansy and Zephyr were sitting. It looked up at him with curious eyes and Zephyr held out a hand to pet it. A faint purring could be heard before the bell rang. There was still no sign of the Professor.

“What do you think, Zephyr?” Asked Pansy suddenly.

“What?” He responded, still petting the grey cat.

“Transfigurations or charms, which one is better?” She repeated.

“Hmm… charms.” He decided. The cat jumped of their desk.

Potter and Weasley burst into the room thinking they were lucky that they arrived before the Professor but as they went to sit down, the grey cat that had returned to the desk at the front of the room, had jumped off and changed into Professor Mcgonagall midair.

_Oh god, I just petted Professor Mcgonagall. Strict, no nonsense, Professor Mcgonagall!_

Zephyr had a faint blush on his face as he looked wide eyed at the now human teacher.  
After Professor Mcgonagall had scolded the two late comers she talked about their O.W.L.S which they had to take in their fifth year and explained what they would be doing in her class.

In the last ten minutes she had them reading the book to familiarise them a bit with the spells they would use next time.

Zephyr had his head down and so didn't see the curious look Professor Mcgonagall shot him.

The bell rang and Zephyr and the Slytherins made their way towards the Charms classroom.

During Charms he thought back to last night’s conversation. At first glance there was nothing wrong with it, but his father had told him every Slytherin had a hidden agenda and he knew people did everything with a reason. He figured Blaise’s reason was making connections. Seeing as everyone present, except for him, was a pureblood.

After Charms, which was their last class of the day, he explored the castle hoping to find the library. Draco wasn't with him because he was going to hang out with the other Slytherins In the common room. Zephyr had been invited as well, but declined because he really wanted to see the library.

The library was way bigger than he thought it would be. Rows and rows of books and multiple floors. Madame Pince, the librarian, glared at him from behind her glasses. Everything was sorted based on subject, creatures, transfigurations and potions being a few of them. He’d thought their collection of books at home was big, but this was just heaven!  
  
He spent the rest of his time until dinner browsing through the creature section.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in the same fashion; wake up, breakfast, classes, homework, reading, dinner and then back to bed.

One Wednesday morning they received their first flying lesson. As Zephyr was walking towards the quidditch pitch with Draco at his side he thought about flying with brooms and how that could possibly work.

Madam Hooch, as she had introduced, told them to stand beside a broom. Gryffindors and Slytherins were together again, just like every other class they had.

Zephyr chose a broom that was lying on the far left side. Next to him was Draco and next to Draco was Pansy. Across from him were Harry potter, Ron Weasley and a boy named Seamus Finnigan.

They were instructed to call the broom their hands without picking it up. They had put their hand above the broom and say ‘up’. For most people it worked after a few tries. Some picked their brooms up when the teacher wasn't looking. Zephyr watched as Neville timidly said ‘up’. He figured the broom could pick up on emotions and that if you were afraid, the broom would not listen. Draco got his broom on the first try, while Neville’s stayed on the ground.

He looked at his own broom, he hadn't tried to call it yet, wanting to see what others did. His hand was stretched out above it. Zephyr tried to feel as confident as Draco, took a deep breath and said, “up.” In a steady voice. The broom floated upwards into his hand and he grasped it tightly.

When everyone had their broom were they allowed to mount them .

There was a sudden yell and everyone watched as Neville rose unsteadily into the air, wobbling on his broom. He went higher than was allowed and madam Hooch was yelling at him to come down, but it was obvious he had no idea how to do that.

Neville’s clothing got caught on a tree branch and he and his broom fell down. Before madam Hooch ushered him to the infirmary she warned the class that anyone who went into the air while she was not there would receive detention.

Zephyr was about to turn to talk with Draco before something shiny caught his eye. He walked closer and picked it up, it was Neville’s Remembrall. He remembered the first time he saw this. It was on a morning a few days back, Neville was telling the other Gryffindors about it as they walked passed them. Blaise had made a comment about how the kittens were playing with their new toy and then they had walked away.

He looked up as he heard Weasley shouting.

“Hey! Give that back!”

“Weasley, hello to you too.” He said.

“Give. It. Back.” Weasley forced. He started looking a bit red in the face, would he explode?

“No, I’m going to hold on to it until I can give it back to Neville.” He said and went to put it in his pocket but Blaise snatched it out off his hand.

“Do you think Longbottom could find it up that tree.” Blaise taunted, mounted his broom and flew away.

To everyone's shock the one who went after him was not Weasley but Potter, and he was fast!.

Blaise threw the small ball and Potter zoomed right behind, catching it before it could smash in a window. He landed and walked towards Zephyr.

“Here.” He said with a small smile.

Zephyr stared at the ball and then looked up to him.

“Keep it, it would be easier if you gave it back instead of me.” He said.

Potter opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Professor Mcgonagall stormed through the doors.

“Harry Potter!”

“Tough luck, mate. Just explain and I'm sure she'll understand.” Said Weasley, trying to be reassuring.

The Slytherins were snickering and Zephyr watched as Potter was lead inside, off to get his detention.

Their first flying lesson ended without anyone else going into the air.

* * *

“I just overheard two seventh years talking about Blakely.” Pansy said as she sat down to get dinner.

“Blakely? What about him.” Asked Draco

“Apparently he's got a secret admirer.”

“Oooh, secret admirer? Do tell.” Said Daphne.

The two girls obviously didn't like each other and Pansy made this even more obvious by glaring at the other girl before ignoring her and continuing.

“He got a rose this morning.” Said pansy, in between bites.

“What colour?” Asked Theo. “What? The colour of a flower tells more than a simple card, my mother taught me that.” He expanded as he noticed the looks he was getting for his question.

“Hmm, I think they said it was black. The weirder thing is, is that the card only had a name on it, his name.” She answered.

“Are you sure that what they said? Black roses mean death and farewell, usually of a relationship. Maybe you misheard them.”

“No, no. I'm sure I heard it right. I was right behind them.”

“Then it wasn't a secret admirer but an ex.” Draco smirked before taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

“Or it was someone who doesn't know about flower meanings and thought black looked exotic or pretty,” added Zephyr.

“I hope they'll have a public row, I want to know who sent the git those flowers.” Daphne said, having listened to their conversation. Pansy growled softly at her hoping she would mind her own business.

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk but soon everyone was off to the common room.

* * *

“How are you finding school?” Asked Severus while making tea.

His son had come for their weekly tea time on Friday and they would always spend it conversing with each other. Severus saw it as a way to get to know Zephyr a bit more and he hoped Zephyr thought the same.

“Really well, although Weasley is still being awful and Blaise isn't making it any better with his taunting. He called the Gryffindors kittens Wednesday.”

Severus smirked, kittens was an apt description for the first year Gryffindors. He sat down opposite of Zephyr and placed two cups of tea in front of them, sugar and spoons next to them.

“And I noticed in these past three weeks that you’ve got quite the reputation among the higher years.” He continued, nonchalantly.

“Oh?” Of course he kew what his son was talking about but wanted to know what Zephyr would say.

“Yes, apparently the sixth year Slytherin girls can't get enough of your ‘smoky voice’ and ‘commanding aura’. They find it, what was the word? Hot.”

It was a mistake to take a sip of tea because he almost spat it all out while spluttering. That, he hadn't expected. What he had expected was something about how they all thought he was scary or evil or something like that. But ‘hot’? Zephyr must be joking.

Once his throat was cleared he said so.

“No, not at all.” He grinned.

Severus shook his head. “Drink your tea.”

They finished their drinks and moved towards the fire. It was almost curfew and Severus still wanted to know something.

“Are you sleeping alright?”

“Ah… yes.” He said, clearly lying.

“You need to practise more before you attempt to lie to me.”

Zephyr sighed, seeing how futile the attempt was.

“I had a few nightmare, nothing bad. Woke up the dorm the first time but I found a silencing spell that lasts the whole night so they can sleep undisturbed.”

“I see. Dreamless sleep would be useless, seeing as there is no rhythm. Perhaps talking about it would help?”

“No, I — its almost curfew. I should go. Thanks for the tea, dad. Good night.” Zephyr stood up hastily and all but ran out.

Now Severus was the one to sigh. What could have happened to him to give him such nightmares? He’d heard Zephyr scream a few times back home. And it was the most terrifying sound he’d ever heard, and he’d heard a lot of screaming.

He vowed to himself that he would find out what happened to his son and punish those responsible for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Quirrel was weird.

Scratch that. Professor Quirrel was really weird. He stuttered and had no idea how to teach a class. He spoke to softly and he was overall a joke. Even the Gryffindors thought so.

The TA, a woman called Miranda Pinkblossom, was slightly better, at least she could explain things.

The thing was, DADA was supposed to be really interested, but the teacher looked as if he would faint at even the faintest whisper of a dark spell meaning they were not learning anything useful. Also madam Pinkblossom kept glancing at the Slytherins way too often.

They were forced to listen to his stuttering and stammering for two hours before they were allowed to leave.

* * *

"You remember Blakely? From a few days ago?" Asked pansy.

They were sat at a table in the library, working on their essays when Pansy asked this.

"Yeah, the guy who got a black rose from some crazy girl." Said Blaise.

"That's him, he fainted during class today." She confirmed, having stopped writing.

"Fainted? Do they know why?" By now everyone had stopped with what they were doing to listen to the conversation.

She shook her head. " there's nothing wrong with him but he's in a coma, well its more forced sleep than coma. The Hufflepuffs can hear him screaming at night."

"How awful!" Cried Millicent. "Maybe it's a disease? A new one."

"A new disease they can't find, that's unlikely." Said Zephyr. "Madam Pomfrey probably already checked for something like that."

"If it was a disease more people would have been infected. I'm sure they'll find out what's wrong with him soon." Added Draco. And with that the conversation shifted to something lighter.

* * *

That was weeks ago and it was now hallowe'en. More and more Slytherins fainted and slipped into comas and the whole House of Slytherin was in a state of panic. Nobody showed it, because Slytherin was all about control. But one could know from the hushed whispers and soft voices that they were all afraid to be next.

Only one person found out a possible clue as to what kept causing this.

"It's the roses." Zephyr told a bleary eyed Draco. If you told someone that a Malfoy woke up anything but perfect the Malfoy in question would not only have your life but would make what was left of your life unbearable.

Personally, Zephyr thought Draco shouldn't try so hard at being perfect. In the morning, his mussed up hair and growled responses made him look more human, more approachable. The Draco that the world saw was closed off, with his slicked back hair and pureblood manners. Secretly, Zephyr treasured these mornings, hoping they would never disappear.

"Roses?" Muttered Draco, not understanding, then his eyes widened and he sat up abruptly. "Of course, the roses! Every single victim received a rose before fainting a few days later!"

They were the only two up and they were currently sitting on Draco's bed. Zephyr had woken up and after having his epiphany proceeded to shake Draco awake. He was snarled and swatted at three times before Draco was awake enough to string a few sentences together.

"I think someone is sneaking in at night." He stated. "The question is; how do they get in. This is Slytherin. No self respecting Slytherin would let someone in."

"Maybe it's a teacher?" Zephyr wondered.

"We should stake out, catch them in the act, or at least find out their identity."

Great idea! How about tonight?"

"Sure, we'll hide behind the couch after everyone has gone to bed." Draco muttered while lying down again.

Zephyr was about to say something but noticed Draco had fallen asleep. He went to get off the bed and to his own when Draco suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him next to him, holding him tightly. Zephyr tried to get away but Draco's grip was as tight as the giant squid's. they were pressed firmly together and Zephyr had no way of getting loose so he sighed, snuggled up for extra warmth and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Zephyr awoke. The first thing he noticed was silk against his cheek. During the night they had apparently changed positions because he was now with a leg and half his body over and on Draco, who was still asleep and who still had a death grip on him. Only the death grip had shifted from his shoulder to his waist.

"Draco." He whispered, hoping Draco would rouse.

" _Draco._ " A bit louder.

" _Draco!_ "

"What?" Draco's eyes opened and he looked down. "Oh. What are you doing here?" He asked, still holding on tightly.

"Could you let go of me now?" Zephyr asked instead of responding.

"Sorry." He said and let go. "What are you doing here?" He repeated. They both sat up.

"You fell asleep after our talk and I was going to leave but you grabbed me and pulled me next to you and you wouldn't let go." Zephyr explained.

"Really? I'm so sorry, Zephyr."

"Don't worry. I didn't mind. Plus, I slept great." He reassured.

"Alright, but its weird. I've never done that to anyone else. Not with Pansy or Theo Or Astoria and we used to sleep in the same bed a lot when we were little."

"I wouldn't think too much of it, maybe you were just dreaming you were cuddling a teddy bear or something." He grinned.

Draco blushed. "Malfoys do not cuddle!" He shrieked.

"Really? Then what do you call what we did, then?" Zephyr asked.

"That— uh— you— oh, shut up." He stammered.

"Yes, sir!" He said left the bed to make himself ready for the day.

* * *

Their first class was DADA, which was a double hour. They were paired up and tasked to practice shielding spells. Zephyr went together with Theo, Draco with Vince, Greg with Blaise and Millicent with Pansy, forcing Daphne to pair with a Gryffindor, which turned out to be Granger.

The spells were pretty easy and Greg and Vince seemed happy with the opportunity to hex people. Second hour they had to listen to an interesting lecture about the unusual uses of the shielding spells they practiced. Well, Zephyr found it interesting, Blaise looked ready to fall asleep and Draco was frowning more and more the longer the Professor talked, obviously getting irritated with his stuttering.

After DADA they had a free period. Zephyr and Draco broke free from the group to talk strategy. They decided to hide in the common room every night after everyone had gone to bed. Draco said they weren't going to act like Gryffindors and attack at the first sight of him. Zephyr responded with saying they should get evidence by first finding out their identity and then by snooping around their office. It wasn't much of a plan, but they were young and wanted to do something and this was it.

Charms was next and they were trying wingardium leviosa. A spell that lifted an object, in this case a feather , into the air. Professor Flitwick said they had to 'swish and flick' their wrist otherwise the spell wouldn't work.

Zephyr noticed everyone had difficulty with either saying it right or the swish and flick. Draco had the former so Zephyr decided to give a bit of advice, hoping the others would follow it as well.

"Draco," he said, catching Draco's attention, "Try saying it differently."

Draco frowned but before he could try they heard a very exasperated voice.

"It's  _levi-o-sa_ not _levio-sa._ " It was Granger with her know-it-all attitude.

"Why don't you try it then?" Said Weasley and she did.

"Well done. Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Said Professor Flitwick.

Zephyr rolled his eyes.

" _Wingardium leviosa._ " He said and his feather shot almost two feet into the air.

"Ah, mister Snape. Good job. Ten points to Slytherin."

Granger was glaring at him, probably hated the fact that she wasn't the best at something.

_Well tough luck, Granger. My father, who you mocked, taught me. Which means this won't be the only thing I'll be better at than you._

He shot her a smug look back and watched as her eyes widened before she grit her teeth and turned to her feather. Draco having caught the silent interaction, snickered softly at the display. This class ended even better than he had hoped.

Zephyr was walking towards the library with Draco, Pansy and Theo when they heard Weasley talking pretty loudly with Potter.

"'It's  _levi-o-sa_ not _levio-sa,_ '" he mocked, "its no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

As fate would have it Granger had heard it all and ran past Weasley, tears in her eyes.

"Great going, Weasley! You just made a girl cry, your mum must be so proud!" Jeered Draco.

"Shut up, you pointy git!" He yelled back, but he looked slightly guilty.

* * *

Once in the library Zephyr suggested to Draco that they try to find a spell or potion that could be responsible for the comas but after hours of searching they had found nothing. Their friends were getting suspicious but Draco didn't want to tell them anything until they knew who left the roses.

The real excitement started not at night, like they thought would happen, but at dinner, when Professor Quirrel burst through the doors of the great hall when everyone one was eating.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," and with that he fainted.

Immediately everyone started yelling and screaming.

"I can't believe he actually fainted." He told Draco, who nodded.

Dumbledore stood up and told the prefects to take everyone to their common room. Suddenly it hit him.

"Hold on, our common room is in the dungeons, we can't go there!" He said. More people than he thought would, heard Zephyr and were refusing to walk further.

Zephyr looked around and saw his dad sneak out as well as Potter and Weasley. He decided to follow his dad and left. Only Draco knowing where he was going. He vaguely heard the prefect's plan to go kip in the Ravenclaw common room before they turned a corner.

_Where was he going?_ His dad took the stairs two at a time and Zephyr struggled to keep out of sight but keep up.

All of the sudden dad was nowhere to be found. He looked around and continued past another corner. A door to his right suddenly opened and loud barking could be heard until his dad stepped out and slammed the door shut. His back was to Zephyr but he could see that his father was breathing heavily. He took a hesitant step forward.

"Are you alright, dad?" He asked.

Dad turned around so fast his robes made a sharp swishing sound. In a blink of an eye he had his wand trained on Zephyr before he recognised him and lowered it.

"Zephyr?" Dad asked. "What are you doing here, you foolish boy?"

"You're hurt." He pointed out. There was a large gash on his left leg, probably from the beast behind the door.

A girl's scream paired with loud thumps and things breaking could be heard close by

"Never mind that, come with me."he said and together they walked towards the sounds.

They found Granger, Weasley and Potter surrounding an unconscious troll. Professor Mcgonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were already present and it looked like they were just flayed by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Severus, glad you could join us. It trust it is still safe?" Asked the Headmaster.

Dad nodded. "For now."

They then noticed Zephyr.

"Mr. Snape. What are you doing out of your common room?" Demanded Professor Mcgonagall.

Before he could respond, dad said, "I do believe I was out on an errand for Albus, Minerva."

"What?" She asked, while the Headmaster was smiling serenely.

"I was out on an errand." Dad said with a straight face.

Zephyr could not hold in his laughter any longer. The Gryffindors joined him and dad was smirking.

"Honestly, Severus!" She chided.

"Lighten up Minerva. The troll has been taken care of and there are no more dangers." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Although I do believe it is time for all of us to retire to bed." His father was already walking away.

"Come, Zephyr." Zephyr nodded and followed his dad.

"Good night professor, Headmaster." He said with a nod to each.

* * *

They had to wait until eleven O'clock for everyone to fall asleep. Zephyr and Draco hid behind one of the sofas at the right side of the common room, waiting for the sight of the perpetrator. Zephyr knew there was chance they wouldn't visit tonight but they couldn't risk the chance of missing them.

Zephyr had told Draco everything he knew about what happened with the troll, how Granger, Weasley and Potter were the ones to knock it unconscious.

They were waiting for what seemed like ages before Draco sighed. "This is boring, nothing's happening." He whined.

"Shh! Listen." Draco shut up and they both could hear the soft creak of the portrait swinging open. A dark figure stepped inside, but it was too dark to even see if they were male or female. Zephyr was barely breathing, the pressure to be silent heavy on his lungs. A glance to his side showed that Draco had the same problem.

The shadow stepped towards the stairs, Draco waved and pointed to the figure's hand. A rose was in it. Now they only had to find out who it was. Zephyr crawled closer, silently and slowly, hoping to get a look at their face, the only thing he noticed was the long hair, meaning it was a woman, an adult.

The woman had gone down the steps and there was nothing more they could find out about her for now. Both waited until she was back in the common room. Draco tried to see her face by carefully looking around the sofa she was walking past. Zephyr didn't know if he saw something. The portrait swung closed behind her and he was about to ask Draco if he saw something before Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs, into their dorm and onto his bed, casting a silencing spell as they sat again.

"I couldn't see anything." He said, taking his first full breath since the figure appeared in their common room.

"Are you sure?" Zephyr asked.

Draco nodded.

"Well, at least we know it's a woman."

"And a teacher, so it shouldn't be hard to find out who did it. We just have to keep hiding here at night to catch her."

"We have to stop her." Zephyr said, suddenly extra serious.

"I know." He responded calmly.

Zephyr stood up from the bed and stretched. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night." He returned.

They both slept awfully, each thinking about the next victim that was about to fall into a pit of terror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! References/thoughts to/about RAPE!
> 
> If you'd like to skip that part, skip the part between the double line breaks.

* * *

* * *

Weeks came and went and they were still unable to catch the woman. She also hadn't visited the common room again and was lying low. Christmas was soon coming and with it came Christmas holiday. Draco would be going home and Zephyr would be staying at Hogwarts with his dad.

He'd had a few more Friday night tea times with his father, and he had asked him countless times to talk about his nightmares, subtly of course. But not subtle enough that Zephyr couldn't pick out his intentions.

His nightmares weren't something he wanted to discuss with his dad. He was afraid of what his reaction would be. Would he be disgusted? Would he find him disgusting? Would he not want him anymore? He himself still felt filthy each and every time he thought about it. It had lessened after the years, but he knew it was not a feeling that would ever go away.

Caroline would be disgusted with him. Would accuse him of lying, maybe, or would say that he'd asked for it or something. He never told her what happened that night in fear of being kicked out of the house.

He could sometimes still feel it. The too big hands over his skinny frame, sweaty and running all over him. The larger man crushing him. The breath constantly in his ear, mouth whispering creepy things that in it self gave him nightmares. The fingers touching a place they had no right to be touching, invading him, tearing him. The appendage that forced its way into him, the grunts, moans, filth that spilled out from the man and flooded into him. The searing pain. The smell of blood. His own tears, streaking down his cheeks as he begs the man to stop, to please, please stop it!

After a nightmare, he swore the first thing he smelled was blood, his blood. Running down his thighs and onto his bed. And after every nightmare he still felt pain everywhere. And it wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he scrubbed or how hot the water was. The touches, the whispers, the smells. They never left.

So no, he wasn't going to tell his dad or anyone else about his nightmares. He was filthy, and it was best that he kept it to himself, and act as if nothing bothered him.

So what if he woke up screaming sometimes, he could handle it, he didn't need anyone. He was fine keeping people at a distance. He was tainted and everyone else was pure, don't taint them.

_"You're so pretty."_

_"You scream so beautifully."_

_"I will come back for you."_

_Christmas, Christmas, think about Christmas._

He still had to get a gift for Draco, but he had no idea what. What could one give someone who already had so much. Maybe a book? He'd have to ask his dad if he had any ideas, Draco was his godson, after all.

* * *

* * *

It was raining. Bucketloads. And it was amazing.

He wanted to go outside, but instead he was stuck in class. DADA, the last class before Christmas holiday, to be precise.

"Good morning, everyone, I trust everyone slept well, last night?" Madam Pinkblossom asked, "

Normally he would have enjoyed her enthusiasm, but not today. He was feeling down, the nightmare from this morning was more vivid than usual, and he was still halfway stuck in it. Scenes zooming in and out his vision. It seemed like there was nothing to help him take his mind of it. Not even Draco, who had a concerned and puzzled expression on his face.

Everyone else had been woken up by loud sobbing and wailing. Tracey Davis from second year had received a black rose and she had been unconsolable since morning. They had to take her to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught. Zephyr wanted to see her rose, examine it, find out why only the victim could smell the scent that came with it. Tracey said that it stank like rotting fruit, gagging while telling him.

This was getting crazier with each day: there was a woman who for some reason left roses at night for different people each night, only for that person to faint and slip into a coma a few days later. Plus the rose was black, a message of death, and smelled like rotting fruit. Draco and Zephyr were no closer to finding out her identity than that night after the troll.

Zephyr sighed, if they didn't figure out a way to stop this madness someone might actually die, he didn't want that to happen. There must be something else he could do. He could feel that these coming weeks were going to be hard, he was already feeling depressed, the exciting feeling of going to hogwarts worn of because of the stupid nightmares that just wouldn't go away, and with this self inflicted pressure to find the perp it was a wonder he himself hadn't fainted.

"Professor Quirrel won't be teaching today, I'm afraid. He's feeling a bit under the weather. But no worries! I'm here and I'll do my best to make sure you children learn something today. Now. Who can tell me why werewolves are classified as dark creatures?" She continued. Her blonde hair swayed as she walked passed their tables.

Only one hand shot up and predictably, it was Granger's.

"Miss granger? Your answer, please?"

"Werewolves are listed as dark creatures because they are dangerous. They transform into their wolf form at the full moon and if they don't take a Wolfsbane potion, they'll be very aggressive and violent, resulting in a lot of deaths." She stated, as if reciting a text book, which she probably has.

"Thank you, miss Granger. Alright, next question. This one is for the Slytherins." She said, with an odd glint in her brown eyes. "there exists a certain spell that allows someone to reflect a spell. Can anyone tell me the name of this spell? Mr Snape?"

"Uhh… protego?" He guessed. There were loads of spells that protected the caster from hexes, some absorbed them and some send them back to the caster of the hex. Protego was one that send the spell back when it came in touch with the shimmery shield of protego. The shield stayed as long as the caster concentrated on the spell.

"Correct, Mr Snape. Protego is a very strong shielding spell, unlike the shielding spells you have been practising with a few weeks ago, protego needs a lot of magical strength, which is way only the upper years are taught that spell, I'm surprised you even knew it. Then again, I suppose the son of our potions master would know a great deal about hexes and such. Let's continue."

The rest of the class was spent with her asking questions and when no one knew the answer she would explain in great detail what it was.

* * *

"Zephyr."

He was just on his way to the Great Hall when someone called his name. Zephyr was walking alone seeing as everyone was now having a delicious dinner, well, almost everyone, because Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the hallway, walking towards him.

"Potter, can I help you?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" Potter asked, looking concerned just like Draco was.

"And you would care… why exactly?" He shot back. He was in no mood to be dealing with potter, he wanted to eat and then curl up in front of the fire in father's armchair with a thick book.

"I— I have been getting this… vibe from you. I can't explain it but it felt sad." His eyes locked with Zephyr's and they were filled with determination. "And I do care."

"A vibe? Tell me did this mysterious vibe not tell you I prefer to be left alone. Why would you care about me. I'm just an evil slimy Slytherin snake, aren't I?" He snarled.

Potter flinched back a bit but they were still close enough to touch.

"You're feeling angry and hurt. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that day. I regretted it immediately. It's just that Hagrid was the first real friend I had and he told me that all Slytherins were evil and then Ron as well and Voldemort came from that House and he killed my parents so I just listened to them instead of thinking for myself." He finished. "I'm sorry."

Zephyr deflated, the anger dissipating, he couldn't fault Potter from thinking the worst of Slytherin. If Zephyr had been told all of that and if his parents had been killed by Voldemort he wouldn't like Slytherin as well.

He sighed. "I suppose I could forgive you."

Potter perked up, hopeful. "Thank you, I'm really sorry, I also don't think you're a slimy Slytherin snake. You're really nice."

"Ssh, don't say that out loud! You'll ruin my reputation." He snickered and Potter joined him.

"Could you tell me why you're sad?" He asked after they calmed down.

"Why?" Asked Zephyr.

"I want to help you. Please?" Potter pleaded.

"You can't help me, no one can. So stop asking."

"But—"

"I said you can't" He interrupted, weary, he was hungry but at the moment he wanted to collapse in bed and sleep.

"Alright, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you." Promised Potter.

"Thanks." He managed a small smile before getting serious again. "You said you could feel my emotions. How?" He asked. He wanted to know the answer, he felt uneasy knowing someone knew what he felt.

Apparently Potter picked up on this. "Don't worry, it's not all the time. It's like… a wave," he nodded, "a wave and when I stepped closer I could kinda feel what you feel. The same happened with Dumbledore."

So Potter could feel his emotions? Great, just great.

"You're worried, why?" Potter wanted to know.

Instead of answering, Zephyr decided to do a little test. "Could you take a few steps back. Stop when you can't feel anything."

Potter took a few steps back until he was about five meters away from him. "Around here, I suppose." He declared.

"Can you feel anyone else's?"

"No. I could get anything from Ron and Hermione. Thought I'd imagined it but then I felt a really strong emotion wave from Professor Dumbledore." He said. "Why are you worried?" Potter repeated.

Zephyr hesitated slightly and could see Potter look down. "You've heard what's been happening within Slytherin?" Potter nodded. "Well, Draco and I have been trying to find out who's behind it all but we're getting nowhere and there's now this and some other stuff too." He trailed off "so, any adventures going on in Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Someone is trying to steal the philosopher's stone and we're trying to find more information about it with no luck. Hermione has been spending all her free time holed up in the library." Potter said.

"The philosopher's stone is in hogwarts?" Zephyr was perplexed.

"Oh. Yeah." Potter proceeded to tell Zephyr all a out what happened since the beginning of the year.

"Wait. Hold up. You think my dad wants to steal the philosopher's stone? You do realise he works for Headmaster Dumbledore, right? There's no way he'd be the one. I think you should watch out for Professor Quirrel."

"Quirrel? No way! He's way too cowardly."

"It's always the silent ones you should look out for. He fainted that night with the troll but he's a DADA teacher so he should be able to handle anything dark, including trolls. I think it's an act."

"No one is that good an actor."

"You'd be surprised, potter."

"Harry."

"What?"

"You should call me harry." He clarified.

"Alright, Harry." Zephyr tried it out. It was weird to call him Harry after always thinking of him as Potter, but he could get used to it.

Harry smiled and asked, "Are you hungry? The kitchen is close by, we could get some hot chocolate or something."

"No, sorry. I think I'm just going to head to bed. I'm exhausted." He declined.

"Okay. Well, goodnight, Zephyr." Harry said.

"Good night, Harry." He returned.

Zephyr watched as Harry walked away before he thought of something that could help Harry. He was only a few steps away so Zephyr didn't have to shout.

"Hey, Harry." He called.

Harry turned around, a curious look on his face.

"You should look up Nicholas Flamel." He said.

"Thanks, I will. Well, Hermione will." Harry smiled again and left.

Zephyr was grinning slightly when he returned to the common room. Everyone was already in bed or almost ready to go to bed. He found Draco sitting on his bed and joined, casting a silencing spell and closing the curtains. They were sitting across from each other, Draco leaning against the headboard with his ankles crossed and stretched out and Zephyr with his legs crossed like the lotus position. He quickly told Draco everything that happened and while Draco still wasn't happy with the way Harry acted he'd promise to at least try and get along with him. Draco was also looking less concerned than this morning so he decided to ask him about that.

"How are you?" Zephyr asked.

"I'm great." Draco nodded. "Yeah, I am. You were looking pretty depressed this morning but now you're happier. I guess Potter managed to cheer you up, huh?" There was something off about his voice and his face was closed off and blank.

"Draco?" He asked, "is everything okay?" He leaned closer to peer at his face.

"Yeah, I'm great." He said.

"Don't lie, Draco. There's clearly something wrong, please tell me."

"We're still friends, right?" Draco asked suddenly.

Zephyr nodded. "Best friends."

"Best friends are supposed to look after each other. But I thought you wanted to take of it yourself so I left you alone. But you talked with Potter and suddenly you're all happy again and that's supposed to be my job, you know."

"You don't want me to be friendly with Harry?"

"No that's not it. I— argh!" He exclaimed. "I want to be the one that makes you happy, I know it sounds weird. I feel as if I failed at being your friend." Draco said sadly.

"He managed to distract me a little. These past weeks I've been thinking about some pretty depressing stuff and then what's been happening with the Slytherins and it's just too much, I guess." He explained. "You haven't failed, you know, I did want to be left alone, but you know Gryffindors, always sticking their noses were it's not wanted. I almost hexed him before he apologised."

"But you are feeling better? Could you tell me about it?" He asked.

Zephyr hesitated. "I'm just dealing with stuff." He shrugged.

"I want you to know that you can always talk to me. About anything." Draco stressed.

"Thanks. It's nice, I never had anyone caring about me like this."

"No one?" Asked Draco, a shocked tone to his voice.

Zephyr shook his head. "My mom—" he stopped suddenly, not sure if he should tell Draco, before making up his mind and continuing, "my mom thought I was a nuisance, she doesn't care about me. But then my dad came and now you and harry and it's strange. I've always been alone."

"Me too. My parents don't spend a lot of time with me and it's lonely in our big manor. I had friends but they only liked me because of my first name, not because of me. They always told me I was weird and that they didn't like me. Everyone thinks I'm just a spoilt rich kid but when you only see your mother once a week you have to take what you can get."

"What about Pansy?" Zephyr inquired.

"She just hangs around me because she wants to be the future mrs. Malfoy. You're the first real friend that I made on my own."

"Well. I don't know what the name Malfoy means to everyone so you can be sure that I like you for you." He reassured. Zephyr sat up on his knees and shuffled closer, pulling Draco into a hug. Draco gripped him even tighter and they stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the wonder of a real friend soak in.

Eventually Zephyr pulled back. It had gotten pretty late and by now everyone was in deep slumber.

"Let's go." Said Draco. "Tonight we're going to find out, I can feel it."

"I hope you're right." Zephyr sighed. "I could use a full night's rest."

Draco opened the curtains, cancelling the silencing spell in the process, and stepped off the bed. Zephyr followed him and together they made their way to the common room, which was deserted.

The portrait suddenly creaked slowly as it was opened from the other side. Zephyr and Draco dived behind the closest couch, shared a relieved look that showed that they thought they were very lucky and watched as the woman, blond, they noticed, walked to the middle to common room and looked around. They made themselves as silent and as small as possible, holding their breath as the blonde walked past them, without noticing that she had spectators. With shock they saw that the blond haired woman was Madam Pinkblossom. She had stepped into the light of the fireplace and her whole body was illuminated, making her slightly orange.

As soon as she had left the rose and walked out of the portrait hole, Draco burst out, "Pinkblossom! I can't believe it's her!"

"Ssh!" He shushed. "It does make sense. She's been weirdly interested in Slytherins, always glancing at us during class, breakfast, lunch and dinner. I even caught her staring at me." Zephyr pointed out.

Draco took out his wand and cast a silencing charm. It expanded around them like a bubble, Draco had obviously practised.

"Still! She's really bubbly and happy, how could she be responsible for the comas?" He exclaimed, pacing slightly in front of Zephyr but staying inside the bubble.

"She just is, apparently." Zephyr said, thinking back to the sly glances and manic glint in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before but could now easily see in his memories of her.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked, still pacing, adrenaline still in his system.

"I want to sneak into her office." He said, sitting down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

"Sneak in? When? tomorrow is Christmas holiday and my father practically ordered me to come home. I really want to help." Draco had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of Zephyr.

"The first possible moment. We can't let anyone else get hurt."

"Alright, but what can I do?" Draco asked.

"You've got a big library back home, right?" Draco nodded. "Try to find out anything you can about hexes that put people to sleep. Focus on nightmares and fears." Zephyr thought for a moment. "It could be a potion."

"Got it. I'm going to bed now." A yawn showed that Draco was really tired. "Good night, Zephyr."

"Night, Draco." Zephyr returned and Draco left for bed.

Zephyr hadn't gone to dad and his weekly tea time tonight. Seeing as it was late and he was tired he decided to visit tomorrow and explain.

He crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N : please tell me what you think of this chapter. If anything's inaccurate or simply wrong please correct me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mentions of child abuse in Severus' POV.

The next morning, after breakfast, Zephyr visited his father. Apologising for not turning up last night and explaining that Draco and he had found out that Pinkblossom was responsible for putting Slytherins into comas.

Dad was unsurprisingly shocked, he had thought that Quirrel was the one doing it because of his attempts to steal the philosopher's stone, which he told Zephyr all about. Dad told him where Pinkblossom's office was and made him promise to be careful.

Now Zephyr was saying goodbye to Draco, who was going home as per command of his father. He knew Draco was a bit disappointed about not being there to help Zephyr when he would be sneaking into her office.

"Owl me." Said Draco, just before he stepped into the carriage that would take him to the train. Zephyr nodded.

"Here." He held out a square box wrapped in green and silver gift wrapping. "Don't open it before Christmas." Zephyr took the gift with a smile and a thank you.

"You'll get my present together with dad's." Zephyr said.

After Draco had left Zephyr went on his way to the library. He finished most of his holiday homework in record time. When dinner came he sat next to his dad. Because there were not a lot of students at school now, the four tables were abandoned in favour of one big table were everyone sat and ate. Students and teachers both.

Zephyr noticed that Harry sat with Weasley and Granger and decided to sit next to him when the other two weren’t there, he was not in the mood for a fight.

After dinner Zephyr went outside tot he great lake, he'd been there a few times before. The sight at night was a perfect background when thinking, at least for him. He sat on a big rock at the side of the lake, it was flat and very hard. His cushioning charms still needed a bit of practicing so he set about doing that.

The stone felt softer than before and he found that it would do. He sat down and looked at the big expanse of the lake. It shimmered and sparkled with the moonlight. The stars reflected on the surface and Zephyr got lost in thought.

He thought about this morning, where they'd woken up again to crying. A fifth year girl was next. She'd been taken to the infirmary for diagnostics but they'd found nothing. The black rose smelled like nothing and they had nothing for evidence. If he couldn't find something in her office, they'd be back to square one. A spell book, the roses themselves or some remains of the potion used. If he could find that, Pinkblossom would be stopped and maybe they could make a cure.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud splash. He looked around and saw a large tentacle breaking the surface of the lake. It was quite close to the edge and was coming closer? Something else came through the surface and Zephyr watched as first one then two big eyes opened and looked straight at him.

The giant squid. He'd seen it swimming around in the lake through the window above his bed. Eight tentacles of the same length and a huge head. This was the first time he'd seen it up close. The giant squid blinked at him and Zephyr raised a hand to wave to it.

Its tentacle, slick with algae and other stuff, reached out and traced the side of his face, leaving it slimy. He grimaced but didn't wipe it away. He would shower as soon as he was back in the common room.

It retracted its tentacle and gave a wave before disappearing into the lake again.

Zephyr sat there for a few more minutes, thinking about the squid's weird behaviour.

He knew the squid didn't just appear to watch someone, much less to touch them. So why did the giant squid appear before him? Why did it wave and stroke his face? He didn't know and it wasn't the first time animals acted weird around him. The owls were sometimes very affectionate to him when he visited the owlery for Hades. When there was someone else in the owlery they would be indifferent to them and keep their attention to him.

Back at the common room everything was quiet. He was the only one from his year who stayed behind. There were a few upper years that were at hogwarts, including the fifth year girl and the other Slytherins in the infirmary.

He showered and then went to bed.

* * *

Three days before Christmas dad took him to Hogsmeade to buy presents.

They were walking past Zonko’s when Zephyr saw a gift in the store next to it that would be perfect for Draco.

Cloak fastenings made of silver. Two dragons that would meet when clasped. It was beautiful and he was certain Draco would think so too.

He already had found a present for his father, a set of potion flasks made of crystal that were decorated with winding vines. Seeing as his dad was a potions master he found the gift fitting for him. Zephyr also bought some emerald earrings for Pansy, some books for Theo and Millicent and lots of candy for Greg and Vince. Harry didn't have a wand holster yet so Zephyr decided to get that for him.

He didn't get anything for Blaise because he noticed the boy wasn't all that interested in being friendly with him. He was acting more and more like a bully, not only to the Gryffindors but also to his fellow Slytherins. Zephyr had caught him making some second year cry in the hallway. How a first year was able to do that he didn't know. As soon as Blaise had seen him he sneered and walked away. Zephyr walked back with the second year to their common room, where she joined her friends again. After that he stayed away from Blaise.

It was snowing outside and the wind was blowing harshly. He was glad he had pulled his hair in a low ponytail so most of it stayed out of his face, his dad hadn't done that so his hair was constantly in his face, making him grimace.

Zephyr pulled his Slytherin green and silver scarf closer around his neck. He was done buying presents and instead was just looking around as his dad purchased what he needed.

After dad was done they got butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks and went back to hogwarts.

* * *

It was Christmas today and the Christmas tree in the common room was decked in Slytherin colours. A smaller tree in Zephyr’s dorm had a few presents under it. He had given his father his present yesterday night and the one for Draco to owl, right before he went to bed and Zephyr had gotten his gift from him. He had placed it under the tree together with Draco’s present and the rest.

After he got out of bed, showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed, he sat down in front of the tree and pulled the smallest present towards him. Zephyr opened it carefully, not wanting to tear the wrapping. Inside the small box that was under the wrapping was a quill. The note underneath told Zephyr that it was a self-inking quill. Theo had remembered that Zephyr had complained about having to dip his quill in the ink well every three words and had gotten this for him. He was glad now that he had bought a book about Animagi for Theo instead of something else, because he had been curious about it for a while but the Hogwarts library had nothing in depth on the subject.

The second gift was from Pansy, it was a dark blue cloak with black fastenings. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He put on the cloak when he was in front of the mirror. It fit very well with the clothes he was wearing now; light blue jeans and a black shirt. He could tell Pansy had picked this one with a lot of care. Probably with the thought that it went well with his eyes. When he pulled up the hood over his head it casted shadow over his face making it seem as if his eyes were glowing in the dark, like a cat and gave him a mysterious and dangerous aura. She couldn’t have known it would have this effect so perhaps she was just lucky with her choice. He was really happy with this gift.

Zephyr walked back and opened his third present, this one was from Vince. He had gotten Zephyr loads of candy, including candy quills and chocolate frogs. There were a lot more that he didn’t recognise or know. Greg had given him Crystallised pomegranate seeds and cherry lollipops. Pomegranate was his favourite fruit so the Crystallised seeds were a great gift. He popped one in his mouth and gave a high pitched ‘hmm’ at the sweetness. Zephyr quickly looked around to make sure no one was around to have heard that sound and let out a breath of relief. That would have been embarrassing.

He had left Draco and dad’s gifts for last. Draco’s gift was a notebook. The front was green and inside was something written. _‘this note book is one of a pair. If you write in this one the person who holds the second one will be able to read it. and the reverse works as well. If the owner of the second book writes something you will be able to read and answer it. This book has been charmed to never run out of space to write or tear.’_

 _Wow, how useful._ He grabbed the self-inking quill he got from Theo and wrote _‘hello.’_

Immediately the words _‘Zephyr! What do you think of my gift? – Draco.’_ appeared.

_‘It’s amazing, thank you very much, Draco. Have you opened my gift yet?’_

_‘Yes, I love them and I’m always going to use them!’_

_‘How is your Christmas? It’s really quiet in here.’_

_‘It’s boring! Father organised a party and I ‘have to be on my best behaviour’. On the plus side, Pansy, Vince, Greg and Theo are going to be here as well.’_

_‘Really? Could you thank them for the gifts they gave me?’_

_‘Sure.’_

_‘Have you found anything in your library about those roses?’_

_‘Yes, it’s a lot to write to you now so I’ll bring the book with me when I come back.’_

_‘I haven’t gone into her office yet, I was planning to do that after the feast tonight.’_

_‘I want to be ther- e. I have to go now. Father wants me to get dressed. I’ll write to you at midnight.’_

_‘Alright, have fun!’_

There was no response from Draco so Zephyr closed the notebook and put it on his bedside table.

The gift from his father were dragonhide gloves. Specially made for handling potions. They were charmed with an anti-burning and tearing spell. He pulled them on and they immediately resized so they fit him like a second skin. He took them of and put them with the rest of his potions supplies. The gloves had been in a box that was too big. He peered inside and pulled out whatever else was in it. His hand came into contact with something soft and fuzzy.

It was a stuffed wolf, with dark grey fur and a bushy tail. It was a bit worn and dusty and looked pretty old. Had this been his dad’s? He had never gotten a stuffed animal. When he was little he had toys and such but no teddy bears or plushies. His mother didn’t like them. He hugged the wolf and breathed in the scent. Tears sprang into his eyes and he smiled. He stayed like that until his stomach rumbled. Zephyr placed the wolf on his bed and closed the curtains. The cloak was folded and placed on top of his trunk. The quill went into his school bag together with the candy. It was still early morning so Zephyr walked to the great hall.

There weren’t a lot of students there because it was still pretty early but he saw Harry sitting at the table. He went over to him and sat down.

“Morning, Zephyr.” Greeted Harry.

“Good morning, Harry.” Zephyr piled up some toast and eggs on his plate and began to eat.

They talked about the presents they had received and about their plans for today.

“I wanted to thank you for the wand holster you got me. To be honest I didn’t even think that was a thing. I always just shoved it in my sleeve.” Harry said sheepishly.

“I know. It’s why I got it for you.”

“Oh!” He exclaimed and turned to rummage through the bag he had at his side. “Here you go.” Harry gave him a small box wrapped in red and gold wrapping.

“I know it’s not much,” He said while Zephyr opened the gift. Harry had gotten him a book about magical creatures. In it were creatures ranked from most dangerous to least. There were a lot of creatures in it that Zephyr didn’t know. “But I hope you like it.”

“I do, thank you.” Zephyr closed the book and looked up. Weasley and Granger were coming this way so he stood. “Your friends are coming so that’s my cue to go.” Harry said goodbye as Zephyr left. He could hear Weasley’s loud voice as he said: “What was he doing here, Harry?”

He exited the great hall and was walking towards the common room

“Ah, our favourite snake.” Said Someone. He looked to the left and saw George walking next to him. Fred was at his right.

“How are you this fine, cold morning.” Said Fred as he slung an arm around Zephyr’s shoulder. George doing the same on the other side.

“Great.” He told them. “How are you two?”

Instead of answering they grinned at each other. Fred tousled Zephyr’s hair and then ran of, George following him closely.

_What was that all about?_

Zephyr shrugged and continued his way to the common room where he spend the rest of the morning and afternoon.

* * *

Severus was usually not one to enjoy festivities of any kind but as he sat here in the great hall next to his son. He thought he could get used to this, celebrating something with his son at his side. Zephyr had come to him before the feast and hugged him and thanked him for the wolf. The stuffed wolf that Severus himself had gotten from his mother when he was six, the same year she had died, he loved that wolf. Apparently it had been in the family for a few generations. Why a stuffed toy was so important he didn't know. He wanted Zephyr to know he had a family now, that he wasn't alone.

It was something he noticed in the two months since Zephyr came into his life. He was very quiet in the beginning, didn't want to be a bother, Zephyr told him once when he asked. He didn't eat much as well and Severus suspected that Caroline had done much more than just lock him up or slap him. He could only hope she wasn't like his own father, who liked to beat his son black and blue. Tobias Snape was an abusive bastard, he knew that and he knew that Caroline was abusive as well. But to what extent?

He noticed that Zephyr dealt with things on his own and he wanted him to know that he didn't have to. Severus wasn't good with children, even though he was a teacher. How could he reach out to Zephyr? He'd found that old wolf in a box in his chambers here at hogwarts and thought back to the moment he’d received it.

His mother, his beautiful mother, had told him she had gotten the toy from her own mother and that she loved it dearly. When she was young she had questioned why they had this as a family heirloom and she was told it was because the Princes would always be as loyal and intelligent as a wolf. His mother had told Severus all of this and he took it to heart. He screwed up a bit with the loyal part and was still working on making that right.

He'd told Zephyr that the wolf represented loyalty and intelligence, and that even though he might be too old for a stuffed animal it would remind him to be loyal and to use his brain. It would serve as a companion when Severus couldn't be there and with it he would always always have a piece of his family with him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zephyr glancing occasionally at Pinkblossom.

“I’m going. If she tries to leave could you stop her?” Zephyr asked softly.

Severus nodded and watched as his son stood and left the great hall. He looked around the table, Albus was eating merrily and had a twinkle in his eye. Minerva was more subdued but judging by the amount of firewhisky she was drinking that would soon change. Potter and his gang were talking loudly and the other students were doing much the same.

He started eating again and hoped Zephyr would hurry up and come back.

* * *

After he had left the great hall he walked towards the staircase that would take him to the third corridor where Pinkblossom’s office was. His footsteps were loud as he walked through the halls. He kept glancing around him as if something would jump out from the walls. Although in hogwarts one could never know what was possible.

He arrived in the third corridor and searched for the door that lead to her office. He found it locked and took out his wand. “Alohomora.” He whispered and heard the lock click. Zephyr opened it carefully and slipped inside. It was dark but instead of turning on the lights he used lumos instead.  
He used a spell that searched for wards and such but found nothing except for s few locking spells.

Zephyr looked around. It looked like a normal office. A bureau with papers and tests on it, sofas and chairs and a small counter with a magic kettle on it to make tea. Nothing to indicate that Dark Arts were used. No trace of roses of any kind and Dark Arts books. He frowned, walked towards the bureau and searched through the drawers. Nothing. Zephyr sighed and looked at the bookcase. He read every spine and found one that had nothing on it. In it was the instructions on how to make the terrore vitam potion. A potion that, once inhaled or ingested, gave the person nightmares and put them to sleep.

He grinned. Finally they had some proof! He pulled out his wand, ready to copy it to show Draco, when the doorknob rattled.

“I assure you, my Lord, everything is going according to plan.”


	10. Chapter 10

He turned wide, panicked eyes to the door before shoving the small book back and diving behind the sofa. The only spot where he could hide behind. He made himself as small as possible and held his breath as two figures made their way inside.

“Excccelent.” Hissed a voice.

He couldn't see them and hoped they couldn't see them. He knew one of them was Pinkblossom, but he couldn't place the voice of the second person.

“Soon only those loyal to you will remain.” Promised Pinkblossom.

Zephyr had his back pressed against the sofa and listened as the two figures moved to the bureau. There was some rustling as someone rifled through papers.

“Here it is, my Lord. A list of all the students that have been eliminated or are presently in the infirmary.”

“Hmm… there are too many namesss. Has their loyalty in me faded over the yearsss? Well, that will change asss sssoon asss I have my body back.”

Body? Back?

His heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure they would be able to hear it as they walked passed the sofa, from their footsteps Zephyr could guess they were moving towards the door, finished with their business here and leaving.

The door closed and locked again and Zephyr could breathe freely again. He had to stop getting in these situations, if this continued, he would die young from a heart attack or something.

He quickly made a copy of the potion instructions and left, relocking the door as he went.

Zephyr was walking through an unused part of the corridor when he could hear voices behind him. He looked around him and slipped through a door on his right. On the other side he held his ear to the door to listen as the voices moved away.

Turning around, he looked at the room he was in. There was dust all over and was swirling in the air. In the middle of the room stood a boy in front of a large mirror. Zephyr stepped closer, his shoe squeaking against the floor making the boy snap out of whatever trance he was in and turn to look at Zephyr.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Asked Zephyr.

“Me? What about you!” Said Harry defensively.

“Hiding.” He said as he stopped at Harry’s side. “What is this?”

“It’s the mirror of erised.” Explained Harry. “It shows your heart’s desire.”

“Really?” He peered closer. “Looks like a regular mirror to me.”

“Look again, what do you see?” He asked while stepping aside so Zephyr was the only one in front of the mirror.

Zephyr took a step back so he could see himself fully. At first nothing happened and he frowned. But then his image changed. He grew a bit taller and his form filled out a bit. He looked healthier. His father appeared from the side and stood behind Zephyr, from the other side came Caroline and she mirrored his dad’s stance. His image turned to look at them and gave them a bright smile, which they returned. He could see the love in their eyes as they looked at him and then at each other.

This was his heart’s desire? To have loving parents who loved both him and each other. Was this what he would have looked like if Caroline loved him and his father was there with them? How amazing would his life have been if this image was reality.

He turned away from the mirror to look at Harry.

* * *

Harry didn’t notice at first when the door opened, so fixated was he on the image of his parents. But when the loud squeak went through the air, he thought someone had found out about his nightly visits to the mirror.

He was shocked to see Zephyr in front of him. What was he hiding from? After he had told Zephyr about the mirror of erised and made him try it he watched as a look of longing appeared on Zephyr’s face. The same look that could be found on his own face every time he looked at the mirror.

“What did you see.” He asked again as Zephyr looked at him. He hadn’t wanted anyone to find out about the mirror but this was Zephyr, nice and kind Zephyr. Harry could share this with him.

“Loving parents.” Said Zephyr, and it looked as if he regretted saying it.

“Me too. My parents, I mean, I saw my parents.” Harry told him.

Zephyr nodded and they both glanced back at the mirror.

“Let’s go.” Said Zephyr.

They left the big room and walked back to the great hall, which was deserted.

“Thank you for that tip about Nicholas Flamel. Hermione was able to find out loads about him and the philosopher’s stone.” He said once they had stopped walking.

“No problem. Good night, Harry.” Zephyr said and walked towards the dungeons.

“’Night, Zephyr.”

He didn’t know why, but for some reason Zephyr was standoffish. Perhaps the mirror had shocked him, he was, the first time he saw his parents appear behind his reflection. That must be it. He’d be right as rain in a few days.

* * *

He wasn’t in shock, like Harry thought. He was thinking about the conversation between Pinkblossom and the unknown person. She called him ‘my Lord’ which was strange enough, but the person was talking about getting his body back. How could one lose their body and still live?

This whole situation was getting weirder and weirder.

With a sigh he made himself ready for bed.

Once he was comfortably sitting against the headboard he picked up the notebook from his bedside table and began to write.

“Draco, do you know of anyone that would want to be called ‘Lord’?”

He had to wait a few minutes before he got a reply.

_“… Voldemort.”_ This was written in a shaky handwriting, as if Draco was scared of the name alone.

_“You mean the Dark Wizard?”_

_“Do you know any other Voldemorts?”_

_“None that are alive and this person was alive and speaking. Well, more like hissing.”_

_“It has to be Voldemort.”_

_“But Voldemort is dead!”_

_“Tell me what you heard.”_

_“Pinkblossom : Everything is going according to plan. Soon only those loyal to you will remain. Here it is, my Lord. A list of all the students that have been eliminated or are presently in the infirmary.  
Unknown person : Excccelent (yes, he was drawing out the ‘c’). Has their loyalty in me faded over the years? Well, that will change asss soon asss I have my body back.”_

_“’my body back’?”_

_“That’s what I heard.”_

_“Did you see anything?”_

_“No, I was hiding behind the sofa. I did find the recipe of the potion used. The Terrore vitam potion.”_

_“It means Eternal sleep. You should give the recipe to uncle Sev, he can brew the antidote.”_

_“I’ll do that tomorrow. How was the party?”_

_“It was boring, just as I predicted. It was all stuffy and there were loads of officials and I had to polite and smile every time.”_

_“Sounds awful.”_

_“It was, trust me, it was. I’m tired so I’m going to bed now. Good night, Zephyr.”_

_“Sleep tight, Draco.”_

The notebook was placed back on the table and he laid down on the bed.

Next to him was the wolf he’d gotten as a present. Zephyr picked it up and held it in the air above him. This was his father’s stuffed toy, and before that his grandmother’s, and before that his great grandmother’s. who knew how old this toy was. But it didn't look like it. He pulled the wolf close to his chest and hugged it. He fell asleep like that, and no nightmares came.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were currently in the library working on their holiday homework. Well, Hermione was working and Harry was attempting to, Ron had completely given up and was moaning about the unfairness of homework.

“I think Snape really hates us, I mean 12 inches on the properties of… what was it?”

“The properties of moonstone and how it works in a chosen potion.” Supplied Hermione.

“Right, that. It’s just so much!” Ron whined.

Harry sighed. “It’s better to do it now instead of at the last minute.” He advised.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye a boy with black hair standing in front of the history section. Harry turned his head and recognised the boy as Zephyr. He was looking intensely at the books in front of him and so didn’t notice Harry staring at him.

“Zephyr.” He called out, making the boy startle and turn around. Harry waved him over as soon as the Zephyr had seen the owner of the voice.

“Harry,” he nodded, “good afternoon.”

“Join us, Zephyr.” Harry gestured to the empty seat next to him, in between him and Hermione. He felt a wave of uncomfortableness.

“Uhm… you’re doing your homework, right? I already finished that.” Zephyr’d clearly hesitated. But, why. He knew as soon as he glanced at Hermione, the girl was glaring with all her might, which wasn’t much. He’d seen better from Zephyr, which was shocking because the boy looked adora- uh… kind. Because he looked way too kind to glare so ferociously at someone. But he had that day Harry had cornered him to ask if he was alright.

“What are you going to do, then?” He asked, trying to keep Zephyr’s attention off of the girl.

“I was going to borrow this book and read it by the lake.” Zephyr said.

“Sounds fun. I’ll join you.” Harry stood up and gathered his books, parchment and quill and put them inside his bag, which he slung onto his shoulder.

“Hold on, Harry! What about your homework? You have to finish it.” Said Hermione.

“Besides are you really ditching us for a Slytherin?” Added Ron, clearly offended.

“I’ll finish it outside.” He said with a shrug.

“Are you sure you want to join me. It won’t be very exciting.” Zephyr said, looking unsure. Now not only was Hermione glaring at him, but Ron had joined as well. Zephyr took a step back at the hostility.”

“Why don’t you just go away and leave Harry alone!” Said the redhead.

Zephyr sneered at the both of them. “Are you even listening to yourself?! Leave him alone? If I remember correctly, he was the one to call me over, no the other way around. Besides, who are you to demand that of me, huh?”

Ron went red with anger and stood up. “Why, you little snake. Stop acting so high and mighty.” His fist was clenched.

“Guys…” Harry tried to interject, while Hermione looked on, doing nothing.

“Little snake? Didn’t you call me a snake at the beginning of the year as well? Can’t come up with something new?” He mocked.

It happened in a split second, if he had known Ron would do this he would have stopped it. Perhaps even jump in front of him.

Ron’s fist struck Zephyr’s cheek and nose and the black haired boy fell down.

“Ron!” Yelled Harry, wide eyed. Pain and anger burst from Zephyr. Harry couldn’t believe the redhead would use violence. He hurried to help Zephyr sit up and checked to see if he was hurt anywhere. Zephyr had his hand clasped over his nose and Harry gently pulled it away. He watched as Zephyr stared at his bloodied hand. The punch had given him a blood nose and It was still bleeding heavily.

Suddenly Zephyr glared from where he was sitting and leaning against Harry up to Ron. “Weasley.” He hissed. The other two Gryffindors looked shocked at he vehemence in Zephyr’s voice, but Harry had heard it before. Zephyr wiped the blood away with the back of his hand before Harry helped him stand up.

Zephyr pinched his nose shut and said, a bit nasally, “You better watch your back.” And with that he stormed out of the library. Harry shot his friends, did he still like them after this? a disappointed glance and followed Zephyr.

“Let’s go to the infirmary.” He said as soon as he had caught up.

Zephyr nodded and they walked towards the south wing, where the infirmary was.

“It still hurts, doesn’t it?”

Zephyr nodded. “It’s throbbing, and I think it stopped bleeding. Oh! You can feel it, right? The pain?”

“Yeah, I can, but oddly enough, I couldn’t feel anything from Ron. I swear, if I had, I would have stopped him.”

“I know you would have.”

The rest of their walk was in silence but it wasn’t long before they arrived.

When they went in they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey who immediately ordered Zephyr to sit on one of the infirmary bed.

“Wait one moment, Mr. Snape. I’ll be right with you.” With that she bustled of to the poor fellow who, by the sound of it, was puking up his guts.

“From planning to go to the lake to sitting on a bed in the infirmary. What a day, huh?” He said, looking out of the window.

“I’m really sorry this happened, Zephyr.” Harry apologised.

“Harry. This isn’t your fault.” He reassured.

Harry was about to say something, but at that moment Madam Pomfrey came to them.

“Let’s see, then.” She tilted Zephyr’s face up by the chin and turned his head left and right before pointing her wand at his nose. A few muttered spells later and his nose was back to new, clear of blood.

“There, you had a small break on the bridge of your nose but I fixed it. It’s a good thing you came to me, young man. May I ask how this happened?” She inquired.

Harry was certain Zephyr would say that Ron had punched him, so it came as a shock when Zephyr gave a different reason.

“I fell, Madam Pomfrey.” Zephyr told her.

“You fell? Well, make sure it doesn’t happen again. Now, off you go.” She shooed them out of the infirmary and closed the door behind them.

“Why did you lie?” Was out of mouth the moment the door closed.

“He would have gotten detention.” Was all he said.

“I don’t understand.” Asked Harry, puzzled.

“Detention is too simple, Harry. Slytherins take care of themselves. I’m going to make him regret ever thinking of punching me.” Zephyr said in a cold voice.

Harry nodded. “Are we still going to the lake?”

“I’m not really in the mood for reading anymore.”

Harry was silent for a while, he didn't want to part from Zephyr just yet. There had to be something they could do, right?

“Want to go flying?”

“Flying?” Zephyr repeated. “Uhh… I don’t have a broom.”

Harry grinned, he wanted to go flying with Zephyr, no excuses could prevent that.

“There are school brooms you can borrow.” He pointed out.

“Won’t it be boring with me? I mean you’re the youngest seeker in a century. I haven't even gotten off the ground!”

“I’ll teach you. Please come flying with me.” Harry pleaded.

“I…”

“Please?” He drew out the word.

Zephyr sighed and nodded, his shoulders slumping. “Al right, but it’s your fault if I end up in the infirmary again.

Harry grinned in triumph.

“Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.” He promised.


	11. Chapter 11

“Come on, Zephyr! Get off the ground, you can do it!”

Zephyr was on the quidditch pitch, safely on the ground with a broom between his legs. Harry was zipping around in the air, yelling encouragements to Zephyr.

After hesitating for a few long moments he pushed off the ground, rising up until he was hovering a few meters in the air. Harry flew towards him and smiled.

“See, you're off the ground and nothing's happened.” He said

“Yet.” Added Zephyr.

“Lean forward slightly.” Said Harry.

Doing this resulted in Zephyr almost toppling off his broom. Harry’s hand shot out to steady him, holding on tightly to his arm. Harry looked thoughtful for a minute and then changed his grip to hold the front of Zephyr’s broom.

“Let’s try something else. I’m going to pull you with me so you’ll get a feel of how it it feels to fly.” Zephyr nodded his assent and together they flew at a snail’s pace through the air. Harry went faster and faster round the pitch and at one point had let go of his broom without him noticing. Not that he cared, he was basking in the sensation he felt while flying.

At first, when Harry had let go, he was afraid he would plummet to the ground but when he saw that he was still in the air he grew confident enough to go faster.

Soon he was zipping through the air like Harry had done at the beginning, the green eyed boy was close behind him so Zephyr pushed himself to go even faster.

They were neck to neck and going at incredible speed, racing towards no goal, flying just for the fun of it.

After a few laps around the quidditch Harry gestured for them to slow down. Gradually the lessened their speed until they came to a standstill.

“Wow.” Zephyr breathed out.

“Feels great, yeah?” Asked Harry.

“That was amazing!” Zephyr looked with wide eyes to Harry. “It was as if- as if.” He didn’t know how to explain it, this feeling of freedom, soaring through the sky as if he had wings.

Harry nodded. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“You know, you’re a really great flyer. Are you going to try out for quidditch next year?” He continued.

“No, I don’t like quidditch all that much.” Zephyr gazed at the lake, from up here, he could easily see the full expanse of the lake, he never knew that it was that big.

“Well, we can still fly together sometimes, right?”

“Of course, can Draco join us next time?” He turned back to Harry in time to see a hesitant expression cross his face. “He doesn’t have to, I know you don’t like him.” He reassured.

“It’s not that I don’t like him, it’s just that…” Harry trailed off.

“It’s just that you don’t like him.” He finished Harry’s sentence. “I know. He’s not always nice to people, but he can be when he wants to.”

“He’s just so cold all the time.”

“I’m not going to make you be nice to him, but you should try to get to know him. Remember Madam Malkin’s?” He asked.

“I do, he tried to talk to me about quidditch and Houses. I didn’t know anything about that back then. He explained things to me but I didn’t get it.”

“He did the same thing to me, but I already knew about magic for a few months so I could follow his explanation. We both wanted to talk to you after that day in Madam Malkin’s. He knew immediately that you were like me and we both hoped we would get to see you on the train.” He paused for a moment. “Malfoys and Weasleys have had a blood feud for many generations, you know?”

“Blood feud?”

“Yeah, someone from one of the families pissed someone from the other off and because they’re purebloods they had to involve the whole family. At least that’s how Draco explained it. He didn’t really care about the feud but Weasley still hates him. But what he did on the train, laughing at him like that and insulting Slytherin, Draco’s not going to forgive that so soon, neither am I.”

Harry sighed. “I wish Ron and Hermione could just see that you are nice.”

“Maybe some day that will happen, shall we go down?” Zephyr asked.

Once they were back on the ground Harry proposed going to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate.

The house elves immediately scrabbled to bring them their drinks after they arrived.

* * *

Tonight was the new years celebration. His father had asked him to come to his private chambers at half past eleven. It was now a quarter past eleven and Zephyr was walking down the corridor that led to where his father was.

There was still a week of vacation left and Zephyr was looking forward to the end. Not only because he would be able to learn more magic but also because Draco would be coming back to Hogwarts. There was so much they had to talk about.

Zephyr knocked on the door before entering. His dad was standing in front of the big window looking out to the full moon. It was a cloudless sky tonight. Which was lucky because they would be able to see the fireworks clearly.

“The Princes have many traditions, one specifically is for the new year. It was their belief in the earlier generations that a new year was for second chances and an opportunity to do what was right. They would make a wish at twelve PM and spend the rest of the year doing good. They thought that if you did good your wish would come true. I never bothered with their traditions, but this year, I want to try it, now that I have you.”

Zephyr was speechless for a moment. He wordlessly strolled to the window to stand beside him. “I’ve never celebrated new year or Christmas.” He began. “But, I want to. I mean I finally have a real family and I’ve got friends, and its all because you saved me from that place.”

“Dad turned to look at Zephyr and he did the same. Long arms awkwardly wrapped around him. Neither really knew what they were doing so the ‘hug’ was stiff and tense, but then Zephyr wrapped his arms around his father’s midsection. The stiff embrace changed into a comfortable one. They stayed like that for a long while. Zephyr basked in the comfort and let the realisation that he had a real family sink in.

Zephyr was the first to step back from the hug. He smiled as he looked up to his dad and got a warm smile in return. By now it was forty past eleven, twenty minutes before the fireworks would go off. His father walked to the kitchen and made them tea. They talked and drank while waiting for twelve PM.

After the first boom of firework they stood in front of the window again.

“Make a wish, Zephyr.” He said softly.

Zephyr closed his eyes and thought about his wish. ‘I wish my dad will always stay with me.’ He repeated this a few times in his head before opening his eyes again. Looking up at the sky he also hoped everything would work out with Pinkblossom and that the Slytherins in the infirmary survived.


	12. Chapter 12

With the Christmas holidays over school began with a vengeance. Every professor wanted an essay on some obscure subject, making their free time nonexistent. The plus side to this was that apparently Pinkblossom was also too busy to leave or possibly make more roses.

Draco and he had talked about what he found out. The roses were probably just normal ones. Pinkblossom could have used a spell or two to make it react to a single person, maybe a variant of the tracking spell.

The question was, where does she grow them? It wasn't in her office. Nor was it in her chambers, he'd checked. It could be in one of the unused greenhouses. But with all the schoolwork neither of them had a chance to look.

It was now almost summer, the Professors had finally let up a bit and Zephyr was just walking away from his last class when he had an idea.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hmm." Was the reply, although Draco did turn his face to look at him.

"I found this book in the library and it had loads of useful spells in it. Want to try it out?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, let's go back to our room."

The walk to the common room was peaceful. Once inside Zephyr glanced at the message board. There was a note on it. Zephyr walked closer to read it and Draco followed him. The note was a message to Draco.

'I know you think you're going to get that title, but I'm going to make sure you won't. You think you're so great, just because you're a Malfoy? Meet me tomorrow night at 11 PM in the old Charms classroom and I'll show you who's worthy of that title. Bring a second.'

"Title?" Murmured Zephyr after he had read it. "Draco, you're not thinking of going, are you?"

Draco looked enraged, "Of course I'm going! This coward just insulted me! My family!" He spat.

"But he wants to duel! At night! What if you get caught?" Zephyr worried.

"I won't." Draco promised confidently. "Will you be my second?" He asked.

"Of course." He agreed. As if he would let his best friend duel all by himself.

Draco looked relieved. "Thank you. Shall we practice those spells now?"

With a frown Zephyr said, "I think it's best if we look up some defensive or offensive duelling spells."

"You're right, let's go to the library."

After a brief trip to the library they stationed themselves at the top of the astronomy tower with at least three useful books for duels. Zephyr took a book and made a list of all the spells they could use during the duel. Draco did the same and after they had completed their list they tried them out.

They took turns hexing each other and deflecting the spell. One book they had brought with them depicted all sorts of duelling stances and their meaning. There was one that meant that you loathed your adversary, which was the one Draco was going to use.

The standard duelling position was with your wand in your right hand, which was outstretched to your rival, and your left hand either behind your back or at your side. At the beginning you clasped hands before turning and walking ten paces, then you bowed. The depth of your bow depicted the amount of respect you had for the other person, not bowing at all meant you had no respect. After the bow came the standard position or a variant.

The position Draco wanted to use was total disrespect. Both hands at his side with his wand in his right hand, not pointing at the rival. As if the other person was no threat at all. Using this position meant that Draco had to have fast reflexes, which he assured Zephyr he had. Zephyr asked to see it but Draco told him that even in a mock battle the stances were meant a lot. And Draco had a lot of respect for Zephyr so he could never use that position.

"Try this one." Said Zephyr while holding up the page for Draco to see. He would have described the movements but it was a bit too complicated. He knew for certain that Draco would be able to perform this spell, even though it was a third year spell. Draco had been practising spell incantations and movements since he was a little boy.

"Hmm." Draco skimmed over the page. "This is a good one. Incarcerous. Ties someone up with conjured ropes." He nodded and gestured for Zephyr to stand up. "Alright, first without defending and then with."

Draco waited until he was ready and then intoned. " _Incarcerous_." Long, brown ropes shot out of his wand and encircled Zephyr tightly. His arms were bound to his sides and he couldn't move his legs. " _Finite incantatem_." The ropes fell to the ground and dissolved.

This time Zephyr held his wand at the ready, a defensive spell at the tip of his tongue. The second he saw ropes coming towards him he deflected them with a " _protego_."

They continued like this until early into the morning. By the time they were both finished and tired Zephyr knew with certainty that they were ready for everything the unknown person would throw at them tonight.

* * *

After classes they still had to wait for a good, long while so Draco proposed they went back to their dorm. He told Zephyr that there was something he wanted to do.

So they walked together and when they were in their dorm, went to Draco's bed and sat down.

"So, what was it you wanted to do?" Asked Zephyr.

"My mum taught me a few braiding techniques, she made me practice it on her. And, you've got long hair, can I try it on you?" He explained, slightly blushing.

He was sitting cross legged on his bed with Zephyr in front of him. The curtains had been closed and a silencing spell was in effect. The silencing spell was necessary because while no one else was in the room someone could come in and what he was asking was kind of embarrassing. But he promised his mum that he'd practice and then in the summer he would do her hair in a beautiful braid so she would be pretty for the party father would hold for his birthday.

"Uhm, sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you, turn around." He ordered. The pink tinge still faintly on his cheeks, only faded slightly now that he was sure Zephyr wouldn't laugh at him.

Zephyr turned around and presented the back of his head to him. His black hair was now slightly below his shoulders. With most boys, long hair wouldn't suit them. Draco himself would never wear his hair longer than past his ears. His father of course had his hair almost as long as his mum's, and she had really long hair.

But Zephyr, for some reason long hair suited him, although it could use a bit of a trim.

Draco moved so that he was on his knees, placing him a but higher than Zephyr and with a brush he took from his bedside drawer, he started brushing Zephyr's hair.

"Your hair is really pretty." He told Zephyr.

"Yours would be too if you stopped using that sticky stuff."

"You mean my gel?"

Zephyr nodded, still looking forward.

"My father said a pureblood should always look proper. He was the one who gave me the bottle."

"Then why doesn't Lucius use it? I've seen him, his hair flowed freely in the wind that day in diagon alley."

"I- I don't know, but you're right. Would it really look better without the stuff."

"Definitely, you will have Pansy hanging on your arm, gushing about how pretty you look with your hair down." Zephyr snickered.

"Hmm, then you better hide yourself from the girls after I'm done with you."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

During their conversation, Draco was still absentmindedly brushing Zephyr's hair, as soon as he noticed that he stopped and put the brush down.

"Where are your hair ties?" He asked.

"On my drawer." Draco left to grab them and then crawled back behind Zephyr.

He started with parting his hair in three and braided the strands in a simple braid. Small tufts of hair stuck out from the braid and ruined the image. Draco undid the braid tried something else. Zephyr sat patiently while Draco experimented, only softly hissing when he pulled a bit to hard on his hair.

While Draco was braiding they talked about everything. From who they thought was the challenger to when they would finally be able to check out the greenhouses. Draco was a bit nervous about tonight, but he didn't let that show, not after he told Zephyr that he had been duelling since he was six.

After three hours of braiding and undoing it again and then braiding again, Draco was finally satisfied with the result. He had made two waterfall braids at the sides of Zephyr's head and tied them together where they met. It looked simple but nice.

By now it was dinner time so he began to undo the braid again, he hadn't even touched the tie when Zephyr protested.

"No, no. Leave it in."

"Are you sure? Everyone is going to see your fabulous hair at dinner." He smirked.

"I'll tell them you did this and watch as the girls beg you to do their hair." Zephyr retorted.

"That doesn't sound so bad, I'll have more practice this way."

"Even if Pansy asks you?"

Draco frowned and looked down, thinking. "You're right, that sounds awful. You won't tell them I did that, right?" Draco pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not that cruel." With that, Zephyr stood up and went to the bathroom.

Draco stayed behind on the bed and waited for Zephyr to return. Together they walked to the great hall for dinner. As expected the Slytherin girls fawned over Zephyr's hair, and he spend the rest of dinner with a blush on his face. Way too soon, dinner was over and they still had a few hours to go.

Zephyr had the idea to get a few hours of sleep. With an alarm spell that made their wands buzz really hard to wake them up, Draco and Zephyr fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Sneaking around at night in Hogwarts was a lot harder than it sounded. Every little sound made Zephyr twitch and twice did they have to hide from Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts.

It was too dark too see but they couldn't use lumos because that would make them easy to spot, so they had to walk carefully and try not to trip.

And because all the portraits were sleeping they couldn't make a sound.

Finally, they arrived at the unused Charms classroom as instructed. No one else was there but, according to the tempus spell Zephyr cast, it was already over eleven PM.

"Perhaps they're late?" Zephyr whispered, looking around.

"Or, they chickened out, too scared to fight." Draco said with a smirk.

"Should we go?" He asked.

"No, let's wait a bit."

Half an hour later, the challenger still hadn't turned up.

Zephyr sighed. "Let's go, they're not going to come."

They walked back to their dorm again and Zephyr could tell Draco was disappointed. He felt the same. They spend so much time preparing for the duel and they didn't even show up.

Zephyr yawned, the late night from yesterday catching up with him, he could barely keep his eyes open. That was probably the reason why he bumped into someone.

He and the unknown person fell down, Zephyr, at least, was cushioned by the other person. He held his breath and cautiously looked up to see who he had crashed into.

"Zephyr! Are you okay?" Said Draco from behind him.

Blue eyes met green ones. It was Harry. Only now did he notice that the other boy was not alone, with him were Weasley and Granger.

Zephyr scrambled off of Harry, stood up and held out a hand for the other boy to take.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told Draco. "You okay?" Zephyr asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "That didn't hurt." He smiled.

While Zephyr was getting up, Draco was engaged in a glaring match with Weasley.

"What are you doing here? Up to no good, right?" Said Weasley.

"The same could be said to you, Weasley." Returned Draco.

They aren't going to fight, right? I should do something.

He stepped in between them and shushed them. "Be quiet! Or do you want Filch to find us?" Draco looked apologetic but Weasley just shot a poorly done sneer at him. He rolled his eyes and yawned again.

"Let's go, Zephyr." Said Draco. And made to turn and walk away. But of course, Weasley couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it.

"That's right! Run away. That's what you Slytherins are good at."

"Ron…" Harry groaned.

Between one second and the next, Draco had his wand out and pointed straight at Weasley.

"I haven't gotten the chance to pay you back for what you did to Zephyr the other day. Let's settle this now. Seems like I still get to duel." That last sentence he said to Zephyr, who was watching with resignation at the unavoidable fight that was blooming.

"Ron. Don't do it, we'll get caught!" Said Granger.

"Are you seriously unable to not pick a fight as soon as you see each other?" Zephyr said with the same resignation as before. He didn't mind that Draco wanted Weasley to pay for punching him, but not now! And not in a hallway in the middle of the night where they could be caught the moment they made a sound.

"Draco, please. Let's leave." Zephyr pleaded which thankfully worked because Draco sheathed his wand in his holster.

The sound of a throat being cleared could be heard behind them and Zephyr closed his eyes, wishing he imagined that. As one, the group turned around and saw professor Mcgonagall standing there, a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. Next to her stood Blaise Zabini with a grin.

"See professor, I told you they would be sneaking around. Although I didn't count on the Gryffindors being here as well." He told professor Mcgonagall, who ignored him.

"Six students out of bed. That will be 50 points each from your respective house. And detention with Hagrid tomorrow night." She told them.

"Six? But-"

"Six, mr. Zabini. You as well. Now I will personally escort you to your dorms to make sure you actually arrive and you will be at Mr. Filch's office at nine."

Then she twirled around and took of at a brisk pace, leaving them to hurry after her. Zabini had a scowl etched on his face, clearly he wasn't happy with receiving detention and losing points. But what did he expect, professor Mcgonagall was a strict teacher and he was out of bed after curfew. The trip was done in silence, all of them too scared to talk in fear of getting more detention or losing points.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, Zephyr." Said Draco after Zephyr let out a yawn and his eyelids flutters as he had trouble keeping them open.

"I won't, I won't." He promised.

After the Gryffindors were behind the closed they set off towards the Slytherin common room. He'd wanted to wave and say goodnight to Harry but he didn't because Zabini was with them. Surely, the other boy would tell everyone that Zephyr and maybe Draco too were getting friendly with a bunch of Gryffindors. He couldn't have that. For one, Draco's father would surely hear about it, his own father too.

His dad had some sort of grudge or something against Harry and if he heard his son was friends with him he probably wouldn't be very happy.

It felt like ages before they finally arrived before the portrait, but they were there eventually. Draco said the password and the portrait swung open, before they stepped in, professor Mcgonagall had some parting words.

"You're lucky I won't tell your parents about this, but I expect this will not happen again, understood?"

"Yes, professor Mcgonagall." They chorused.

With a final nod towards them, she left.

"Zabini." Draco called out quietly to him. They had put on their pjs and were about to get into their beds. "It was you, right? Who left that note?"

Zabini turned around and smirked. "Yes, it was. What gave it away? The fact that I got you detention?"

"No, it was because you didn't show up, like the coward you are." Draco glared.

Zabini chuckled. "You won't be so confident when I'm done with you. Both of you." He said with a pointed glance to me.

"Do your worst. I'll triple it." Zephyr threatened with a glare of his own.

The dark skinned boy let out another chuckle and closed the curtains behind him when he stepped towards his bed.

Zephyr tried to stifle his yawn but didn't succeed, he stretched out his back and made his way to his own bed.

"We should be careful from now on." Draco cautioned him.

Zephyr nodded. "Good night, Draco."

"You too, you could use it." He said with a chuckle.

Zephyr enveloped himself in his warm sheets and let the dreams come.


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. Filch was a squib, which meant that he had no magic, he was essentially a muggle, but with magic parents. Mr. Filch was also old and mean and creepy, like really creepy, during the walk to Mr. Hagrid’s hut he talked about medieval torture and how they should do that to students instead of detention. Crazy, absolutely crazy.

It was dark and the only light source was a lit lantern held by the crazy Mr. Filch. The moon was full and shone brightly, not that it would help much because their detention would be deep into the forbidden forest. Because of the many trees the light of the moon would not get through to them.

Zephyr hoped Mr. Hagrid had another lantern or maybe something brighter. Would the light scare off creatures or attract them? He hoped the former, he didn’t want to run into a deadly creature like a werewolf.

The walk to Hagrid’s hut was long, it was situated near the forbidden and look quite dreary.

Hagrid was outside to greet them, with a large dog at his side, he was even bigger than Zephyr remembered.

“I’ll leave them to you.” And left without a glance back.

“Well, follow me and don’t mind Fang.” Said Hagrid as soon as Mr. Filch was out of sight.

With trepidation they followed him into the forbidden forest. The trees loomed above them and as they went further in the moon disappeared. Zephyr walked in the back with Draco. Zabini was in front of them and the Gryffindor trio was with Hagrid leading the way.

Hagrid stopped in a clearing, they hadn’t found anything yet. Actually, Hagrid hadn’t even explained why they were here. Zephyr looked around. There was a flower that gave off a light glow, making the ground visible. These little flowers were bright red. He couldn’t remember the name but he did know that they only gave light if travellers needed it.

“Alright, gather ‘round everyone.” Called Hagrid. Granger was the one to ask him what they were doing here.

“Right, there is something in this forest that has been killing unicorns. The herd is already down to seven. We’re going to find out what’s been doing it.” He explained as if it was totally normal for six eleven year olds to wander through the forbidden forest to search for a bloodthirsty creature that kills pure beings in the forbidden forest. That was forbidden. For this specific reason. What was wrong with this school?!

“Understood?” Nobody answered, which Hagrid took as a ‘yes’. As one group the moved further. He smiled slightly after he took a deep breath. The air smelt of fresh grass and ripe fruit.

It was close to an hour before they saw something. An injured unicorn was laying on its side against a tree. A large gash at its neck was gushing out red blood, trickling down the white skin. It whinnied softly as the group came closer and tried to stand up.

“Back up, back up. She’s feelin’ threatened.” Warned Hagrid. Nobody noticed it, but it seemed as if the unicorn was looking directly at Zephyr.

As if tugged, Zephyr stepped forward, getting closer and closer to her. He faintly heard someone saying something behind him, but it was like white noise, sound in the background, nothing seemed as important as getting closer to the unicorn. Soothing the terror and pain he could somehow feel from her.

When he was less than a meter from her, he kneeled and stretched out an arm. Slowly, so as not to scare her, his hand came into contact with her head, just above her horn and happiness washed over him. Her eyes closed and she sighed out. Her head came to rest on his lap as he stroked every part of her he could reach.

After a few minutes it was as if a curtain fell away from his eyes and he realised what he had done. Instead of panicking that he had touched a creature that was known for skewering impure beings, he calmly looked up and beckoned the group closer.

“She’s lettin’ you touch her!” Hagrid said flabbergasted.

“Isn’t there anything we can do? She’s dying!” Zephyr asked, feeling as if he himself was close to dying.

Hagrid cautiously came closer and, seeing as he wasn’t about to be attacked, bend over the unicorn to examine her. “’M afraid not. She’s lost to much blood. The least you can do is make it as bearable as possible. Just keep doing what you’re doing now.” The rest of the group, knowing the unicorn wasn’t going to attack them, came closer. Zabini, of course, sneered and stayed back.

Draco knelt next to Zephyr and raised a tentative hand. Together they softly petted her, while she slowly sunk towards the darkness. He’d told Draco about the weird behaviour of animals around him. He assumed this was another example. The unicorn had called out to him because of this.

The feeling of her breath leaving and her body going lax was not something Zephyr would forget soon. Before he knew it tears streaked down his cheeks, not stopping. Draco, reached for him and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry silently into his shoulder.

After a while his tears had dried up. Zephyr raised his head up from Draco’s shoulder with a mumbled ‘sorry’.

He looked at the group and noticed Hagrid was dabbing at his eyes with a grimy handkerchief. With care, he placed the unicorns head on the ground and stood up. A sleeve was used to wipe away a few stray tears before he turned to face the group.

Granger was teary eyed and Weasley looked uncomfortable but sad. Zabini was less sneering and more guilty. He couldn’t see Harry’s expression because he was looking at the ground.

“What should we do with her?” He asked softly.

“I’ll pick her up after we find the creature responsible for this.” Hagrid sniffed. “Let’s split up in two groups.”

Draco, still next to Zephyr, didn’t move. Granger and Weasley stood next to Hagrid and with great reluctance Zabini joined them. Harry bounded over to Zephyr, much to his friends’ dismay. Draco and Harry started bickering about who would get to go with Zephyr, not realising that they could both go with him.

“Can I take Fang?” He asked, purposely loudly, making both Draco and Harry look at him.

“Er… sure, Fang’s a coward though.” Hagrid said, giving Fang’s leash to Zephyr.

“It’s better this way. Otherwise you’d be saddled with two cowards.” Zephyr said, looking directly at Zabini. He couldn’t help the remark, but he felt a bit better after having insulted the boy who got them all in this situation. Zabini looked angry which made both Draco and Zephyr smirk.

“If you run into trouble or if you’ve found the beast shoot a red spark into the sky, we’ll come find you.”

With the groups made and instructions given they parted ways. Hagrid’s group went west and they went north.

Zephyr and Fang lead the way with Draco and Harry keeping watch behind them. This way there couldn’t be any sneak attacks from the back.

“Are you okay?” Asked Draco as he went to walk beside Zephyr.

Zephyr nodded, looking around him.

“Really? ‘Cause that was quite the reaction.”

“She connected with me, right before she died. You know how unicorns can see into people’s hearts?” Draco gave a nod. “They have to connect with the person to do that. And she did it right before she died and didn’t break it off. The backlash hit me hard and I started crying.” Zephyr explained.

“I still don’t understand, Zephyr. What made you cry?”

“Uhh… when they connect, the unicorn can feel emotions and the other, if the unicorn wants them to, can feel their emotions. Normally the emotions are mild, fear or happiness. And the person usually runs away after seeing a unicorn because they’re scared. What happened just now was that she opened up a two way connection to draw me in. I could feel everything; her pain, terror and her happiness when she saw me. I could literally feel her die. Her emotions were strongest at the moment she died and because the connection broke off so suddenly everything came to me with triple power, making me feel every single emotion she felt at that moment much more intensely. It felt as if i was dying.”

“You felt all of that? O my god, Zephyr. No wonder you were crying like that. How are you okay?” Draco asked, shocked.

“Its gone, it was just for a moment and there is still a shadow of that feeling still in me, but it’s not that intense anymore. I can deal with it.” He said.

“How do you know all that stuff about unicorns?” Asked Harry, having listened in on the explanation.

“I read, simple as that. I love knowing about magical creatures, the rarer, the better. Of course, nothing tops dragons.” Zephyr looked at him and answered.

“Then you must adore me, right?” Draco smirked.

“Always.”

They walked for about an hour with the aid of the glowing flowers. The further in they went, the denser the forest became. Soon the roots became obstacles they had to climb over and the branches had to be ducked under.

The clearing Fang led them to was devoid of life. A trail of dead grass led the way to a normal, if a bit big, tree. There was nothing weird about the clearing, but there had to be something that made Fang’s hackles rise.

Suddenly a dark figure emerged from behind the tree. It was floating, like smoke. All around it grass died and leaves withered away. This being flew closer towards them and they took a step back. Fang shivered and ran away, leaving the three boys in the middle of nowhere with no way back.

“Harry Potter.” Came from the shadow creature and Harry hissed in pain, clutching at his scar.

“Harry!” Shouted Zephyr. Harry had collapsed and was groaning from the agony.

“Zephyr, we have to get out of here!” Said Draco.

Zephyr took out his wand to cast something if necessary. It moved lightning fast and knocked out Draco before Zephyr could even utter the first syllable of a spell. The remnants of red sparks could still be seen in the sky. With Draco down it was up to Zephyr to protect them so he stood in front of Harry and Draco and pointed his wand straight at the wispy thing.

The creature bounced back when Zephyr stepped in front of him but it wasn’t intimidated. If anything it was curious or amused. Although a being without a face or tangible body couldn’t really express emotions. It seemed to regard him like he was prey and it made a shiver run down his spine. Zephyr didn’t let it show, though. He held firm and glared.

A faint galloping noise could be heard from somewhere ahead of him and he frowned. From the bushes next to tree jumped a centaur. A half man half horse being known for reading the stars and hating mankind. It reared up and ran straight towards the shadowy being. It flinched back and speedily floated away.

With the threat gone all strength leaved Zephyr’s body and he sank down to the ground his knees. Behind him Harry was no longer in pain and sat up, heavily leaning on his hands. Harry reached over and shook Draco by his arm, trying to wake him up.

Zephyr looked up and got his first meeting with a centaur. He, for it was obviously a male, had brown hair and brown golden eyes which shone with untold knowledge and secrets.

“Children of man. What might you be doing here where it is dangerous for your kind?” He asked while stepping closer.

“We— we were looking for the unicorn killer. It was our punishment. We split up and then we found that thing.” Zephyr explained breathlessly.

“Hmm… one of you is unconscious. Tell me. Who is your teacher?”

“It’s Hagrid, sir.” Said Harry, holding Draco close.

The centaur looked thoughtful again before looking at Draco’s unconscious form. “I’ll allow two of you to ride with me.”

Zephyr moved to help Harry carry Draco over to the centaur but when Harry stepped back to let Zephyr get on, Zephyr shook his head. “You’re injured as well, Harry. Get on.” He almost commanded.

“What do you mean I’m injured? I’m fine.”

“You mean you don’t remember writhing on the ground in pain?” He asked rhetorically.

“Uhm..” Harry hesitated.

“Thought so. Get on.”

The centaur chuckled at their display. He had lowered his body to help the young ones sit and rose when they had done so. He looked down to the blue eyed boy and then trotted forward, going through the forest as if it was a field of grass.

Halfway there they were intercepted by Hagrid and his group, by then, Draco had woken up and was chatting with the centaur with Harry sitting behind him.

The centaur knelt down and the two boys slid off his back.

“Hagrid, I believe these three belong to you.” He said, gesturing to them.

“Thank you, Firenze.”

Firenze nodded. “Just make sure they stay away from the forest from now on.” He made to leave but changed his mind, turned around and faced Zephyr.

“You have the mark of the blessing of an unicorn on you.” And left them with that odd remark.

Zephyr watched as Firenze trotted off with a puzzled expression. A mark? While he had been staring after the centaur, Draco and Harry had told Hagrid all about what about. Fang had run off as soon as he saw the shadowy thing and had apparently gone to the half giant.

He was done with today. He just wanted to go to his bed and sleep for three days and maybe after that he would look up unicorn’s blessings. This whole night had been useless and terrifying.

The walk back out of the forest was mostly in silence, Draco was next to him and would go to the infirmary as soon as they were in Hogwarts. Harry was being interrogated by Weasley and Granger and Blaise was at the back, not saying a word.

He wondered who had thought up this detention. Was it Hagrid or Filch. It couldn’t be professor Mcgonagall, she cared about her students, even if they were Slytherins. Well, it didn’t matter, he vowed to never to never get caught again.

* * *

He woke up with a start, phantom hands still running over his body. Shivering, he kicked off his sheets and just sat, sweat clinging to his skin. For one second he thought he saw something dark running over his hands, but the next moment it was gone. He was the last one to get up and he did so slowly. Draco had gone straight to the infirmary and had to stay there through the night.

Zephyr tossed his sheets off of him and opened his curtains. No one was in the dorm. He placed his wolf on his pillow and stood up. Stretching out he walked towards his trunk for a change of clothes and then walked to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror he remembered what Firenze had told him last night.

_You have the mark of the blessing of an unicorn on you._

“On me? Like, on my body?” He frowned and took of his pyjama shirt. There was no mark on his chest so he twisted around and looked at his back. There it was, on his left shoulder blade. A moon of white and light grey, the white was unnoticeable on his pale skin but the grey made it stand and made it look like a regular tattoo, but now that he knew it was there, he could feel the subtle wave of magic coming from it.

It was a full moon and looked pretty realistic. He ran two fingers over it, still twisted with his back to the mirror and his head turned as far as he could. It felt flat, just like his skin. It would be best if no one saw this, at least until he was a bit older.

He took of the rest of his clothes and showered, taking extra long to just relax, scrubbing harder to get rid of the nightmare’s touch. After that he dressed, brushed his teeth and made his way towards the great hall.

Breakfast was almost over so he had to hurry, otherwise all he could get would be crumbs and leftovers. There were a few stragglers In the great hall and most of the food was already gone so he quickly snatched some sandwiches. He didn’t see Draco at the Slytherin table which meant that he was either still in the infirmary or out on the grounds.

The weather had been steadily getting better, allowing quidditch players to practice longer and students to study outside under the shade of trees.

The door of the infirmary was open when he arrived and he stepped in, immediately searching for Draco, he found him on the right side at the back, sitting up and munching on an apple. Zephyr smiled at seeing his friend wasn’t injured anymore and hurried over.

“Draco, slept well?” He asked as he came closer. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m great, although it would be better if I was allowed to leave. These beds are really uncomfortable so I slept awfully.” Draco said, shifting on the bed before tossing the apple core in the bin next to his bed. He scooted over to give Zephyr room to sit, which he did.

His feet hung over the side and he ran a hand through his hair. “Me too.”

Madam Pomfrey then came to them to tell Draco he was free to go.

“Finally!” Draco exclaimed, making Zephyr smile. “Let’s go play chess.” He said to him and ran off.

“Sure but I’m going to win this time!” Zephyr said and went after him.

“Dream on!”


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost the end of the school year and it was filled with tests and, for the upper years, exams. Everyone was busy studying, to the point where they lost sleep.

His birthday had also passed. It wasn’t much, no party or and only a small slice of cake, he preferred it that way. After years of not celebrating his birthday it had sort of lost its meaning. His dad did get him a small present, which was nice. He still had to ask Draco when his birthday was. Zephyr hoped it hadn’t already passes like his own.

He used his study time to look up everything there was to know about unicorns and their blessings. It took a while but he finally found a book that held all the answers. Basically, the blessing of a unicorn was gifted to an individual they like. The blessing manifested itself on the body and resembled something from that night. So the moon on his shoulder blade was from the full moon last night. The blessing was a way to let other unicorns know not to kill this person on sight because they were friends or friendly. That was nice, it meant he didn’t have to be scared that unicorns would kill him. Knowing this was the highlight of his day, which didn’t last long as soon as he heard what happened.

Three more Slytherins had been hit with the curse and were in the infirmary and it was time to put a stop to it.

Draco and Zephyr had planned to go to the greenhouses during dinner. But they would need a distraction to make sure Pinkblossom wouldn’t notice them sneaking away. They didn’t want her to get suspicious, not now that they were close to getting enough evidence to lock her away. Luckily, Zephyr knew just who to ask for a distraction.

It was by chance that he ran into them. The Weasley twins, Fred and George. He had also finally learned how to tell them apart. Draco couldn’t see it, but the two were very different if you knew where to look. For example, their voices, there was a subtle difference in tone. And the way they behaved was also different. Fred was more outgoing than George, not much, but enough for him to notice.

“Fred! George!” He called out to them, catching their attention.

The twins turned around, and at seeing Zephyr, walked towards him. They were near an alcove, pretty much out of sight and the two were standing in front of him.

“Ah, our favourite snake, how’s it going?” Asked Fred.

“Good, we hope?” Added George, slinging an arm over his brother’s shoulder.

Zephyr nodded and opened his mouth to speak but before he could ask his question Fred asked his own.

“And how far are you with out little bet?” He smiled.

“Completely done, Fred.” He said, looking at Fred and then looked at George. “George.”

“Nope, don’t believe it, try again.” And the two spun around each other really fast, then they spun around with him, making him a bit dizzy.

As soon as Zephyr righted himself again and glanced at the twins he knew immediately who was whom. He pointed at the right person as he said the names. “George. Fred.”

George nodded. “Look at that, Freddie, the little snake did it.”

Fred sniffed dramatically and wailed. “I know, I’m so proud of him.”

“You know, I told your little brother he had to come up with a better insult than ‘snake’. Do I have to tell you the same thing?” Zephyr asked.

“You misunderstand, Zephyr.” Began Fred.

“It’s a nickname, you see.” Said George.

“A nickname? Why?”

“Because you’re ours now.” Continued Fred.

“We’ve adopted you, you’re now an honorary Gryffindor.” George said seriously.

“Uh.. no offence, but no thanks.” He said with a grimace.

The twins stared at Zephyr for a moment before breaking out in wide grins.

“No worries, we’re just joking.” George said as his brother burst out laughing.

“You should have seen your face!” Fred snickered after he caught his breath.

Zephyr blushed brightly. “Very funny.” He scowled.

“Thanks. We thought so too.” George grinned, came to stand next to him and ruffled Zephyr’s hair. “Ah, don’t be like that, Zephyr.”

“Yeah, now ask your question.” Said Fred, still standing in front of him.

“I need you two to create a distraction tonight during dinner. Make sure professor Pinkblossom doesn’t leave the great hall. Should be doable, right?”

“Are all Slytherins this much into mischief?” Asked Fred.

“No. You just got lucky. Will you help me?”

George and Fred shared a look and nodded, making Zephyr’s shoulders sag in relief.

“Thanks guys.” He said.

* * *

The hours leading up to dinner were tense. If he could he would have gone right now but Draco said that going in broad daylight was not smart and not what a Slytherin would do. So they waited. Draco braided his hair again, this time in a more intricate design which kept his hair out of his face. Draco had stopped gelling his hair back since the first time he braided Zephyr’s hair. And it was now hanging around his ears, too short to be annoying. They did their homework, chatted a it and went over their ‘battle plan’, as Draco called it.

Soon they went to the great hall, trying to look as if they weren’t up to something and, judging by the way no one questioned them, they were succeeding.

Glancing over to the Gryffindor table he noticed that Harry and his gang were not there. They were probably going after the philosopher’s stone. Fred and George were whispering to each other before looking over at Zephyr. Zephyr noticed and glanced at Pinkblossom and then nodded to the twins.

He nudged Draco in the side and placed his fork and spoon down on the table.

A few minutes later fireworks exploded over the tables and the utensils started dancing. The teachers jumped from their seats with their wands in their hands. There was chaos everywhere as students ducked and ran so as not to be hit with the sparks. It was perfect, no one paid attention to them as they snuck away from dinner and made their way outside.

“You can tell they are absolute Gryffindors.” Said Draco as they walked.

“How so?” Asked Zephyr. He could see the greenhouses in the distance and quickened his pace.

“The fireworks were loud and annoying. Just like them.” Explained Draco

“It worked, didn’t it? We got out undetected.”

“I’m not saying it’s bad, it’s just so Gryffindorish.”

“‘Gryffindorish.’” He snickered  
  
“It’s a word.” Draco pouted. They came to a standstill in front of one of the greenhouses that was unused.

“Sure it is, Draco.” Zephyr pulled out his wand and cast alohomora on the locked door. He looked inside but there was no trace of black roses, or any kind of flower. He relocked the door and this time Draco lead the way to one of the greenhouses. It was completely empty, no pots, no fertiliser and no worktables.

The last greenhouse was the largest of all. They quickly went in and looked around. Zephyr thought he saw something at the side and stepped further in, Draco followed and them the door closed behind them with a bang.

Zephyr whirled around and watched as Draco tried to open the door. With no luck, it was locked and they were stuck.

“Zephyr, it won’t open.” He hissed as he pointed his wand in every direction. Zephyr was just as panicked as Draco and tried to calm down. So they were stuck, they just had to find a way out and they’d be fine.

At least they would have been fine if Pinkblossom hadn’t just stepped out from the shadows with a malicious and slightly crazy grin on her face. Draco froze at first before hurling a stunning spell at her which she easily deflected.

“Now, now children. Let’s talk about this like adults and things will go a lot smoother.” She smiled an insincere smile that smelled of deceit from where he stood.

“We’re not adults, you said so yourself.” Zephyr pointed out, shuffling closer to Draco.

“Did I? Oh, well. I won’t expect much from you, then. I’ll give you two choices, yes?” Her wand was in her hand and alternating between pointing at Draco or Zephyr. They were watching Pinkblossom warily, waiting for an attack.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, ignoring what she said. Were they in some sort of superhero film or something? Although, he was talking the villain out of doing whatever evil she was planning to do further. He didn’t see himself as some sort of hero, he was doing this because she had messed with the wrong house, he wasn’t brave, even now he shivering in his shoes, but with Draco at his side he felt confident enough to stand up to this mad woman.

With shock he noticed he had zoned out and hadn’t heard anything she had said.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Could you repeat that, please?” He smirked, a challenge in his eyes.

“You impudent child!” She snarled. “My Lord ordered me to weed out the traitors in his House and I will fulfil my mission ! Did you think I didn’t notice you in my office? I had hoped that the presence of my Lord would have scared you away but I see I was wrong.” She paced around until she stood between them and the door, leaving them with no escape route. “Your choices are this: you walk away and let me do as I please or you both die right here, right now.”

“Uhm… neither.” Said Draco, having gotten back his nerve. “How about you tell Dumbledore everything you did and then spend a few years in Azkaban. How does that sound?”

“No I don’t think so. What are you going to do, fight me? Two little first years fight me, an experienced duellist?” She began cackling, as if the mere thought of them fighting her was hilarious.

Zephyr glanced at Draco and nodded. As one they started firing off spells left and right. Pinkblossom reacted quickly with a protego and then shot a few unknown hexes at them. Zephyr sought cover behind a large pot while Draco flipped over one of the worktables and hid behind it.

“Come out and fight me!” She screamed. Her spells steadily became more destructive. A large crack began to form on the table and broke it in two, leaving Draco with no protection. Draco shot up and cast stupefy rapidly at her, forcing her to take a few steps back, her shielding spell not able to hold up much to the attack.

Zephyr joined in with his own hexes and together they managed to make her trip. One more stupefy or petrificus totalus and she would be down for good. Only, a bombarda made its way towards Draco as he was in the middle of casting a stupefy. He acted without thinking and jumped in front of the spell, much to Draco’s horrification.

The blue light of the spell hit the stone of Zephyr’s collar, shattering it in millions of little shards that cut into his neck and made it bleed. His head hurt and the last thing he noticed before he passed out was Pinkblossom going down as well from Draco’s stupefy.

* * *

Too bright!

He groaned after he tried to open his eyes, everything was white and way too bright, making the headache he had more piercing. His groan had not only alerted Draco to the fact that he was awake but had also made stinging pain flare up from his neck.

“Zephyr! Madame Pomfrey, he’s awake!” Yelled Draco

His eyes opened again, this time slower and as they adjusted he sat up and looked around. Draco was on his left looking worried but relieved and on his right he saw madame Pomfrey striding towards him.

“Mr. Malfoy, no yelling in the infirmary!” She scolded him. “Now, Mr. Snape, any pain?” Madame Pomfrey asked.

“Ye-“ He coughed a little. “Yes, my neck.” The mediwitch nodded and started casting spells.

“Here, drink this.” Draco held up a goblet filled with water. Zephyr took careful sips from it and his throat immediately felt better.

“How long was I out?” He asked Draco.

“A few hours. You hit your head when you fell down.” Said Draco.

“What about Pinkblossom?”

“Apparently we made a lot of noise with our fight so some kids got professor Mcgonagall to investigate. She arrived a few minutes after you fainted and Pinkblossom was stunned. She’s right angry with us, I got an hour long lecture about recklessness. Uncle Sev was here as well and told me to tell you he wanted to see as soon as you were out of here.” He grinned. “I do not want to be there. I can only imagine the conversation. Aurors arrived a while ago and interrogated her, they declared her insane and she’s been shipped of to the Janus Thickey ward of St. Mungo’s.

“What you boys did was indeed very reckless, but I can’t deny that it was good. Everyone affected by the curse has been healed. Pinkblossom told me the spell she used and the counter curse was easy to find. Your neck, Mr. Snape, is a whole other story. From what I gathered, the stone in your necklace shattered and tore into your neck, luckily missing the main artery, but because of the spells on the stone your wounds couldn’t be properly healed and scarred.” She conjured a mirror and held it in front of him, he saw the tightly wrapped bandages around his neck. She gestured for him to undo them.

The white bandages fell away and he stared at his reflection. Zephyr raised one hand and ran his fingers over the scars. They were thin, small, raised and pale silver, different than the mark he had on his shoulder, these were noticeable. He twisted his head left and right and noticed that the scars hugged his neck, not fully encircling it. She put the mirror down again.

“They will fade as they age and the phantom pain you’re feeling will also disappear.” She tried to comfort him, but he didn’t mind the scars. She gave him the leftover pieces of his collar and then left.

“Zephyr…” he turned to Draco, curious about what Draco was hesitating. “Why did you jump in front of that spell?” He asked.

Why did he jump in front of Draco? He’d just acted without thinking, not wanting Draco to get hurt.

“Instinct, I guess. My body just moved and shielded you. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Zephyr explained.

Draco nodded. “I- thank you, Zephyr. Really.” He said, heartfelt.

“Zephyr, Malfoy.” Said a voice from across the room. It belonged to Harry potter. “Ugh. What time is it?” He asked. Zephyr looked to Draco, not knowing the time as well.

The blond rolled his eyes before answering. “It’s a bit after eleven.”

“Did you catch your thief?” He asked Harry.

“Yeah, I did. It was Quirrel, just like you said. Only, he had a little surprise underneath his turban.”

“Hah. I was right and let me guess,” they were alone in the infirmary so he felt safe enough to say, “it was Voldemort.” The other two boys looked shocked, although for different reasons. Draco had flinched and started stammering that he shouldn’t say that name.

“You- you just said his name.” Said Harry flabbergasted.

“Yeah, is that wrong?” He asked, a bit worried as he looked between the two boys.

“No, no. Everyone’s been telling me not to say his name and I don’t understand why, it’s just a name and everyone’s so afraid of it, but you said it as well, so I’m not the only one.” Harry explained.

“Its because everyone fears him and rightly so. So if you don’t mind not saying his name while I’m here that would be great.” Said Draco, looking uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, Malfoy.” Said Harry.

“So? What happened.” Asked Zephyr and the two Slytherins listened to Harry’s story before telling their own.

Harry yawned and all three decided it was time to sleep, Draco left with a good night and a promise to visit in the morning.

* * *

It was morning and Zephyr had just finished breakfast. Madame Pomfrey had just by to tell him he was free to go after he had eaten but he was waiting for Draco to come.

Harry was also awake so the two were chatting while he waited. Suddenly the door banged open and Weasley and Granger appeared.

“Harry, you awake mate?” He said, pretty loudly before Granger shushed him.

“Harry, how are you feeling?” She asked. Zephyr, being only across the room and thus not far away from them, could hear everything.

“I’m fine, guys. How’s the arm, Ron?”

“As good as new.”

“Snape, what are you doing here?” She asked, having noticed he was here.

“I had a little adventure of my own.” He smirked and then smiled as Draco came in. At the same time a paper bird flew towards him. With a puzzled expression he caught the bird and unfolded it. Draco was with him when he read the note that was on the now unfolded bird.

‘Thank you.’

“You got one too, then?” Asked Draco, holding up a piece of paper.

“Yeah, I got one. I’m glad everyone is alright.”

“Me too. Ready to go?”

Zephyr nodded and stood up from where he sat on the bed. “See you later, Harry.” He waved to Harry and followed Draco out of the infirmary.

When they were in the common room Zephyr remembered that his dad wanted to speak with him.

“I still have to speak with my dad, want to meet in the library after?”

“Alright, I’ll get Vince and Greg too.”

“Okay. I’m going to find my dad, now. I’m sure he’ll have something to say about our adventure.” He said.

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Draco said. “Wait!” He exclaimed as Zephyr turned to leave. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” And left, coming back moments later with a Slytherin scarf which he wound around Zephyr’s neck, hiding his scars. “There, now no one will bother you.”

“Thanks, Draco.” He smiled and left.

* * *

He was waiting for Zephyr to arrive, hoping they could talk about what happened last night. Severus was pacing about in front of the window when his wards gave a sound that told him someone was coming.

Severus moved to make some tea and told his son to come in and sit down. As he took off his scarf Severus couldn’t help but stare. Those scars were there because of him. Because of his gift. But what would have happened if he hadn’t had it on? Draco told him Zephyr shielded him from a blasting curse, those could be powerful enough to disintegrate a person. He shuddered to think what could have happened to either Zephyr or Draco.

A few minutes later he joined him on the couch. The two of them sat in silence, Severus hoped Zephyr would begin talking because he had no idea how to start. He had to admit, even if it was to himself, he was slightly out of depth. When, moments later, it was clear his son wasn’t going to speak, he began.

“What you did was reckless.”

“I know.”

“Both you and Draco acted like Gryffindors.”

“I know.”

“You could have died, Zephyr.”

“I- I know. But I didn’t, and we stopped her!” Zephyr burst out suddenly, standing up. “We stopped her, and nobody got hurt.”

“You got hurt, and you were this close to dying!” Severus said, standing up as well. They faced each other, both equally passioned.

“I’m sorry, but I had to save Draco!”

“What do you mean?” He asked, as far as he heard, Zephyr had just gotten injured by the duel.

“The spell was going towards Draco and he couldn’t protect himself because he was trying to stun her. So I jumped in front of it so Draco could finish.”

“Why couldn’t you stun her then?”

“Because it was a blasting spell. Draco would have hit the wall and snapped his neck or something.” Zephyr explained. “I had your chocker, I knew I would be alright, or at least less injured than Draco would have been.”

“Your logic is sound but it was still a foolish thing to do.” He said, resigned.

“I know.”

“Please don’t do it again?” Severus smiled. “You’re going to give me grey hairs if you do.”

“I promise not to try.” Zephyr sat back down on the couch, a hand going to his throat. “I can’t promise anything more, unless you want me to lie.”

Severus sighed. “It will do.” He walked to his potions supply and grabbed a pain reliever. “Here, drink this. It should help with the pain.”

Zephyr immediately gulped it down and sighed in relief. “Thank you.” He felt the effect immediately and the pain left his throat.

“The end of the year feast is in a few weeks.” Dad told him. “And after that everyone will go to the carriages and then board the train. We’ll go by floo instead of the train.”

“Why?”

“Because it is unnecessary for you to ride the train and I would have to floo home, wait for hours and then come back to King’s Cross to pick you up. This is more efficient for the both of us.”

“Couldn’t you ride with us on the train?”

Dad scoffed. “Me? Between hyperactive, loud children for nine hours? I’d go mad. Besides isn’t it enough that I spent most of the year teaching said children?”

“If you hate teaching so much why do you do it?” Zephyr frowned. It was obvious that dad didn’t like being a teacher, so why torture himself?

“Ah, I might tell you my reason when you’re older. Now, I’ve held you here long enough, I’m sure you have other things to do, like studying for that Potions test tomorrow.” He urged. “Come to me if you neck starts hurting you again.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, and thanks for the tip, dad.” He said with a grin.

He knew that ‘I’ll tell you when you’re older’ is grown up talk for ‘I’m not going to tell you’ and that pushing for an answer would result in nothing.

* * *

“Vince, Greg, ready to leave yet?”

They were currently packing their stuff in, Zephyr had to shrink his to take with him while the others could leave theirs in the dorm room. He was a bit sad that he couldn’t travel with the others but he understood the why of it.

“Yeah, all set.” Vince shut his trunk, while Greg added, “To be honest I don’t want to go.”

“I know, me too, but we’ll be back in seven weeks. Let’s just hope there won’t be any crazy teachers.”

“And that we’ll win the House cup.” Said Greg.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you were sorted in the wrong house.” Said Vince, and to Greg, “And Dumbledore did that because he likes Gryffindor more than Slytherin.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Zephyr. Did they think he wasn’t Slytherin material? The sorting hat had said he’d do well in Ravenclaw but that he had a Slytherin outlook. They obviously weren’t talking about his love for books.

“Everyone’s heard what happened a few weeks ago. How you shielded Draco. It makes some think that you’re a Lion instead of a Snake.”

“You mean because I saved a friend? That’s not bravery, that’s loyalty.”

“Sounds Hufflepuffish.”

“Are you saying that Slytherins can’t be loyal, Vince?” Asked Draco, who had finally finished his own packing. He stood beside Zephyr. “Either way, you just insulted him.” He said threateningly, holding his wand.

The two looked panicked for a moment until they noticed that Draco was holding back a grin. Still, they apologised to Zephyr who told them it was fine.

“I owe Zephyr a life debt. Not many can say they’ve got a Malfoy in their debt, and Zephyr can, very cunning if you ask me.”

“But Draco! That’s no- hmpff.” He was cut off by Draco’s hand and a glare. He huffed before deciding to do something very childish. He licked Draco’s hand, making him shriek loudly.

Vince and Greg laughed as Draco wiped his hand with a grimace.

“Are you five?!”

“Yes.” He answered. “By the way, when’s your birthday?”

“I’ll owl you about that.” Draco said with a mysterious smile.

“Why not tell me now?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Now who’s five?”

They grinned at each other.

“It’s almost time.” Said Greg. “We should go.”

Zephyr had to stay in Hogwarts while he waited for his father so he couldn’t go with them to Hogsmeade. Instead he walked with them until they were outside, Pansy joining them along the way. As they were walking he heard Daphne Greengrass say, “I can’t wait until I’m away from this stuffy castle.” Which was the complete opposite of what Zephyr was thinking. He couldn’t wait until they were back again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Concentrate!_

_Concentrate!_

“Argh.” He flopped down backwards on the bed. “Why can’t I see it?” He asked no one.

The book he was reading said he had to concentrate and clear his mind. That, if he did that, he would see his core and that it would make wandless magic easier to master.

He found out about wandless magic by accident. He was just browsing the library, having run out of anything fun to read, and then he’d bumped into a stack of books that had been lying there on a table for ages. When he picked them up he noticed that at least three of them were about wandless magic.

It sounded cool, so he read them. One of the books said that it took years to master wandless magic and the earlier you started, the easier it would be. It also warned him that not everyone would be able to do it.

Some of the books explained things with difficult words and with terms he didn’t know but the few he understood he brought with him back to his room.

It had been a few days since then and while he knew that it wouldn’t happen immediately he was still frustrated. As he laid on his bed he thought that maybe he was one of the people who just weren’t capable of wandless, which sucked.

Zephyr sighed and sat up to try one more time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was hard for a twelve year old to blank his mind but he did his best. He sat like that, just breathing and relaxing, floating with blackness around him when he saw a flash of blue. His concentration faltered and it disappeared.

That… was it. Wasn’t it? His magical core! He did it!

He stretched out and listened as his spine cracked pleasantly. Glancing at the clock he noticed that three hours had passed. It was now eight PM and he had missed dinner. Had his dad come up to get him?

Zephyr quickly got up and noticed he was more tired than he thought and a yawn verified that. He pinched himself awake and went down. He’d make another attempt at seeing his core tomorrow, he was feeling pretty tired, even though it didn’t feel as if he had sat still for three hours.

His father was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire when Zephyr came downstairs. He was reading one of his thick books but he couldn’t tell which one.

“Dad.” He looked up from his book when Zephyr called out to him. “I’m sorry I missed dinner,” He apologised.

“Yes. I went to get you but you were quite focused on something.” Dad closed his book and motioned for Zephyr to sit in the armchair next to him.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to see my core for the past few days,” Zephyr explained, sitting down, “and I didn’t realise it had gotten so late.”

“Your core? Whatever for?” Dad frowned. “You’re not trying to learn wandless magic, are you?”

Zephyr was suddenly unsure, the excitement he had felt at finally seeing his magical core died down a bit at the thought that his dad might not approve. Apparently his face showed this because his dad was quick to reassure him. “There’s nothing wrong with trying, Zephyr, but you have to know that the chance of seeing your core is minuscule.”

“But I saw it!” He nearly shouted, his excitement back. “It wasn’t long, but I’m sure I saw it. It was a flash of blue and it kinda shocked me so I lost my concentration.”

“You’re absolutely sure?” Zephyr nodded. “Hmm, how would you feel about practising with me from now on?” He was a bit distracted, Zephyr could tell, but he wanted to practise with him and said so.

“Perfect. We’ll start tomorrow afternoon. I imagine you’ll want to head to bed now, you’re swaying in your seat.” Dad was right, he didn’t know why, but looking at his core had tired him out. He said goodnight and went to bed, falling asleep before he had settled comfortably.

* * *

He knew he had been tired but sleeping for fifteen hours straight was a bit much. He came downstairs and felt like a zombie the entire way to the kitchen. Zephyr was still in last day’s clothes and when he walked into the kitchen his dad raised an eyebrow at him, which he ignored. He slumped into his seat with a sigh but perked up when a cup of tea floated in front of him. A second lated a plate filled with food followed.

“Eat up, you’ll need the extra energy for later.” Dad took a sip of his own cup while reading the Daily Prophet.

“Why am I so tired? I slept for fifteen hours and I still feel awful,” he whined into his tea.

“I was the same when I did it, it’s an aftereffect of searching for your core.” He chuckled and took a bite of his toast, turning a page.

“Why are you reading that?” Zephyr knew that the Daily Prophet was filled with gossip and lies. Lots and lots of lies. He had read the Prophet a few times and found that the paper was filled with the craziest headlines and news. Any other newspaper would be better than that. Of course he’d rather read a nice book about magical theory, like the ones about wandless magic.

“Its amusing.” Was all he said about it. “Have you finished eating?”

He quickly stuffed the last of his toast in his mouth and nodded while chewing.

“Get dressed in something light and come to the garden.”

* * *

They were currently sitting in the grass, their legs crossed and their breaths even and in sync. Severus was giving instructions on how to clear his mind more effectively in low tones and saw the moment Zephyr sank into that black sea. His body had stopped moving and if he didn’t know better he’d have thought he wasn’t breathing either.

He remembered the first time he did this, just after he found out about his love for the darker side of magic. He had found a book on wandless magic, like Zephyr had, and immediately became enchanted with the idea of not having to use a wand for everything. How frustrated he was when he found out he was only strong enough to do first and second year spells wandlessly. After that he threw himself into dark magic, something he knew he excelled in. And after that… he hoped Zephyr would never go through what he did.

Severus would die before he would let that happen.

A gasp pulled him out of his musings and he glanced towards Zephyr, whose eyes were open and glowed a bright, electric blue. His skin prickled when he felt magic brush over it, then, Zephyr blinked and it was over.

“What did you do?” He asked in wonder.

“I-I nudged it. The blue light. What happened?”

“What you felt was wild magic, uncontrolled wandless magic. It’s a good thing you managed to reign it in so quickly, who knows what would have happened.” Severus explained. “Hold out your hand and try to will your magic to gather in your hand.”

Zephyr’s right hand shot out and the boy stared at it, frowning. A few minutes later Severus saw a thread of magic, much like electricity, spark up his fingers, running up and down. Zephyr looked up at him and he nodded, showing his approval. Wordlessly, he took out a feather and said, “I’m sure you remember this from your Charms classes. We’ll start with the feather and build our way up to bigger and heavier things, after that, other spells will be easier.” He laid the feather down on the grass and let Zephyr try to levitate it. “Also, once you get more used to wandless magic, it won’t be visible like that anymore, unless, of course, you want it to be.”

Zephyr pointed his hand at the feather and after a few moments it abruptly flew up into the air, startling him and he lost his hold on the feather, making it drift down.

“That was quick.” Severus noted. “What did you do when you tried to levitate it?”

“I… will it? It’s like this feeling, this energy, that I can bend to do what I want, and it does it. Does that make sense?”

“It does, that feeling, you should see it as a muscle. A muscle you have to train and use for magic to flow easier through it.” Zephyr nodded, understanding the imagery, and levitated the feather again.

* * *

A few days later he was sitting alone in the garden, twisting a little flower between his fingers. The past few days they had progressed from feathers to stones that became larger and heavier. Dad found it fascinating that he learned wandless magic so quickly but to Zephyr it felt like second nature, though he couldn’t do more than levitate stuff at the moment. He’d tried it, a simple _aguamenti_ , but it hadn’t worked.

Zephyr had been a bit hesitant to try out spells because it was illegal for underage wizards and witches to do magic outside of Hogwarts but dad told him that wandless magic couldn’t be monitored and even if it could be, the ministry had no way of knowing it was Zephyr that was doing it instead of his father. He also told Zephyr that the ministry was just a group of brainless imbeciles, so there was nothing to worry about, which made Zephyr laugh.

Twirling and twirling the daisy while he was lost in his mind he didn’t notice that the flower crumbled to ash and fluttered from his grasp, floating with the wind. Surprised, he looked down at his hand and then followed the trail of ash as it blew away. That, that was not good. Did he do that?

He bent forward and plucked another flower from the grass. Holding it in his hand, he waited for the same thing to happen. For it to die and disintegrate into ashes, just like the other one, but nothing happened. The daisy was still healthy and vibrant. It must have been something else.

“Zephyr! Grab your cloak, we’re going to muggle London.” Dad called from inside. Zephyr dropped the flower, stood up and went inside, not noticing it disintegrated before it touched the grass.

* * *

He sighed in relief as he sank down the armchair, stretching his bare feet towards the roaring fire. They had been walking through London for hours while dad looked for some obscure shop. Dad had ran out of boiled salamander eggs and the only place it could be bought was in London. The person who ran the shop changed locations every few months which made finding the place hard. After that they just went sightseeing, a little vacation, and bought a few things.

“Hungry? I’ll make us some soup. Why don’t you go freshen up?” He could hear dad rummaging through the kitchen. Freshening up sounded like a great idea and he wanted to change his clothes, wear some comfortable pj’s.

His feet protested as he walked up the stairs and all he wanted to do was curl up on is bed and sleep. Turning on the light, he moved to his wardrobe and grabbed his black pyjamas.

Crack!

Startled by the loud sound he dropped the clothes in his hands and whirled around. Standing in the middle of his bedroom was a short being, much like the goblins from Gringotts but not exactly, it was smaller, thinner and looked kinder. It had pointed ears, big, blue eyes and wore an old cloth like a dress.

The two stared at each other before the small creature bowed so low its head touched the floor, which send Zephyr in a panic. Wordlessly it straightened up and held out a letter, waiting for him to take it. He cautiously reached for the letter and as soon as he had it in his hands the creature disappeared with the same loud sound.

The front of the letter was addressed to him and he recognised the handwriting to be Draco’s.

* * *

_Dear Zephyr._

_I told you I would owl you but Artemis is currently at Pansy’s house, so I send Mipsy, hope it didn’t startle you. My parents are planning a birthday party for me on the 20th of August and you have to come, I won’t be able to bear it if you’re not there. Please say you’ll come._

_Draco._

* * *

Zephyr quickly changed and ran downstairs, letter in hand.

“Dad, I just got a letter from Draco about a birthday party.” He said as he sat down at the kitchen table. “We’re going, right?”

“Of course we’re going. Lucius would kill me if we didn’t. Not to mention what Draco would do to the both of us.” A bowl of thick tomato soup was placed in front of him and they silently ate. “When is it this time?” Dad asked after he had finished his soup.

“On the twentieth, so in two weeks. This time?”

“Yes, Lucius always plans Draco’s birthday party in August, but never on the same date. Also, its less of a party and more of a ball, like the Christmas party they had during the holidays so you should probably get your best robes out of the closet soon.”

Zephyr slurped up the last of his soup and asked, “So Draco’s birthday is not on the twentieth?”

“No even close, but he must have a good reason for not telling you. I’m sure he will, eventually. Are you still tired?” Zephyr shook his head. “Then join me for a cup of tea in front of the fire.”

Dad levitated the tea set to float behind him out of the kitchen and Zephyr followed after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy holidays! And sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Today was Draco's birthday party and they were currently in Malfoy manor. Of course everything was extravagant, shimmering chandeliers, expensive food and drinks and the guests fitted right in, Zephyr felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb with his plain clothes and black robes. His dad was talking to Mr. Malfoy in the garden, but Zephyr had felt no need to hear their conversation and had left.

There were a lot of guests and he had seen Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but not Draco. Pansy, Theo, Vince and Greg were also here and he had spend an hour catching up with them. It would be a while until the cake would be cut. As Mrs. Malfoy had told them. She had asked him a lot of questions about himself and pinched his cheeks before she left.

Mrs. Malfoy seemed like a nice woman, she told him that Draco talked about him all the time. Mr. Malfoy was a lot colder than last year when he had first met Draco, something about him had changed but he didn't know what.

Where was Draco?

Everyone was in the ballroom, the place were the party was at, the halls and other rooms were off limits so if Draco wanted to be alone then he would be there, at least Zephyr would be if he was in the same situation. But Malfoy manor was huge and he was sure to get lost. There were too many rooms to look in one by one.

He sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to talk to his best friend at said best friend's birthday party and went to look for Vince and Greg.

A house elf, that was what the small creatures were, popped up in front of him. Dad had explained what house elves were after Zephyr told him what happened the night he got Draco's letter.

"Young master has asked Dobby to bring young master's friend to him." The house elf, Dobby started walking without waiting for an answer. He was still fast despite being smaller that Zephyr and he had to struggle to keep up.

They moved through halls and passed almost a dozen rooms. It was almost silent, save for the tapping of Zephyr's shoes and the near inaudible chatter in the ballroom behind them. Even the halls were soaked in luxury, the occasional marble statue or painting being evidence of that. Every family portrait they walked past sneered at him, he couldn't tell what they were muttering about but he was sure it wasn't anything nice.

Dobby stopped and gestured at a closed door, disappearing with a pop before Zephyr could thank him. He looked around, he was a long way from the ballroom and couldn't hear them anymore. He knocked and Draco's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

He tentatively opened the door and peeked inside. The room was furnished in white, green and shades of grey. It was big and Draco was pacing about right in the middle, his hair looking ruffled and hanging loose around his face.

"Draco, are you all right? Why aren't you with the others at the party?" Zephyr asked, concerned.

"Zephyr," He breathed out, "I'm so glad to see you." Draco strode over and grabbed Zephyr's shoulders before pulling him into a hug.

"Me too, I was looking for all day." Zephyr hugged back while frowning in confusion at Draco's behaviour. "What's going on with you?"

"Its my father. I – he." He shook his head. "No, not yet, come. I have something for you. First, give me your robes." Draco's body had been shaking from something but had lessened now. He took Zephyr's robes and hung them over the back of a chair before walking to the dresser that was standing at the left wall and picking up a gift wrapped box. Then he guided Zephyr to sit on the bed with him, facing each other.

"You know, I think this is becoming a habit," Zephyr said jokingly, trying to cheer Draco up.

"What is?"

"Us, like this. Sitting on the bed like this." There were no curtains like at Hogwarts and they couldn't put up a silencing spell but they were alone and it was silent outside.

"You're right. Well, it doesn't matter. Here." Failed then, Draco was trying to seem cheerful, but his smile was forced and fake. Draco held out the box he had picked up but instead of taking it, he reached inside the robe and pulled out his own small box.

"I still don't know when your birthday is." Was all he said.

"It's on the fifth of June. I didn't want to tell you at Hogwarts because someone could have overheard and people have tried for years to get in the Malfoy's good graces."

"My birthday is on the twenty fourth." Said Zephyr. "We should celebrate them together next year."

"I'd like that, I don't really get to celebrate things like birthdays or Christmas." Draco looked down to his lap, fingers fidgeting with the box still in his hands.

"Why not?" Asked Zephyr. Draco raised his head to look at him as he answered.

"My family is all about image. Being a proper pureblood," He spat the last two words like a curse. "I wasn't, still am not, allowed to raise my voice, show emotion or be anything other than a cold, ice-like bastard."

"But, you do that, show emotion, I mean." Zephyr pointed out. "It's not possible not to show any kind of emotion."

"I know. I tried it, no emotion, no reaction, just like my father but I couldn't do it. So I decided to fake it, pretend to be a proper pureblood when i'm out with my parents or during parties like these and when I'm not with them i'll tone it down a bit. Of course I still have to a bit of a bastard at school."

"Why? Because you want them to fear you?"

Draco shook his head. "It's because people look at me and see the Malfoy heir, what I do reflects on that and if I suddenly started petting bunnies it would get back to my father. It's how pureblood families are, we have to act a certain way to please our parents, even though we don't want to."

"That's awful!" Zephyr cried. "You should be able to laugh if you're happy, cry if you're sad and be angry if you're mad!"

"I can, when it's just the two of us, I can be who I want to be. You're not influenced by my father and not likely to run to him if I do something different. I trust you."

"I trust you too," Zephyr returned. "It's still unfair you have to live like that."

"I know, but there's nothing that can change it. You are the only one I can be myself around."

Zephyr smiled, being trusted like that was amazing.

"Let's stop talking about stuff like that and open presents." Draco held out his present again and this time Zephyr took it, giving his own gift to Draco.

The paper around the box was green and silver, the Slytherin colours. Zephyr carefully pried the spellotape off, not wanting to damage the pretty wrapping. The box itself was like a small square, covered in blue velvet. Opening it he saw a ring with a small blue stone. He took the ring out, tried it on every finger and found it fit on his ring finger.

"It's pretty but how did you get my ring size?"

Draco grinned. "I have my ways. So you like it?"

"Of course I do! Thank you."

"I thought, since it was my fault your chocker broke, I should get you something else," Draco explained. "There aren't any protective spells on, so you don't have to worry about your finger getting cut off." He hurriedly added, gesturing to his neck.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Pinkblossom's," Zephyr corrected, rubbing a hand across the scars on his neck before dropping them and gesturing to the present in Drac's hands. "Open your present!"

He had bought Draco a black cloak with seven different protective spells, including one against the blasting curse.

"Wow," Said Draco as he pulled out the cloak, he stood up and twirled it around him. Zephyr stood up as well.

"The cloak does have protective spells, just in case you find yourself on the wrong end of a wand." He grinned.

"This is great! Thank you, Zephyr."

"It adjusts to height so you don't have to buy a new one every time you grow a bit. It's really unfair how much you've grown in the vacation," He said with a pout.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be the shortest of our year for long." And then Draco snickered.

"Yeah, keep laughing. At least I didn't set fire to my desk during charms!"

"That was one time! And you promised not to bring it up again!"

"Then don't joke about my height, Malfoy."

"Fine, then I'll joke about the time you changed your ears into bird wings and almost banged your head into the ceiling, if it wasn't for Professor Mcgonagall you would have still be stuck there."

"Oh gods, that was so embarrassing." He hid his face in his hands and sat back down on the bed as he remembered his panicked flailing while Draco was laughing, much like he was doing right now.

After a while, Draco calmed down and joined him. "Remember that day we got stuck on the stairs?"

"Yeah, we missed a whole day of school, which was great, but no one could find us."

"I still find it weird that the bottom of the stairs disappeared after it stopped moving. It was just floating in the air. By the way, why weren't you at the party?"

"Because it is boring, mum will make an excuse for me like not feeling well. Why did you ask, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" Exclaimed Zephyr. "I was looking for you the whole time!"

"I was… thinking about something."

"About what?"

Draco sighed and told him Zephyr what bothered him. "My father."

"Yeah, you mentioned something about your dad when I first came in. What has you so worried?" He asked.

"I think he's going mad. I've caught him muttering about himself about releasing 'the beast' and he keeps staring at his stupid book as if it holds all the answers to life."

"He was quite cold today at the party." Zephyr flopped backwards onto the bed, splaying his arms wide. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Draco lied down next to him and sighed again. "You're right, there's nothing we can do. It's not like I can go confront him."

* * *

Sunlight shone straight through the window and into his eyes, making him squint and groan, trying to hide his face in his pillow.

Why did he wake up?

It was still early in the morning and he was lying on his back with Draco plastered against him, just like that time he was dreaming about teddy bears. One of his hands was running through Zephyr's hair and he was murmuring something to soft to hear in his ear. Zephyr shifted closer to try and make out what Draco was saying.

"Soft kitty," He whispered and then patted Zephyr on the head, making Zephyr scowl.

"Draco, wake up." He struggled to get away from Draco's iron grip when it became apparent he wouldn't wake up or let go. "Draco!" He hissed.

"Whu? Zephyr, what are you doing?" Mumbled Draco, without letting go.

"Getting away from your crazy dreams! Let me go!" Instead, Draco tightened his hold on Zephyr and brought him even closer.

"No." And then wriggled his fingers into Zephyr's sides, making him howl with laughter. The sheet they were under shifted down because of Zephyr's kicking.

"I give! Stop! Please!" Zephyr gasped out and Draco acquiesced, stopping and sitting back on his heels while smirking down at Zephyr. He had sat up when he had started tickling Zephyr. "You meanie." He panted out as he tried to get his breath back. "We need to stop sleeping together, I am not a kitty." He pointed at Draco while still lying on his back. After a while he sat up as well, running a hand through his hair.

Draco suddenly burst out laughing, shocking Zephyr.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hair!" He said between his laughs.

Zephyr scowled at Draco. "And whose fault is that!" He hissed. "Yours doesn't look that great either."

"Don't be mad, kitty, you're still cute," Draco snickered and was therefore unprepared for Zephyr's retaliation.

"I'll show you cute!" He muttered and pounced on Draco, tickling him without mercy.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy new year everyone!!!!

* * *

It was great being back.

That was what he thought as he was walking towards the great hall with the other second years. The castle hadn’t changed a bit and welcomed them back with open arms. Left and right ghosts stopped moving to greet the incoming students.

This year they were going to be second years, which meant they were going to learn all sorts of new things, sleep in a different dorm and they would no longer be the youngest in Slytherin.

Zephyr was really looking forward to classes. Not every class, not after having met their DADA teacher in diagon alley. Their teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, was quite frankly said, a fraud. His books held nothing of interest and he spend most of his time talking about how heroic he was during his adventures and it was clear how fake they were. He was sure they were not going to learn anything from him which meant he would have to spend more time studying in the library, something he preferred and did last year.

He felt an arm tug at him and suddenly found himself sitting at the Slytherin table.

“Zephyr, what are you frowning about?” Asked Pansy.

“Lockhart,” he said with a look towards said teacher who, at that moment, was fluffing up his hair. “I can’t stand him.”

“What’s wrong, Snape? Jealous?”

“Really, Daphne, I’d’ve thought you of all Slytherins would have better taste,” retorted Draco before Zephyr could say something.

“Better? What’s better than looks, fame and power.” She smirked.

“If those are your only reasons then you should look for it somewhere else. Lockhart’s power is temporary, as soon as it comes to light that he is a fraud, all his fame and power will go down the drain,” said Zephyr.

“He’s not a fraud.”

“Yes, he is,” Chorused Draco and Zephyr.

“He’s not!” Shrieked Daphne.

“Daphne, please, He’s a fake, you’ll see it soon.” Daphne stormed off in a huff, not wanting to hear more and sat down with the third years.

“The sad thing is, she’s not the only one who acts like this,” said Pansy.

“Perhaps we could scare Lockhart away?” Suggested Draco. “Make him uncomfortable enough that he doesn’t want to stay.”

“Just us?”

“We could get the upper years to participate, I’m sure they’d love to humiliate him,” schemed Zephyr with an evil smirk.

Any further plotting was halted by Dumbledore’s speech and the sorting. Zephyr noticed the applause was subdued every time a new student was sorted as a Slytherin. Did that happen last year as well? He knew the other Houses didn’t like Slytherin much but to not clap when a first year was sorted was just petty. He was glad Slytherin didn’t do that.

After the sorting was done they were finally allowed to eat.

“How would we go about it?” Asked Theo eventually. They had the attention of those surrounding them, the first years and a few of third years.

“We need to show him we know he’s a fake.” Pansy took a sip of her tea and looked around.

“I think,” started Draco, “we should ignore him during class. Talk through him when he’s explaining and joking around instead of doing what he says.”

“Sounds good, and perhaps we could hold study sessions in the library so we actually learn something,” suggested Zephyr.

Pansy looked excited at the idea. “We should totally skip DADA and do that, it would show the rest of school how we think about Lockhart.”

A third year piped in between their chattering with his own suggestion. “Finding an unused classroom should be your first action, if your planning on selfstudy, it seems like you’re going to have a big group.”

“An unused classroom…” mused Draco. “I’m sure professor Snape wouldn’t mind us doing this, so how about the room at the end of the potions corridor. That way, if we’re out past curfew, the only teacher we’d run into would be professor Snape. He hates Lockhart so I’m sure he’ll help us.”

“We should let a list go round so we’ll know who to expect,” said Zephyr.

“Maybe ask if there is a subject they’re particularly good at and wouldn’t mind giving a lesson about to the others.”

“We’ll need specific days in the week to get together.”

“We can discuss that tomorrow during breakfast.”

“Boys!” Zephyr and Draco looked up to the voice that called them. “Dinner was done minutes ago, are you coming?”

Zephyr looked around and noticed Theo, Vince and Greg waiting for them. “Oops?” Draco said with a charming smile.

Pansy rolled her eyes while Theo said, “At least we know who the leaders of this plan are.”

* * *

The next day, as they were eating breakfast, professor Snape swooped down on them with their schedules.

“Double potions with the Gryffindors first thing this morning, after that charms and herbology,” said Draco.

“DADA is tomorrow and Friday has a double hour.”

“Well then, how about every Tuesday and Sunday?” Proposed Draco, scanning over his schedule.

“Morning,” greeted Pansy and sat down next to Zephyr.

“Morning, here.” Draco handed her her schedule while taking a sip of his tea.

“Have you seen Theo, Vince or Greg, they’re still not here,” asked Zephyr.

She filled her plate with toast and a few eggs before answering his question, “I heard Vincent and Greg arguing about something weird in the common room. Theo was trying to calm them down, I reckon they’re still there,” she said nonchalantly.

Draco and Zephyr looked at each other uncertainly. “Should we go check on them?” Asked Zephyr.

“I’m not going to,” Draco said and took a bite of his toast to make a point. “Getting between those two is terrifying, i’m impressed Theo is even there.”

Zephyr glanced at Pansy who was eating and not giving any sign that she was going to get up, so he sighed and got up himself. “If i’m not at Potions come look for me.”

“Good luck!” He heard behind him as he left for the common room.

* * *

“That was horrible,” Zephyr commented as he plopped down next to Draco.

Behind him Vince and Greg were laughing and joking as if they hadn’t almost come to blows earlier. Theo slid next to Pansy and was staring at him with a mix of respect, amazement and fear. “That was amazing.”

“What was?” Asked Pansy.

“Vince and Greg were screaming at each other and were about to start punching when Zephyr—“

“Silence!” Yelled professor Snape as he strode to the front of room, his robes billowed behind him as he passed them.  
  
“I just found what Greg had lost and gave it back to him.” Zephyr told them quietly and proceeded to pay attention to class.

After class Pansy still wanted to know what had happened, so Theo told her, on their way to charms, how Zephyr got in between them, with an unnecessary comment about his slight frame and their bigger ones, just as they were about to collide. They were screaming at each other, unable to hear Zephyr’s voice, with most of the firsties watching and doing nothing. And Zephyr, completely fearless, jumped between them and stopped them from fighting.

“You’re making it so dramatic, it wasn’t at all like that.” Protested Zephyr, blushing slightly.

The group arrived at the charms classroom and moved to the tables.

“Don’t be so modest, Zephyr. We all know what you’re capable of,” said Draco as he sat down. “Your hidden powers.”

“‘Hidden powers’?”

“Yeah, you know, like that night in the forbidden forest, or when we fought against Pinkblossom and just now, bravely jumping between those two.”

“Fire!” Cried out professor Flitwick, catching the attention of every student. “Or rather, let’s test your control of magic by using fire.”

“I’m still firmly convinced that Flitwick’s crazy,” whispered Draco.

“Don’t be mean to professors, it’s not smart,” hissed Zephyr.

Draco shot him a look of surprise, “you mean I can be mean to other students? Also, aren’t you supposed to say ‘it’s not nice’?”

“Yeah, sure. Having a good relationship with teachers means you can get away with bad behaviour much more.” He watched as Flitwick levitated candles to each table, each person getting three candles in front of them. “And we’re Slytherins, i’m pretty sure we’re not meant to be nice.”

“How Slytherin, Zephyr,” said Theo.

“Usually I would do this test with my fourth and fifth years, but the headmaster asked me to do this with the second years as well,” explained Flitwick. “You’ll be working in pairs, one of you will be keeping up a constant shielding charm of your choice, the other will cast a small incendio to light all three candles at the same time, after three successful attempts you will switch. If you manage to burn yourself, come to me. Begin.”

Zephyr turned to Draco and asked, “Do you want to go first?”

“Sure.” Draco pulled out his wand while Zephyr used protego as a shielding charm. A shield flickered to life around the two of them and the table, protecting the others from wayward spells.

The first try melted the candles to small puddles of wax. The second try was slightly better in that the candles didn’t completely turn into puddles. By the third try Draco was visibly frustrated.

“You try,” he growled as his third try resulted in failure. Candle wax was dripping down the table and Draco muttered, “evanesco,” to clean it up.

Zephyr went and got more candles before switching places with Draco. Just as he was about to utter the spell, a loud bang sounded and black smoke filled the room.

“Oh dear!” Cried Flitwick. “Out! Out! Everybody out!” He hustled everyone outside and closed the door while staying inside, leaving the students alone in the corridor.

Zephyr could hear crashes, bangs and then a, “get Mr. Filch!” as they waited. Neville, the small boy with whom they had sat in the boat last year, rushed of the get the creepy caretaker.

“What a great start of the year, don’t you think?” Remarked Pansy sarcastically. The girl was looking bored while twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Next to her, Theo sighed and said, “I didn’t even get a chance to try.”

“Me neither.” Zephyr looked at the group. Harry, Weasley and Granger were standing with Finnigan and Thomas and were talking but Granger kept glancing toward the Slytherins.

“But it doesn’t matter if we try or not, this is fifth year stuff, Flitwick obviously doesn’t expect us to succeed,” said Draco

“He doesn’t?” Asked Greg.

“Of course not. Like I said, this is fifth year stuff, we’re second years,” he explained.

It seemed she had steeled herself as she strode over to them with a glare on her face.

“Snape! That spell you used, what was it? It wasn’t in any of our books.” She pointed her finger to him as she called him out and the way she demanded an answer pissed him off.

“You don’t know? I guess miss know it all doesn’t know everything,” he mocked. “I’m not going to tell, so get that finger out of my face before I snap it off and shove it up your nose.” She looked scared for a moment, then her inner Gryffindor reared its head and she glared again.

“Why won’t you tell? Is it illegal? Dark magic?” She pestered.

Next to Zephyr, Draco rolled his eyes. He would have as well but he was trying not to laugh. The other Slytherins didn’t and were outright cackling.

Weasley with his angry red face and Harry joined Granger and stood next to her.

“Yes, bravo. You’ve found me out. I used dark magic in the presence of a teacher in a magic school ran by the most powerful wizard.”

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Yelled Weasley.

“Why not?” Countered Zephyr. “She accused me of using dark magic. Am I supposed to take that silently?”

“Ron, please, calm down. It’s Hermione’s fault for accusing him,” said Harry, trying to diffuse the situation.

Granger was about to say something when the door behind them opened and professor Flitwick stepped out, covered in soot. He did a headcount and then asked, “where is Mr. Longbottom?”

“Right there,” said Dean Thomas, pointing to the end of the corridor, where Longbottom had just turned the corner and was coming towards them with Filch in tow.

“Ah. That won’t be necessary anymore.” Filch grumbled something and turned around again. “By the way, nice spell work Mr. Finnigan. Great for subterfuge, you should remember that one. Also, I hope you not fighting over there?”

“We weren’t, but Granger accused Zephyr of using dark magic,” explained Greg.

“Dark magic?” Asked Flitwick, perplexed. “I assure you, miss Granger, that if anyone had used dark magic then I would have noticed it. What Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy used was a fifth year shielding spell. Advanced for second years but by no means dark. Although I have to ask where you came across such a spell.” He looked at Zephyr and Draco for an answer.

“The library,” they said together.

“Hmm.” Flitwick nodded. “Well, keep it up, perhaps you could sign up for the duelling club later this year.”

“Of course they will,” said Theo, “they are our star duellers after all.” Draco glared at Theo.

Flitwick nodded again. “Alright, seeing as the classroom is unavailable now I propose we continue this test next time, class dismissed.” And then Professor Flitwick left.

Granger stormed off in a huff with Weasley trailing after her, no doubt going to the library. Potter looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

“I’m sorry about that, Zephyr,” he said.

“It’s fine. I guess I shouldn’t expect an apology from her, huh?”

“No, probably not,” Harry muttered, “she’s not always like that, just… she’s kind of competitive when it comes to knowledge.”

“Tell her the next time she does something like this I won’t be as nice as today,” Zephyr said with a scowl in the direction that Granger had taken.

Harry gulped and nodded. “Right, well, see you later.”

The Slytherins watched as Harry scurried off. The other Gryffindors had left already and the six Slytherins were the only ones left in the corridor, Blaise having disappeared as well. Pansy whistled as soon as Harry was out of sight. “Remind me not to get on your bad side. You can be seriously scary.”

“Draco’s a bad influence on you,” said Theo. For some reason Draco got close to Theo with a scowl on his face.

“Shall I show you ‘star duellers’?” Asked Draco, glaring at Theo, while Zephyr was confused by his anger.

“Ah, no, that’s not necessary.” Theo put up his hands in defence.

“What’s rule number one of Slytherin, Theo?”

“Never give away your weakness or trump card to the enemy,” Theo answered. “I’m sorry, Draco, I wasn’t thinking.” This was a perfect example that showed that, while they were all somewhat friends, Draco was still the leader.

Draco said nothing but took a step towards him and Theo took a step back, this continued until Theo was backed up to the wall. Neither said anything and Theo was steadily looking more terrified until Pansy sighed and said, “Draco, stop teasing the poor boy, you know what happened the last time.” Vince and Greg both snickered, obviously knowing what Pansy was talking about.

Zephyr frowned. “Last time?” He asked.

“No!” Theo exclaimed. “Don’t you dare!”

“Now i’m curious, what happened last time?”

Pansy opened her mouth to tell but Theo growled, “Italy,” which not only shut up Pansy but also Vince and Greg and then he whispered something to Draco.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Hissed Draco.

“Try me,” retorted Theo. The two glared at each other without a sign of stopping.

“You know, the way it seems to me is that we’re all pretty scary, so if we could stop the pointless glaring and scowling and threatening and go to lunch, that would be great,” said Zephyr. “And instead of attacking each other, we should focus on Lockhart.”

“Like Zephyr said, stop being babies and let’s go,” ordered Pansy.

“Don’t let it happen again.” Draco threatened. He stepped back from Theo and moved towards Zephyr. “Shall we?”

“Sure,” Zephyr agreed.

It seemed all was forgotten as Theo, Pansy, Vince and Greg followed them to the great hall, slightly subdued but joking as if nothing had happened.

It was great being back.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: Self-harm! Not explicit! And done while sleeping. Does that count as Self-harm?

* * *

It was just as he had thought, Lockhart was an idiot.

It became apparent in the first class, when they had to take a test to show how much they knew and every. Single. Question. Was about him. A narcissist was what he was. Zephyr had left his test paper blank and handed it in like that. The only thing Lockhart had to say was that Zephyr should try harder next time. Which meant they would get another stupid test that was not about DADA but about him.

DADA was his favourite class and Lockhart was ruining it.

Lockhart was currently showing them a creature called Cornish pixies. Tiny blue things that love mischief and always cause trouble if set loose.

“I’m going to join the Quidditch team,” said Draco. The six of them were sitting in a circle, completely ignoring the lesson and were instead chatting.

“What position?” Asked Vince.

“Seeker. My father is giving the whole team new brooms if I join so I thought, why not?”

“Potter’s seeker as well,” said Greg.

“He’s pretty fast, you know. Think you can win?” Added Zephyr.

“I can. Slytherin’s going to win the Quidditch cup this year, i’ll make sure of it.”

“Anyone going to the duelling club?” Inquired Theo.

Zephyr shook his head while the others nodded.

“Why not?” Asked Pansy before glancing back to the rest of the class.

“Lockhart’s running it, I don’t expect anything serious to come of it,” he explained.

“Uncle Sev’s going to be there as well,” said Draco, looking back as well to see what held Pansy’s attention. “What is he doing?”

Lockhart was reaching for the lock of the cage that held a few pixies, intent on releasing them, while saying that Cornish pixies were peaceful beings.

“Oh gods,” exclaimed Zephyr while running a hand over his face and slouching in his seat. “This is going to be fun,” he muttered sarcastically.

Soon pixies were flitting all over the room, releasing others from their cage and pulling at people’s hair or ears. Books were strewn around and papers were ripped apart. Students sought safety beneath tables but the unfortunate Longbottom got lifted up into the air by his ears and was now hanging from the chandelier.

Lockhart was nowhere to be seen.

“Should we leave?” Asked Greg.

“We should, we absolutely should, but I don’t fancy being called a coward by that Weasel,” said Draco, flicking away a pixie that was pulling at his robes.

“Anyone know a good spell?”

“How about _immobulus_?” Suggested Theo.

At that moment Granger cast said spell and all the pixies floated around peacefully.

“What should we do with them?” Asked one of the Gryffindors.

“Leave them for Lockhart to deal with,” said Zephyr.

“We can’t do that.” Protested Granger, looking outraged.

“And why not? He did the same.” He pointed out, gesturing around him. “He’s left us with these pixies. It clearly says in ‘fantastic beasts’ that you shouldn’t leave Cornish pixies unsupervised or out of their cage and he would have known that if he was a competent teacher!”

“He is a competent teacher!” Said not only Granger, but a few other female students as well.

“Is he? Then what have you learned from him? Answer me that,” demanded Zephyr.

“Oh shut up, you stupid Slytherin!” Yelled a Gryffindor from the back.

Vince and Greg both took a threatening step forward while cracking their fists but Zephyr rolled his eyes, sighed and moved toward the door. Draco fell into step beside him and the others followed them.

“Yeah, run away! You coward!”

Zephyr ignored them.

* * *

“I always though Gryffindors were stupid but this is a whole new level,” said Draco as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

“I think it’s because Lockhart’s a “celebrity”,” Theo said and used his fingers for quotation marks.

“Whatever the reason, I think it’s time to permanently skip DADA and start self study,” said Pansy while pouring some tea.

“Anyone got any parchment?” Draco looked around after shoving his plate aside.

“Here.” Zephyr handed him a piece he’d pulled from his bag and gave him his self inking quill as well. Draco took them and started writing.

“But won’t we get in trouble if we skip DADA?” Asked Vince, looking worried.

“We won’t because we’ve got a good reason for skipping.” Zephyr smiled.

“We do?” Asked Greg.

“Yes, simply put, ‘Lockhart’s an idiot and we refuse to go to a class where we don’t learn anything.’ How’s that for a reason?”

“And if that’s not a good reason we’ll tell them he left us alone with enraged Cornish pixies and that we refuse to go to a class where our lives are in danger,” added Theo.

“There! Finished. What do you think,” Draco handed the parchment back to Zephyr who started reading it.

“Perfect.” Zephyr gave the parchment to Pansy. “We’ll hang this in the common room and wait for the list to fill. First time should be this weekend.”

“I don’t understand something. Is everyone on that list going to skip DADA?” Questioned Greg.

Draco shook his head. “No, we’re not going to ask everyone to skip class, that’s only us six. This list is for people who really want to learn defence and don’t mind meeting up after class or in the weekend, Slytherins only, obviously.”

Greg nodded, showing he understood now. Theo handed the parchment to Draco but Zephyr snatched it and gave it to Greg, then he started filling Draco’s untouched plate with food. “Eat, we’ve got a few minutes before we have class.” He shoved the now filled plate at Draco.

“Yes, mum,” Draco teased, receiving a glare for that comment.

* * *

Zephyr woke up with a start, gasping for air. His bedsheets were kicked to the end of the bed and his limbs were spread out. His night terror had been very vivid tonight, he was still shivering from the lingering phantom touches he swore he could feel.

He scrubbed his hands over his face as he told himself to calm down, but it was no use, Zephyr continued trembling. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair, only now did he notice a stinging sensation on his arms. He grabbed his wand and whispered, “lumos,” as it was still dark out.

On his arms were various scratch marks, all self inflicted, and he had blood under his nails. Images of struggling against someone bigger than him flashed before him and he quickly cast _scourgify_ and _episkey_ to get rid of the physical reminders of his nightmare.

Zephyr sighed and peeked outside. Everyone was still asleep, that was good. It meant he hadn’t been screaming in his sleep as he sometimes did. He slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, grabbing his robe as he went.

He was as silent as possible, even holding his breath in as he walked through the corridors on his way to his father’s chambers.

**_“Hungry.”_ **

He stopped and went completely still, looking around without moving his head. There was a faint sliding sound around him but he couldn’t find the source. He pulled out his wand and started walking again.

**_“Ssso hungry.”_ **

There! He pointed his wand at the wall and twirled around, looking for movement, again that sliding sound, and then nothing.

“I’m going crazy,” he muttered to himself and continued moving again.

**_“Devour.”_ **

Zephyr was starting to get scared. Hearing voices once could be written off as his imagination, hearing it twice, while a stretch, could also be written off as his imagination or as a sign that he was going crazy. Hearing it three times and it getting louder meant there was actually a voice and, seeing as he was alone in the corridor, meant the owner of the voice was either invisible or in the walls and getting closer.

**_ “Devour.” _ **

**_“Go away.”_** He repeated this again and again while closing his eyes and when he stopped everything was silent, no sliding sound, no voices, nothing. Zephyr opened his eyes, breathed a sigh of relief and walked to his father’s chambers. And if he walked faster than normal, then there was no one to prove it.

The wards that always repelled students and intruders let him past and he cautiously sneaked in. The fire had dwindled but it was still warm inside.

Zephyr immediately moved to his favourite armchair and snuggled under the blanket that had been thrown there after the first time he snuck in in first year. He then wandlessly levitated a book to him and started reading, trying to get the weird event out of his head, flipping the pages wandlessly as well so he could keep his hands under the blanket.

He stayed like that for hours, slowly but surely his eyes started drooping and the magic that kept his book floating faltered and stopped as Zephyr fell asleep.

When he woke up he saw his dad occupying the other armchair and grading tests. He sat up and stretched his back, he was small enough to comfortably sleep in the chair if he folded his legs up. In a few years he’d probably have to move to the sofa or sleep in the second bedroom. The book he had been reading was now on the small table, his dad must’ve moved it.

“Tea?” Asked his dad. “It’s still early so you can sleep some more if you want.”

Zephyr nodded. “Thank you,” he said and then rubbed at his eyes. “I’m not going to fall asleep again, I’ll head back to the dorms soon to get ready for class.”

Dad stood up and for one moment it seemed as if he was going to ask something else but then he changed his mind and moved to make tea for both of them.

“Dad? What do you think about Lockhart?” Zephyr asked.

“I think he’s an idiot, and I know about your and Draco’s plans to skip DADA and study by yourselves. If you have any problems or questions, you should come to me.” He sat down and placed a mug filled with hot tea in front of Zephyr.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, is it alright if we used one of the abandoned classrooms in the potions corridor?”

“For your study sessions? That’s fine.” Dad paused and then hesitantly asked, “is there, is there anything else you wish to talk about?”

Zephyr knew he was asking about his nightmares, but that was not something he wanted to talk about so soon after having one, or at all, and he thought about telling him about the voice in the wall but decided against that so he shook his head and sipped at his tea.

“Alright,” dad sighed. And that was it.

* * *

After he left his father’s chambers he went back to the Slytherin dorm to get ready for class. He decided, after getting ready for class, to go outside and read. Zephyr had a few books with him and it wouldn’t hurt to get a bit ahead of the class, and it wasn’t as if he had anything better to do. He had maybe an hour before the others woke up for breakfast.

Maybe there was something he could do against the nightmares, a potion or a spell, perhaps. He should go to the infirmary and ask Madam Pomfrey today.

It wasn’t the first time he went outside to read, most of the time he went to his father, but because his nightmares were getting more frequent and because he didn’t want to bother his father so much, he started going outside to read. There was a nice spot next to the lake where he could lean against a tree stump and sit comfortable. A few warming spells and an extra strong cushioning spell and it became the perfect spot to sit. And it was early enough that he wouldn’t be distracted by the giant squid.

So he went to the lake and read for more than an hour, he lost track of time and read through breakfast and had to hurry to be on time for charms.

When he arrived, panting, hair and clothes ruffled but just in time, he breathed a sigh of relieve and slumped down in his seat next to Draco. A few seconds later professor Flitwick arrived and class began.

“Where were you? You missed breakfast,” asked Draco softly.

“Went outside to read, lost track of time,” Zephyr answered quickly and then started paying attention to the lesson.

An hour later, after class was over, they had a free period and decided to study in the library. The group of six were sat around a table and were not studying, although Vince and Greg were trying and Theo was helping them.

“You haven’t heard yet, right?” Asked Pansy. “About what happened last night?”

“Oh, yeah. They told us this morning during breakfast so you wouldn’t’ve,” added Theo, looking up from where he was bent over a textbook.

“They?”

“The professors. Apparently there’s been an attack last night. Dumbledore was very vague about it. Basically, someone was att—“

“No, no, no! Let me tell it, please?” Pansy pleaded after having interrupted Draco, who frowned but nodded. “A Gryffindor was attacked by someone, they wouldn’t tell us who, but everyone thinks its one of us, you know, because we’re sooo ‘evil’. Anyway, the Gryffindor is still in the infirmary, they wouldn’t tell us what wrong with him, and then Dumbledore warned us not to stay out after curfew, and that’s all he said,” she finished.

“I already told the others, and the prefect agreed with me, it’s best if we stick to groups when we’re outside the common room, no going out alone,” said Draco.

“Right. Makes sense.” Zephyr frowned and then looked around the table. “Everyone? Does everyone really think it’s one of us who did this?”

“Yes! Crazy right? We already knew the school was filled with idiots ‘cause of Lockhart but this is just ridiculous! The Gryffindors have already started attacking our first years!”

“Wait, the firsties? I thought it was us, as in the second years, not the firsties,” interjected Zephyr.

Draco was the one to clarify. “It’s not just the firsties, Zephyr, everyone from Slytherin is a target.” Then he sighed, slouching backwards into his seat. “The teachers can’t do anything because there isn’t any evidence. They’re not doing anything permanent or damaging.”

“That’s why we’re sicking together, strength in numbers and all that.” Pansy lazily waved a hand in the air.

“Well…” Zephyr leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. “Remind me to never skip breakfast again.

“Are you hungry?” Without waiting for a reply Draco started rummaging through his back and pulled out a muffin covered in a napkin and an apple. “Here.” He held them out for Zephyr.

“Thanks.” Zephyr took both and began munching on the muffin. “Hold on,” he said after his mouth was empty, “how do you know they’ve started attacking the firsties? It’s only been a few hours since the news, right?”

“Word travels fast, Zephyr,” said Theo.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, we were there.”

“There as in there when it happened?”

Theo nodded. “Three against one firstie, right there in the hallway after breakfast.”

“They didn’t do much,” added Draco. “They tripped her and walked away snickering. I’m pretty sure that’s not the worst they’re going to do, tripping someone.”

Suddenly Pansy had her wand out and was pointing it to somewhere behind him. “Hey!”

Zephyr looked back and got a face full of liquid. His hands quickly came up to wipe his face clean but some of it came in his eyes. “Ow, it stings! What is this?”

“Stay still, i’ll clean it up.” That was Draco’s voice. He couldn’t see anything because he had his eyes closed. If he opened them he would still see nothing because of the liquid and his eyes would start stinging even more so he kept them closed. “Evanesco! Evanesco! It’s not working.”

“Draco, they used unspellable ink.” That was Theo.

“ _Unspellable_ ink? Seriously?” Draco groaned. Zephyr tried again to get the liquid, ink apparently, out of his eyes, succeeding this time. He cautiously opened one eye and then the other when it didn’t sting.

“Where are Vince and Greg?” He asked, looking around. Zephyr only saw Theo, Draco and Pansy.

“Oh my,” said Pansy, who, for some reason started blushing when he looked at her.

“Right, come on, we’re going to the bathroom, see if we can wash this stuff off.” Draco herder him out of the library and to the nearest bathroom. “Take off your clothes.” Draco held out a hand. “I’ll see if I can still rescue them.”

Zephyr took of his robes, most of the ink had gotten on it, and gave it to Draco. Then came off his tie and sweater vest. The tie had ink on it but the sweater vest was okay so he gave the tie but folded the sweater vest and put it on the sink. “What was up with Pansy just now?” He asked.

“I have no idea.” Draco shrugged. “Anyway, your clothes will need house elf magic, there’s nothing I can do for them.”

“That’s alright, i’ve got a spare robe and tie back at the dorm.” Zephyr turned on the faucet and started washing his face, looking up in the mirror to see if he missed a spot. When he was done and his face had no trace of the unspellable ink he cast _tempus_ to see what time it was.

“Well? Shall we go?” Asked Draco. He had Zephyr’s robe folded over his arm and the tie draped over the robe.

“Give me those.” Zephyr grabbed his clothes and stuffed them inside his back, making sure the ink couldn’t touch his books. “Lunch is almost over, if we go to the dorms we won’t be able to eat. I don’t think anyone will mind if I show up to transfigurations and herbology in this.” He took the folded sweater vest and put it on, smoothing it down. “Kitchen?”

Draco nodded. “We wouldn’t want you to pass out now, would we?”

“I’m more worried about you. I can go without food for a while, but you forget to eat when you’re distracted so you need to make sure you eat enough.”

“I don’t do that.”

“Yes, you do, remember that day? After DADA, when you were making that list, I had to remind you to eat, heck, I had to put food on your plate, if I hadn’t done that i’m sure you would have declined.”

“That was once.” Draco frowned.

“How about every time we’re eating before a big test, instead of eating your food you’re eating your book.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but that’s what your best friend is for, right? To take care of you,” Zephyr said with a smile.

“Thanks, Zephyr.” Draco smiled back.

* * *

They had lunch in the kitchen, where Draco not only made sure he ate enough, but also made sure Zephyr ate enough, because he still wasn’t convinced Zephyr could make it through the day without eating much.

Then they arrived at transfigurations, and Zephyr asked why Vince and Greg had disappeared.

“We tried to catch the Gryffindor that threw ink in your face,” said Greg.

“Make an example out of him, you know, one that said: don’t mess with Slytherins, or, leave us alone, something like that,” added Vince.

“Only, the rat got away.”

“Do you know who it was?” Asked Zephyr.

“A Gryffindor, that’s all we know,” said Theo.

“We’re going to grab the next Gryffindor that dares to harm a Slytherin and make them an example,” said Greg.

Zephyr frowned. “Is that a good idea? Wouldn’t that make us as bad as them?”

“We can’t let them walk all over us. We have to show them we’re strong,” said Draco.

“Still…” Zephyr responded, unsure.

“Mr. Snape, would you mind explaining why you are not wearing all of you school uniform?” The voice of professor Mcgonagall behind Zephyr startled him.

He looked back and answered. “Some ink got spilled on my robe and tie, and I didn’t have enough time to go back to my room to grab my other robe.” He explained.

“Well, five points from Slytherin for not adhering to the rules. Make sure you’re more careful next time.” With that, she moved to the front of the room and started class.

Zephyr frowned. “There are rules about the uniform?” He asked Theo, whom he was sitting next to.

“Yeah, not many, the rules are basically about making sure everyone can clearly see which house you’re from. Our robes have the Slytherin crest on them and the tie is in the house colours. You’re wearing neither so there lies the problem.”

“Huh,” said Zephyr. “Next time i’ll make sure to bring my scarf.”

“Sssh!” Hissed Pansy. “Shut up and pay attention!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Said Theo and Zephyr at the same time with grins on their faces.

After transfigurations and herbology, where Zephyr received another lecture about uniforms but fortunately didn’t get any points taken off, Zephyr decided to go infirmary.

“Are you feeling sick?” Asked Draco.

“No, i’m alright, I just want to ask Madam Pomfrey something.”

Draco nodded. “I’ll come with you, can’t go anywhere alone, remember?”

“Sure,” he said to Draco. And to the others he said, “we’ll see you at dinner.”

“Don’t take too long, okay? You already missed breakfast and lunch with us so be on time,” said Pansy.

The walk to the infirmary was uneventful, they didn’t come across anyone. Inside the infirmary Zephyr looked around for Madam Pomfrey, who wasn’t within sight.

“I’m going to look for her. Be right back.” He hurried to her office, leaving Draco behind.

Zephyr knocked on the door and opened it when he was called inside.

“Mr. Snape what can I do for you? Feeling sick? Headache?” She asked. Madam Pomfrey was sitting behind her desk but had stood up when he entered. Her office was very clean, no stray papers like in his father’s office, and her desk was very orderly with only a few potions flasks on it.

“No, nothing like that.” He shook his head. “Do you— do you have anything against nightmares?” Zephyr asked, a bit unsure.

“Oh, dear. Nightmares? I gather you aren’t talking about the standard nightmares?” She asked and Zephyr shook his head in response. “How often do you have them?” She searched between a row of potions for something.

“I’ve been having them for a long while and it was always once or twice a month, but recently it’s been almost weekly.”

“And what do you do after a nightmare?”

“I go to my dad’s rooms and read until I fall asleep again, or I go outside.”

“You don’t have any nightmares after falling asleep again?”

“No.”

“Your father knows you have nightmares?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. “I’m glad you came to me for a solution instead of going to professor Snape. Here.” Madam Pomfrey picked out a flask filled with bright pink liquid. “One mouthful every Monday will ensure you’ll have restful sleep for the rest of the week. One mouthful, understood, if you take more, it will bad for your health. Of course, it’s not guaranteed you won’t have nightmares.” She stared at him but he didn’t fidget. “You should talk to someone about your nightmares. I know your father and if you are anything like him, you’ll remain silent and suffer, but talking about it will help you.”

“I— i’ll think about it,” he said and took the flask, putting it in his bag.

“That’s fine. Remember, my office is always open.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

“That potion should last for a two months, come back if you need a refill or if it’s not working.” She walked with him back to the infirmary beds and then bid him goodbye.  
  
“Draco?” He called, but softly because there were a few students occupying the beds.

“Over here!” He heard Draco’s voice from the far end of the infirmary and followed it, finding Draco standing in front of closed curtains. “I think this is where the Gryffindor is, you know, from the attack las night. Only, I can’t open the curtains.”

“I think that’s for a reason. Let’s go,” said Zephyr.

“Huh, why? Aren’t you curious?” Asked Draco, looking confused.

“I am, believe me, I am, but dinner begins in twenty minutes and Pansy expects us to be there,” Zephyr pointed out.

“Screw Pansy,” said Draco.

“I’d rather not,” muttered Zephyr, and then louder, “let’s go.” He dragged Draco out of the infirmary by his arm.

“You know, those weren’t the only curtains spelled shut.”

“You mean there’ve been more attacks? The Gryffindor wasn’t the first one?” Asked Zephyr, shocked.

“Uhuh.”

“But, why would the professors not tell us?”

“Don’t kno— what’s going on there?” Draco pointed to a spot ahead of them, where a crowd was forming. Zephyr could hear mr. Filch’s distraught voice above the shocked murmurs.

“You killed her! My cat! My beautiful cat!” Mr. Filch wailed.

“It wasn’t me! We found her like this!”

“She’s not dead!”

As they drew neared they noticed Pansy, Vince, Theo and Greg in the crowd. At the same time the four Slytherins noticed Draco and Zephyr.

“This is not good,” whispered Theo to Draco.

“What the heck is going on?” Asked Zephyr.

“Someone put a message on the wall and i’ll bet you twenty galleons everyone’s going to hate us even more,” said Pansy.

“She’s not dead!” That was Granger. That meant she, Weasley and Harry had front seat tickets to the drama again. Pansy guided them closer to the wall so they could read the message and the first thing Zephyr noticed was that it was written in blood.

“Is that blood?” Asked Draco, tone horrified as he grasped Zephyr’s arm.

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE! THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED!**

“What does that even mean?” Muttered Zephyr.

“Alright! Everyone back to their dorms! Go on!” Said professor McGonagall.

“Come on, Draco. Let’s go,” urged Zephyr. The six of them walked back to the Slytherin dorms with the rest of the Slytherins.

“I’ll say it again,” the prefect announced, “no one walks the hallways alone, make sure you’re with another Slytherin or close to one.”

“Draco, “Zephyr hissed, “tell them about what you discovered in the infirmary.”

“Right,” he said softly to Zephyr, and then called out to the prefect. “Adrian!” Catching the attention of everyone as well, Draco started talking. “Zephyr and I were in the infirmary and I noticed several beds had the curtains spelled shut, the curtains from the attacked Gryffindor was spelled shut as well, so we thought that there must have been more attacks and that the Gryffindor wasn’t the first victim.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time the professors haven’t told us everything,” Adrian, the prefect, said. “We should be careful. Alright, i’m putting up a curfew! Everyone is back at the dorms at eight P.M. No excuses!” He left and most of the Slytherins followed him. Soon only the six of them remained.

“Today was the worst!” Moaned Pansy.

“I don’t think it’s going to get any better than this. On the bright side, it can’t get worse than this, right?” Said Theo.

“No, no, don’t say that! You’ll jinx us!” Said Zephyr.

“I’m looking forward to duelling club. We can show them no one can mess with us!” Said Draco with a grin.

“I’m still not going.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Why am I here, again?”

They were currently standing separated from the crowd standing around a long stage where Lockhart was regaling them with a story about his earlier duel experiences. His dad was standing against the wall with a scowl on his face as he listened. Zephyr had a similar scowl on his face.

They’d stopped going to DADA, the last time they went the Gryffindors used practise time as an opportunity to hex them, and it was as if Lockhart didn’t even notice it, no detentions or calls to go to the headmaster’s office, nothing. Zephyr had a feeling it wasn’t going to be long before the Gryffindors rained on their parade and tattled to the headmaster.

Their study sessions were doing great, they’d learned more in one session that they had since the beginning of the year.

“Because I dragged you here? C’mon, we’ll get the chance to completely humiliate everyone, or at least Weasley, and show Hogwarts they can’t scare us,” said Draco in a hushed voice.

“By the way, how did Quidditch practice go?” Zephyr asked.

“Not that great,” Draco admitted.

“Why, what happened?”

“Uhh… well, we’d gotten a permission slip from uncle Sev so we could use the Quidditch pitch as well, but when we got there the Gryffindors were there and they didn’t take kindly to us taking over the pitch so we got into a fight. It didn’t help that Zabini opened his big, fat mouth and made things worse,” Draco explained, whispering.

“What did he say?”

“He called Granger a mudblood. And me being me, I had to play along and I don’t think me and Potter are going to be friends after this.” He ran a hand over his face and sighed. “I called Granger a mudblood as well. Everyone was looking at me like they were expecting me to back Zabini up which is crazy because I really, really, really hate him and I hate myself for even thinking of the word and I can’t believe I actually said it, and to Granger of all people, while the Chosen One was there! And-“

Zephyr held up placating hands as he tried to calm Draco down. “Stop! Stop and take a breath, please.” Draco inhaled deeply and then let it out and then inhaled again and repeated this until he was slightly calmer. “It’s alright, okay? I mean, using that word was bad but I know you didn’t want to and that you’d never willingly use it. It doesn’t matter what others think. You know you didn’t mean it and that’s what matters.”

Draco took another deep breath and nodded. “Thanks. Could you do me a favour? The next time I use that word, hex me.”

“You mean like an insult or in conversation because if you mean in conversation you owe me two hexes.”

“Both,” Draco said.

Zephyr nodded. “Expect those hexes when we duel together.”

“It seems that everyone is here so let’s start.” Lockhart called for attention, which he immediately had, seeing as almost everyone here was a Lockhart fan, and then began to explain about duelling stances and rules and after that searched for a partner to show off his skills.

Zephyr looked to his dad with a questioning look, to which he responded with a small head shake.

Of course that was the moment his father was called forward. He shot a look at Zephyr before donning on a resigned face and stepping forward.

Lockhart humiliated himself the moment the duel started but it seemed it did nothing against his reputation, or his self confidence, or ego. After the pitiful duel, the students were allowed to fight against each other.

First went Finnigan, a Gryffindor, against Smith, a Hufflepuff. Smith won, of course, because he was the only Hufflepuff who wasn’t afraid to play foul. After that went a few students he didn’t know. Draco and he watched disinterested as people shouted spells at each other. The spells used were boring, basic hexes that lacked creativity.

After a pretty disastrous duel courtesy of Longbottom, his dad found it necessary to step in and show them what a real duel looked like. He called forth Draco and Zephyr. They took off their robes and left them where they were standing before they moved toward the platform. A silent conversation between them followed by a nod communicating that they would give them a show worth watching.

Draco stepped up the platform with a smirk while Zephyr’s face was blank, inwardly he was excited to fight with Draco, he had learned quite a lot of new spells in the summer and was eager to test them out. He knew it was unlikely that he was going to win, seeing as Draco had been training since he was six, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

In first year they had duelled often together, which was why they did things a bit different.

“Turn around,” Dad drawled after they did the customary shaking of hands, back to back and ten steps. “Bow.” And they bowed, but not like the others. Both Zephyr and Draco bowed a complete ninety degrees, utmost respect for the other duelist. Of course they took their bow a step further by not keeping their arms at their sides but folding their wand arm over their heart and the other behind their backs with the hand folded in a fist.  
Not many grasped the meaning of their bow but from the corner of his eye he could see his dad nodding approvingly and Granger looking grudgingly awed.

“Begin.”

Draco was the first to fire of a spell and Zephyr nimbly danced out of the way, twirled around and shot his own spell. It was deflected and returned so Zephyr evaded that one as well before retaliating. He couldn’t read Draco at all, he had no idea what Draco was going to do so instead of wasting time using protective spells he just got out of the way and used the momentum of his actions for the offensive. It worked pretty well and they went on far longer that any of the others.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ” Draco shouted.

Zephyr ducked. “ _Reducto!_ ” He knew Draco would throw up a quick shield. He was good at those, which was why he did it wordlessly.

“Getting tired yet?” Asked Draco in between hexes.

“No, you?” Zephyr returned.

“Not at all! I could do this all day. You’re too slow!”

“Really? Then why haven’t you managed to hit me yet? Since i’m so slow,” Zephyr mocked just as one of his spells hit Draco, making him fall down.

“Lucky shot,” Draco spat as he stood up. “How’s this?” He shot a spell Zephyr couldn’t evade as he was in the middle of casting his owns spell so he did some quick thinking and used his left hand to put up a shield wandlessly, twirling his wand to make it seem as if he had rapidly cast it after the offensive spell. He didn’t want the whole school to know he could do wandless and wordless magic but he also didn’t really want to lose.

He had the feeling the crowd had never heard of most of the spells they used, like Granger who hadn’t recognised their shielding spell during their Charms class.

“ _Immobulus!_ ”

“You’re going to have to do better than that!” Zephyr shot back.

“Less talking and more spell casting, boys! We haven’t got all day,” Drawled Dad from the side.

“ _Avis!_ ” Birds flew out from Draco’s wand and into Zephyr’s face. He put his hands up to bat them away while thinking of a spell to stop them. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Zephyr managed to put up a shield spell just in time but he knew his luck was going to run out. “ _Petrificus totalus!_ ” He had been pushed to the end of the platform, one more spell and he was sure to fall off. His spell didn’t land and Draco retaliated with twice the force.

“ _Flipendo!_ ” Draco shouted. And Zephyr flew back and off the platform, landing with a painful thud. He groaned and went limp, admitting defeat.

Soft and slightly grudging applause rang through the room as his dad announced the winner to be Draco, who jumped off the platform to hold a hand out to help Zephyr up.

“Thanks,” He said when he stood up.

“That was an awesome fight, Zephyr.” Draco smiled and Zephyr smiled back.

“Alright, so, who wants to duel against Mr. Malfoy,” Dad asked with a bored voice. Complete silence was the answer to his question and suddenly he smirked at Harry. “Let’s see how the famous Harry Potter fares.”

Harry sighed and, after a few slaps on his back from Weasley, moved to one end of the platform.

“Good luck,” Zephyr said to Draco before going to his previous spot of the side. “Don’t let him get to you.” Draco nodded.

The duel started quickly, with a shallow bow and a constant glare from Harry and a slightly deeper bow from Draco. The spells came rapidly and, although Harry had almost no duelling experience, he managed to keep up. They didn’t talk during their duel, but that didn’t stop Draco from getting worked up, he kept firing more dangerous spells and even a few Zephyr didn’t recognise. While Draco was cunning and strategy, Harry was sheer power. He fired off spells left and right in a successful bid to overwhelm Draco.

It came to a point were Draco became visibly desperate.

“ _Serpensortia!_ ”

A long, black snake slithered from Draco’s wand. It reared up at Harry, who shot a spell at the serpent. It became enraged but instead of going after Harry it went for one of the students near the platform. Dad got out his wand to deal with the situation but before he could do anything Lockhart stepped forward with his own wand out.

“Leave this to me, I know just the spell. _Reducto!_ ” The spell was completely useless, just like the man who cast it, and only succeeded it making the snake fly up in the air, it became spitting mad and made to strike.

**_“Ssstop!”_ **

Everyone, except Zephyr, was for some reason stunned. He looked around and most people either had a fearful expression or an astonished one, but he didn’t get why everyone was reacting this way. Zephyr got his answered when the snake turned to Harry.

**_“Why?”_ **

And now Zephyr was stunned as well, because, instead of the expected hissing, english words came from the snake. The sound that came from the snake reminded him of the voice he heard the other night. It didn’t seem like anyone else, except Harry, could understand the snake.

Everyone was muttering and Harry clearly didn’t know what was going on, nobody was doing anything about the snake so dad set it on fire with an incendio.

After that duelling club was over and everyone left, no doubt to spread the word that Harry could speak to snakes. Harry himself was pulled out of the room by his friends. The only ones left in the room were him, Draco and his dad.

Draco came to him and Zephyr handed him his robe, having picked it up after it was announced that duelling club was over.

“Who knew Potter was a parseltongue, huh?” Draco said as he took his robe.

“Parseltongue?” Zephyr questioned.

“The ability to talk to serpents and understand them, often associated with dark wizards,” said his father.

“So everyone is going to think he’s a dark wizard because they saw he could speak to that snake?”

“Yes, That seems very likely.”

“They’re probably also going to think he’s the heir.”

“Zephyr, let’s go.” Draco grabbed Zephyr by the arm and dragged him out of the room. “Bye, uncle Sev!” He looked behind him and saw his father looking at them with a fond smile, small, but there. Zephyr smiled back and then focused on Draco.

“Where are we going?” Zephyr asked as he was forced to follow.

“Quidditch pitch,” Draco answered.

“Why?”

“Because I want to fly, and you’re joining me.”

He knew for certain that if the school knew Zephyr was a parseltongue they were going to think he was a dark wizard or even the heir mentioned in the message on the wall, he’d already heard a few students whispering about Harry being the heir. But maybe he wasn’t a parseltongue, he didn’t know if he could speak to snakes, he only knew that he could understand them. Maybe he was something else. Zephyr had to find out before he drew conclusions.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the very long wait, have a long chapter and try not to hate me at the end. XD

* * *

So, the library wasn't going to give him any answers this time, unless he told a professor what he wanted to know and why he wanted to know it. He wasted most of yesterday reading about dragonspeak, a variant of parseltongue but with dragons. First, he got distracted reading about dragonspeak and then he got distracted reading about dragon lore. None of the books he had about dragons talked about their language, dragonspeak, or anything important, actually, just their looks and characteristics.

The books he found in the library spoke of hierarchy, sentience, language and myths. How long ago, there were people who revered dragons like they were gods, how there were people, always wizards and witches, who could communicate with dragons. That dragons had a chain of command, of sorts, and that they could speak to each other using dragonspeak, and that they could gift the ability to use dragonspeak to those they found worthy.

One book, one he found in a dark corner of the library, said that dragons were only violent when threatened or injured, that they could look into your mind and feel your intentions, a bit like unicorns.

It was no wonder he got distracted, there was so much he didn't know about dragons and so much he found out today that his head was spinning a bit from all the new information. It was a shame dragonspeak couldn't be learned, he'd love to be able to speak to dragons but it was unlikely he would ever meet one and it was even more unlikely to be found worthy by one.

Zephyr'd occupied an entire table and had been surrounded by stacks of books. At first he tried to read through every book mentioning snakes but he quickly found out that wouldn't work. So he tried looking for books about languages and creatures, which was how he found dragonspeak, there were a few interesting books about how certain creatures communicated but he decided to read those some other time.

He'd missed breakfast, lunch and almost missed dinner as well if it weren't for Draco dragging him away from the library. He was grateful for that, because while he could go on without food for a while, thanks to his mother, he didn't want to go without food. Living with his dad taught him it wasn't normal for a child to not eat for a day, or even days.

That first month after his dad brought him to Spinner's end was hard for him, he had to adjust to eating three times a day, or even more. He had to force himself to stop expecting someone to lock him up. He was certain he broke his father's heart when he asked why there wasn't a lock on the outside of his door.

He gained weight since then, and looked a lot healthier, less like a strong breeze could knock him over. He felt happier as well. He had friends, something he didn't have before and didn't live in fear as much. He had to admit, his life was a lot more interesting now, thanks to his dad.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Draco. He was carrying a bag and his broom.

Today was Saturday, and a big day for Draco. Today was the big Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match and Draco had asked him to come look as it was his first time against Harry Potter. He'd asked because Zephyr normally didn't watch quidditch, preferring to spend his time in the library. But after Draco lost the duel against Harry during duelling cub, he decided to cheer on Draco during the quidditch match, even though it was way too cold to be outside.

"Nothing much," Zephyr said with a smile.

His nightmares had also stopped, not completely, but he stopped waking up multiple times a week, gasping and terrified of something that wouldn't be able to find him. The potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him worked, he slept better and his mood was obviously improved.

"You nervous?" He asked Draco.

"No. Maybe? Maybe just a little bit," admitted Draco. "But, that's normal, right?"

"Sure, it's not everyday you get to fly against your hero," he joked.

"Wha— hero?" Spluttered Draco.

"Yeah, Harry Potter, what was it you called him? The Chosen One?" Zephyr smirked.

"He's not a hero, and he's most certainly not _my_ hero," snarled Draco.

"Sure, sure. That's why Slytherin's going to win, right? You're going to catch that snitch and show him what you're made of."

"Yes, I am! I'll show everyone in Gryffindor!"

"Not so nervous now, are you?" He smiled again.

"Huh? Oh! Sneaky, sneaky little Slytherin," Draco chuckled.

They were nearing the stairs leading to the Slytherin stands where they would have to spit off, Zephyr going to sit with the others and Draco going to the changing rooms to put on his Quidditch gear.

"Can I give one tip?" At Draco's nod he continued. "Don't do what you did during the duel, don't let Potter get to your head, okay? Just keep your focus completely on the snitch and forget about the rest."

"I'll try."

"No, you'll do. If you want to win, you need to keep your issues with Potter and Gryffindor out of the pitch."

"Yeah, you're right, I lost that duel because I let Potter get to me, even though you said not to. I won't let that happen now," Draco promised.

"Good luck out there, Draco."

"Thanks, I'll see you after the match, okay?"

Zephyr nodded and watched as Draco made his way to the changing room, waiting until he was completely out of sight before going up the stairs. Pansy and Theo were already seated so he made his way to them.

"Have either of you seen Vince or Greg?" He asked after greeting them.

"Yeah, they came early, just did a few laps around the pitch," said Theo, gesturing at said pitch.

"Did you talk to Draco? He was pretty nervous this morning." Pretty was a bit of an understatement.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. I'm pretty sure he's going to win."

"Want to bet on that?" Came a voice out of nowhere, startling the three Slytherins.

"You seem pretty confident Malfoy's going to win," pointed out Fred.

The twins were standing above the three Slytherins, leaning against each other and wearing matching grins. Fred gave a silly little wave to Zephyr, making him smile.

"Hello, Fred, George."

"Weasley," greeted Pansy.

"Parkinson." Greeted George back.

"Weasley," greeted Theo.

"Nott," greeted Fred back.

"Awesome, now that we all know each others name, what kind of bet?" Asked Zephyr.

"Galleons?" Offered George, leaning forward while raising one eyebrow.

"Boring, brother. How about a favour for the winner, just like last year?" Fred rolled his eyes at his brother before proposing his own prize.

Zephyr nodded. "Alright, I bet Draco's going to be the one to catch the snitch."

"We'll bet that Harry's going to snatch the snitch from under little Malfoy's nose." They said together.

"Well, see you after the match, Zephyr." George said and the two disappeared down the stairs.

"I didn't know you were such good friends with the Weasley twins," remarked Theo.

"You could tell them apart. How do you do that?" Asked Pansy flabbergasted.

"That's a secret. If everyone could do it, it wouldn't be fun for them anymore, right? How long until the game starts?"

"Not for a while longer," informed Pansy. "Got any plans for the holidays?"

"Same as last year," Zephyr shrugged.

"My parents and I are going to Turkey for Christmas," said Theo. "How about you?"

"We're going to visit grandmother," she sighed, earning a sympathetic hiss from Theo.

Zephyr frowned. "You don't like your grandmother?" He asked.

"She's a judgemental hag, is what she is," said Pansy. "One time we visited her, that was just after I had my hair cut short, a bob cut like this, and she told me it was a shameful that I wanted to be like a boy, that long hair is the epitome of feminine beauty and that no boy would want me with my short hair. And I was like, i'm ten, i'm not thinking about boys! I cut my hair like that because I thought it would look cute, you know. I had half a mind to back to the hairdresser and let her cut off all of my hair, just to spite the old hag!"

"She really said that?"

"Uhuh, she also told Theo once that he would make a lovely husband for me. When we were eight!"

"She sounds a lot like my mother, she didn't like it either when I wanted to grow out my hair, said it made me look like a girl. I thought it looked cool," said Zephyr.

"That's harsh, my parents don't have any problems with most of my choices. My dad doesn't like that I want to be curse breaker but I don't care," Theo told them.

"You want to be a curse breaker?" Asked Zephyr.

"Yeah, I really like reading about curses, so, you know, becoming a curse breaker lets me research a lot of interesting curses."

"I don't know what I want to be later, said Pansy, then she looked at Zephyr expectantly.

"Something with dragons, maybe a dragon tamer or a researcher."

While they were talking, the stands gradually started to fill. Soon it was bursting with students from every house.

"I think the match is going to start soon," said Theo.

He was right, as soon he finished his sentence the announcer announced the Gryffindor team and they came out, flying a lap around the field before settling down on the right side of Madam Hooch. Then the Slytherin team was announced and they did the same, settling down on the left side. He could clearly spot Draco's blond hair in the middle of the team.

The captains stood across each other and clasped hands as the rules were laid down by Madam Hooch, no foul play, dirty tricks, etc, etc. The snitch was the first to be released. Both seekers kept their eyes on it even as it disappeared into the clouds. The whistle was blown again, the other balls flew into the air and the players followed. Draco and Harry immediately chased after the snitch, the clouds obscuring their figures.

As the game progressed it went from zero-zero to ten-zero for Gryffindor and eventually to eighty-sixty for Gryffindor.

This was boring. The only reason he was here was Draco and he couldn't even see him! He looked around him at the other spectators, most of them were dressed in red, showing that they rooted for Gryffindor, some of the Slytherins had chosen to wave around little green flags with the Slytherin emblem on it instead of wearing more green.

Suddenly a flash of red raced down to the field. That was Harry, but the snitch was still nowhere in sight. He must be feinting and he hoped Draco wouldn't fall for it.

"Where is Draco?" Asked Pansy anxiously.

Harry stopped his feint, noticing that Draco wasn't following. He was now hovering at the left end of the field, looking around him for the snitch. Then, Draco burst from the clouds, having spotted the snitch in the middle of the field. Draco was leaning forward on his broom but that was all he could see, Harry came in from the left in the same position, shifting his trajectory until he was flying next to Draco. As they came closer and closer to both the snitch and the ground it seemed like Harry was going to catch it. Both had their hands stretched out, inches from the snitch, but before anyone could see who had caught it the two seekers crashed to the ground, a plume of sand and dust rising up, preventing everyone from seeing the end result.

"Please, be okay," Zephyr whispered and repeated this until the dust and sand settled.

Harry and was sitting up cradling his arm to his chest and Draco was lying down, not moving. Zephyr stood up to see better and breathed a sight of relieve when Draco coughed and curled up. Then he held up his fist, showing the snitch for everyone to see.

He'd done it, he'd won against Harry fair and square!

Zephyr grinned as the rest of the Slytherins cheered loudly, sitting back down. The teachers and Madame Pomfrey walked towards the two seekers and carried them off to the infirmary.

* * *

He looked around him once he was inside the infirmary, finding Draco sitting up on a bed and Harry in the bed across from him. He was going to go to Draco first but then he saw the state of Harry's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, because hands were not supposed to be floppy and hanging like that.

"Lockhart happened," Harry said with a glare to his hand. "It got broken when we crashed down and he wanted to fix and now I have to stay in the infirmary for a whole day while my bones _regrow_!"

"Wow, you're really not happy, huh?" Asked Zephyr. "Where are Weasley and Granger?"

"Got shooed away after being too noisy." Zephyr snorted and then turned to Draco.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern, _best friend_."

"You can't fault me for being curious about his hand, can you? I mean, look at it!" Zephyr gestured at Harry, getting a sarcastic 'thanks' in return.

"I'm hurt, Zephyr. Mortally wounded! How can you ignore me, i'm dying!" Draco said dramatically, falling backwards onto the bed.

Zephyr rolled his eyes and stepped closer, closing the curtains behind him and putting up a silencing charm.

"I'm terribly sorry, my prince. Whatever could I do to gain your forgiveness?" He said with a shallow bow, straightening up as he moved to sit on the bed at Draco's left.

"Nothing, I will accept nothing. This is treason!"

"Nothing? Are you sure? Not even… this?" He teased a bit before showing what he had in his pocket.

Draco sat up and looked imperiously at the offering, a look he pulled off perfectly, and took it. "I accept you offer, peasant."

"Thank you, my prince," Zephyr said and then two burst into laughter.

"But, really, are you hurt?" He asked after the laughter died down.

"Just the leg, a cracked bone. Lot's of bruises as well but those will be gone soon. Where did you get this?" Draco asked, holding up the offering, a bar of white crisp chocolate, Draco's favourite.

"Got it from Vince. He and Greg have a sweets stash."

Draco broke of half of the bar and offered it to Zephyr. "Thanks." They ate in silence and then Zephyr asked, "so, how does it feel to win from your hero?"

"He's not my hero!" Draco yelled, and then calmer, "amazing, until the moment I crashed to the ground. To be honest, i'm kind of glad to be injured."

"What?" Zephyr frowned and stared worriedly at Draco.

"No, no, wait. That came out wrong, i'm not glad to be injured, just that being injured gave me an excuse to stay at hogwarts. Vacation starts tomorrow and I really was not looking forward to spending it with my father."

"Still crazy?"

"Crazier, my mother had already fled to Paris."

Zephyr's eyebrows rose. "That bad?"

"Uhuh, he- he's done something and now he's getting impatient because nothing's happened yet. At least, that's what my mother told me."

"Do you…" Zephyr started hesitantly, "do you think he might have anything to do with what's happening here?"

Draco pulled up his uninjured leg and hugged it with both arms, pressing the lower half of his face into his knee. "I want to say he's not, but I think he is."

"I-" Zephyr was interrupted when the curtains opened, breaking the silencing charm, and Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"Mr. Snape, your potions are working, I hope?"

Zephyr nodded. "Yes, they are, thank you." He stood up from the bed. "Fred and George told me something really interesting so once you're healed we should go explore."

"Sounds fun," Draco said.

"Great! Enjoy those potions, Draco! Bye."

* * *

It was a few days into the holidays and the castle was almost completely deserted, the only ones there were a few students, the teachers and the ghosts. Draco spend a whole day, just like Harry, in the infirmary. The days after that, they spend working on their essays and homework, getting it out of the way so they could enjoy their vacation to the fullest.

Zephyr was currently in the library, having got permission from his father to enter the restricted section. He had to explain why though, and when he was done explaining a lot of different emotions had crossed his father's face, none of them reassuring.

What he'd found out so far was that parseltongue was inherited, it was the only way to gain the ability. The last known parseltongue was Salazar Slytherin himself and Voldemort, although many claimed Grindelwald to be a parseltongue as well.

Parseltongue was mainly the ability to talk to and understand serpents of any kind and only gained its infamy after people found out Voldemort was a parseltongue. He didn't find out anything useful so he put away the books he had taken and walked back to the common room.

"Where's Zephyr?" He heard someone ask as he was just about to enter the common room.

"I'm here," he said, and then noticed a few first years with books in their hands standing up. "If you're planning on going to the library, don't. Gryffindors have taken over." The first years groaned and sat back down. Zephyr saw Draco sitting on the couch with Vince and Greg sitting across from him in armchairs and went to them. On the table in between them were biscuits, probably from Pansy's mother.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Asked Draco as Zephyr sat down.

Zephyr shook his head. "It was all basic, useless stuff." He took a biscuit and munched on it. Frowning at Vince and Greg when they acted weird.

"So." Greg coughed. "So, what do you think about the chamber of secrets stuff?"

"It's weird, but what's even weirder is Dumbledore. Only telling us about the attacks when a Gryffindor is the victim, but there were others before the Gryffindor!"

"He's favouring the Gryffindors, but we knew that since last year," Zephyr pointed out.

"That's another thing, this whole situation looks a lot like last year."

"Well, i'm staying out of it, I have no desire to go back to the infirmary." He touched his neck, tracing one of the scars.

"What about Harry Potter," asked Vince.

"I hate him," said Draco.

"I like him," said Zephyr.

Draco gasped dramatically. "You filthy traitor, how dare you." He put a hand over his heart and jumped up.

Zephyr smirked. "H…e…r…-" Draco tackled him, pinning him to the couch and put both hands over Zephyr's mouth, preventing him from finishing the word, Zephyr had his hands up in surrender.

"He is not!" Draco snarled, but Zephyr could see the laughter in his eyes. He rolled his eyes and nodded, silently asking to be let up.

Draco did let him go, but not before he narrowed his eyes at Zephyr, looking for confirmation that he wouldn't say it again.

As Zephyr pushed himself up with an arm, Vince and Greg started hastily making excuses to leave.

"What's up with them?" Draco asked.

Zephyr stared at the entrance while in thought before bolting up and sprinting after them.

"Zephyr?"

"Biscuits!" Zephyr yelled in explanation.

His suspicion was proved right when he found Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in Vince and Greg' clothes.

"I knew it," Zephyr said, making the two Gryffindors jump.

"Zephyr! This- this isn't what it look like," Harry said.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure this is exactly what it looks like, but please, explain," he said coldly.

"We- we were… curious! That's it, curious. We wanted to know what the Slytherin common room looked like."

"Is that so? Tell me this, then. If you wanted a peek, why didn't you ask your Slytherin friend, that's me, by the way, instead of making a polyjuice potion that takes a month to brew?"

"Enough of this already. We were spying on you because one of you is the heir!" Snapped Weasley.

"The heir? You mean Draco and me? Why?"

"It makes sense, that day, you missed breakfast and lunch and before that you were always in the library or on your own or with Malfoy, just like now! What were you looking for in the library?"

"It makes sense because I forgot to eat?" Zephyr asked incredulously. "I thought we were friends."

"Don't try to manipulate him! You filthy Slytherin." Yelled Weasley. "Answer the question!"

"Is that what you think I am, Harry, a filthy Slytherin?"

"You- you're friends with Malfoy, and he called Hermione a mudblood. You can't be a good person if you're friends with someone like that," explained Harry, no, Potter. "Why won't you answer the question!"

"'Like that'? Like what?" He snarled. "You know nothing about him, and apparently you know nothing about me, either! And it's none of your business!"

"All you purebloods are the same! Dark, evil and disgusting! I can't believe I wanted to be friends with you."

"Well, you're in luck then, Potter." He spat his name out like a curse. "We're not friends, and the next time you try to talk to me, i'll hex you so hard your dead mother won't be able to recognise you!" With his hands clenched into trembling fists he turned around and walked back with a calmness he didn't feel.

He wished he could slam the portrait shut but instead slammed the door to their dorm shut as hard as he could. Once he was alone did he allow his tears to fall.

* * *

Draco's got a bit of a hero worship for Harry and Zephyr probably has anger issues. Also, that part with the biscuits made me think of Sherlock Holmes for some reason.


	21. Chapter 21

There’s a graphic? Description right after Zephyr does something stupid, there’s mentions of blood, bones and bare muscles so avoid that if you’ve got a weak stomach or something. 

* * *

“Urgh.”

“Zephyr! Are you alright? Open your eyes.”

Zephyr did open his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn’t. This place was bright! Or was that just him, because he didn’t remember this place being so bright. ‘This place’ being the chamber of secrets. He also didn’t remember Harry Potter being here, but here he was.

The last time he talked to Potter, Draco had to comfort him afterwards. Draco hugged him and held him as he cried. He felt strangely at peace and the last time he felt like that was when they were sleeping together. Being in Draco’s arms made him feel sa— no, don’t be dramatic, and pay attention to what’s happening!

“Wha- what happened?” He asked. The last he remembered was evil cackling, something red and something heavy slamming into his side.

“The basilisk threw you at the wall, I think you’re concussed,” Potter said.

“I’m fine, what happened before that? And where is Riddle, and Weasley?”

The ground shook and stone ceiling collapsed above the entrance as the basilisk slithered through. Zephyr noticed that its eyes had been injured.

“I’ll tell you later, I don’t know where they are, but that’s not important now, can you stand?” Potter asked and held out a hand.

Zephyr grabbed it and was hauled up, for a few seconds the world spun but he blinked past that and righted himself.

“It’s blind now but has excellent hearing so we have to lose it somehow,” Potter explained.

The basilisk quickly located them and they were forced to split up, Zephyr and Potter jumped out of the way as the giant snake made to bite them. Zephyr started running and his back felt as if it was aflame. He ignored it and ran towards the entrance where Potter met him. They ran through the sewers with the basilisk right behind them. He noticed a little sideway and yanked Potter with him. They stayed completely silent and frozen as they waited for the basilisk to pass. Once they were sure it was safe to move did they go back.

This time, Riddle and Ginevra Weasley were in the room, the girl was passed out and Riddle was just standing there, hovering above a little back book.

Potter ran to the girl while Zephyr stared at Tom Riddle, trying to remember what happened before Potter shook him awake. He had been following the girl because she had been behaving weirdly for a while, looking shifty and sneaking out past curfew. Then everything went black, not as in losing consciousness black, but as in someone turned the lights off. Everything was slippery and slimy and he had to hold on to something sharp to not fall down, he couldn’t see were he was and he’d dropped his wand.

He saw Tom Riddle after that, with the girl beside him, Riddle kept trying to wind him up, saying they were alike and repeatedly asking his name. He’d almost snapped when Riddle said he was Voldemort, but held himself in, Riddle went on for a while, steadily getting more frustrated that he couldn’t get a response from Zephyr when Harry Potter came in.

Riddle called the basilisk and Zephyr tried to stop him, for his effort he’d got a tail slammed in his side and fell unconscious when he hit the wall with his back.

“Ah, you’re back, I was wondering where you’d gone.”

“Did you miss me?” Zephyr asked and Riddle’s eyes lit up at the sound of Zephyr’s voice.

“Oh! You’’re finally speaking! I was wondering if you were mute.”

“What are you trying to do here?”

“I’m trying to get my body back, that’s step one. After that.. well, that’ll be a surprise,” Riddle said. Then he gave Zephyr a slow once over, making Zephyr aware that he was currently standing in front of Voldemort in his pyjamas and barefoot. “You know, you’re even prettier when you’re not glaring. What do you say to becoming my concubine when i’m ruler of the wizarding world?”

Zephyr trembled when Riddle called him pretty, it made him think of a different time when someone called him pretty. revulsion welled up and made him want to gag but he firmly shoved the memories aside. “Concubine?” He asked, keeping his voice strong.

“A wife, or maybe you’d enjoy being a pet more, or perhaps, with a bit of training, you could be my right hand man, they say it’s the abused souls you have to watch out for.” Without looking back he called out to Potter. “That’s not going to work, you know. She and I became bonded by life force the second she wrote in this book.” He pointed down to the book.

Potter had been trying to get the girl away from Riddle and was carrying her in his arms, probably using a lightening charm. Carefully, he put her down and pulled out his wand.

“ _Bombarda!_ ” Zephyr stepped aside as the book flew over his head. Riddle appeared again and was not happy, going by the snarl on his face. “That won’t work either, nothing can destroy this book. Though I think we’ve been playing around for long enough. You.” He looked at Zephyr. “Will you join me?”

Zephyr took a pointed step towards Potter. “I don’t have my wand on me, but if I did, I would point at you just like Potter is doing.” Zephyr said with a shrug.

“So be it, though i’m sure you will eventually join me. **Bassy!** ”

The basilisk appeared again, it was a wonder the entrance wasn’t blocked with the amount of debris falling from the ceiling. Staying frozen and hoping the basilisk wouldn’t notice them wasn’t an option because the creature was slithering right towards them. Right behind the basilisk was Fawkes, Dumbledore’s pet phoenix, carrying the sorting hat for some reason. It flew over their heads and back, dropping the hat and Potter caught it.

Zephyr lost sight of potter when the basilisk moved between them, they’d jumped out of the way in time. He heard Potter shouting spells and he himself sought for something that could help them.

“ **Stop!** ” Said Potter. The basilisk turned around and towered above them.

“ **You are not my master,** ” it hissed back before snapping at Potter. He quickly got out of the way but dropped the sorting hat, which made a metallic clang as it met the floor. Potter dove for the handle poking out of the hat as the snake reared back to strike again. And then Zephyr did something stupid.

He ran and shielded Potter’s body with his own, throwing his arm out in an attempt to protect himself. Teeth pierced his left arm and he felt it as venom paralysed his body. With its teeth still firmly clamped on his arm the basilisk shook its head, throwing Zephyr into a wall, again.

He tried to groan as he fell to the ground, everything hazy and blurry, but his body refused to cooperate. The venom worked quickly through his body, leaving him unable to move, He laid there with his arm stretched out in front of him. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of it. The bloody mass with the white of his bone peeking through. He couldn’t move his head so he was forced to stare at his injury as blood continued to seep from it and pool on the floor.

“Oh, you poor thing, pretty, even when dying,” Riddle cooed.

That was the last he heard as he fell unconscious.

* * *

He woke up in the infirmary, lying on his stomach, unable to feel his back. His head was turned to his right arm so he moved around until he could see his left one, sitting up against the headboard of the bed he could see his injured arm was wrapped tightly with white bandages. Someone had taken off his t-shirt, leaving his upper body bare and him shivering from the cold.

Zephyr wasn’t injured anywhere else, he found out. Just his left arm and back. Was his arm completely healed or did the wound leave a scar? Was it as bad as it had looked like or did his imagination make it worse? He’d just started peeling off the bandages when Madam Pomfrey stepped through the curtains hiding his bed from the rest.

“Please, leave the bandages on. While the phoenix tears helped with the venom and most of the injury, it is not completely healed and it will take a while before you have complete use of your arm again. Growing back bone, nerves and muscle is no easy task, you were lucky you were brought in so quickly.” She sat down on the stool next to the bed and cast a few spells, jotting down the results she got.

Zephyr tried moving his fingers but all he got were a few twitches. “How long?”

Madam Pomfrey studied studied the movement his fingers were making. “A few months, at the least.”

“So summer and the first few weeks of third year?” Zephyr asked as he staring at his arm, moving it to and fro and twitching his fingers.

“At the least.”

“And my back?”

“Your back had some extensive bruising, most have faded with the help of potions. A few more doses and they’ll all be gone.”

It was silent for a while, Zephyr was still inspecting his arm and Madam Pomfrey was looking at him.

“I heard from Mr. Potter what happened, well, most of what happened. He told me you got thrown into a wall, got bitten by the basilisk while protecting him and got thrown into a wall again. Would you like to talk about it?” She asked tentatively.

Talk about it? Talk about the excruciating helplessness he felt after he was bitten? Talk about how he couldn’t do anything at all. How he couldn’t blink or scream or cry. How everything had gone blurry and he didn’t know if his action helped Potter or not. How all he could do was stare at his arm, watching the blood seep out onto the floor. He could still see the whiteness of his bones in his mind when he looked at his arm.

He wasn’t going to tell, to show someone he wasn’t okay, that he was probably going to have nightmares about this as well. It was an act, a mask. He wasn’t okay. He wasn’t going to tell, so he said he was fine and pasted on a smile when she patted his knee and stood up.

“Rest, I’ll tell Mr. Malfoy and your father to visit tomorrow.”

* * *

He and Draco celebrated their birthdays the day before vacation began. It was a quiet affair, just the way they liked it.

He spend most of his days on PT and studying for the end of year tests. While in the infirmary both Dumbledore and his father came to visit him. Dumbledore to find out his side of the story and his father because he both worried and angry. Though his anger faded when Zephyr explained he really hadn’t wanted anything to do with it, that he had been kidnapped or snakenapped or whatever.

Potter came and visited a few times while he was in the infirmary, trying to thank him and apologise for accusing him of being the heir but Zephyr ignored him, pretending to be asleep or outright looking away when he came in. After a few times, Potter stopped trying, which was good, because Zephyr had no desire to forgive him and Zephyr wasn’t going to apologise. He wasn’t angry about what Potter said, well… he was a bit angry about what he said about Draco but it was more that Potter apparently didn’t trust him.

Zephyr was prepared to give his life to save Potter and it got thrown in his face. He thought they were friends but friends don’t accuse each other of trying to murder students and housemates. That was what hurt the most, that Potter thought he was capable of killing and apparently he didn’t know Zephyr as well as he thought. Potter called him a pureblood! It might have been a heat of the moment comment but still.

They were so much alike but it seemed Potter didn’t know that or didn’t actually want to know. Perhaps when Potter stopped listening to Weasley so much they could try to make up. But he wasn’t going to count on it and he wasn’t going to friendly anymore.

Vacation came and went and it felt like no time at all had passed until his third year was upon him.

* * *

i guess he’s even better at holding a grudge than his father. Must run in the family. They’re not going to make up, because this is more than petty words to Zephyr. Harry really hurt him, and a quick apology isn’t going to make things better.


	22. Chapter 22

They were back at Hogwarts for their third year and were currently picking the subjects they wanted to follow. It wasn’t much of a choice for Draco. He was dropping astronomy and herbology and taking arithmancy and care of magical creatures.

Across from him Zephyr was frowning at his list of subjects and worrying his lower lip between his teeth, making it paler than the pink it usually was. He didn’t realise he had drifted off until Theo elbowed him to ask him what subject he was picking. At the right of the Slytherin table uncle Sev was going past the students to change their timetables.

When it was Zephyr’s turn Zephyr whispered in his ear. He couldn’t hear what he said but uncle Sev gave Zephyr a small grin before whispering back and walking towards the professors’ table.

“What was that about?” He asked Zephyr.

“Hmm. I was just curious about something and asked if it was possible,” Zephyr answered.

“If what was possible?”

“Taking more than eight classes.”

“More than eight?!” Draco exclaimed, catching the attention of the other Slytherins.

“Zephyr, come to my chambers after the feast, we’ll discuss the matter then,” his uncle said as he came back.

“Okay,” Zephyr nodded and uncle Sev went to Theo for his timetable.

“You want to take more than eight classes?” Draco asked after he gave his chosen subjects and his uncle was out of earshot.

“Uhuh, everything except divinations, muggle studies and arithmancy.”

“But that’s crazy! You won’t have any time left for other stuff!” What was he going to do, stop sleeping?

“I’ll be fine, I can always drop a class if it becomes too much. And I don’t even know if its allowed yet.”

“Wow, you constantly amaze me, Zephyr,” Draco said and smiled when Zephyr blushed.

“Shut up and eat, Ice Prince!”

He was referring to what happened earlier on the Hogwarts Express. They had arrived together at the station and were looking for an empty compartment to sit in when they spotted Pansy, Theo, Vince and Greg. When they were close enough to greet them Theo had grinned at them and yelled “All hail the Ice Prince and his Shadow Knight!” Everyone turned to look at them so they grabbed their friends and pulled them inside the empty compartment they were standing in front off and told them to explain.

Apparently there is a tradition in Slytherin to choose a prince or princess and a knight if it was possible. This was done by the upper years so none of the lower years knew what the criteria was. So Draco was crowned the Ice Prince and Zephyr became his Shadow Knight. The previous Princess had owled everyone in their year to tell them the news so by now everyone from Slytherin would know Draco and Zephyr were Prince and Knight.

After all that Pansy told them about the escaped convict Sirius Black and Zephyr told them he heard from his father that the ministry had decided to station dementors around the castle.

Not long after that the air went cold, announcing the appearance of dementors. Everyone had held their breath as a dementor flew past their compartment, running a long finger across the window. Zephyr had unconsciously pressed closer to him and Draco could honestly say he didn’t mind, of course he never would have allowed it if it was anyone else.

“Of course, my Knight,” he said with a grin.

After the feast Zephyr went to uncle Sev and Draco went to their new dorm. When he arrived Draco immediately claimed the bed under the window for Zephyr and the one next to it for himself. He knew Zephyr liked to watch the fish and merpeople whenever he couldn’t sleep and they always had beds next to each other.

Greg claimed the one next to Draco while Vince took the one next to Zephyr. He had the feeling they were acting as bodyguards, but that was unnecessary since the only other ones were Theo and Zabini, and they most certainly did not need any protecting against Zabini.

Zabini hadn’t done anything last year, despite his threats, and he was sure the coward wasn’t going to do anything this year.

He waited for Zephyr, reclined against the headboard and reading. An hour and a half later someone poked at the curtains surrounding his bed. He had closed them so he had a bit of peace while reading. Draco pushed them apart a little and saw that it was Zephyr who had poked.

He motioned for Zephyr to come inside as he sat up and folded his legs, making room for Zephyr.

“And?”

“They allowed it!” Zephyr exclaimed. “I won’t be able to follow lectures in astronomy and ancient runes so i’ll have to study, take tests and hand in homework in my own time. And I also have to study history by myself so I could follow magical theory.”

“That sounds like a lot of work. We’ll have five classes together, at least,” Draco said.

“Don’t worry,” said Zephyr, “I won’t be so busy i’ll forget about you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Draco smiled and then yawned, hastily bringing up a hand to cover his mouth.

“Good night, Draco.” Zephyr opened the curtains and moved off the bed, going to his own.

“Night, Zephyr.”

* * *

“Welcome to your first Care of magical creatures class! I hope you all have your book with you?” Hagrid, the gamekeeper and newly appointed CMC professor asked them.

They were standing outside, close to the forbidden forest, in a huge grass field with a single covered cage in the middle.

The book he was talking about wasn’t a normal book. It had teeth, for one, and it liked to eat everything, as they found out that morning when Theo’s book ran wild. He had tried to open it and the book had almost bitten off his hand.

“Some of you may have already noticed, but you can’t open these lovelies like a normal book. You have to pet it, just run a few fingers over its spine and it will open up. Go on, try it.”

Zephyr tried it and the buckle keeping it shut popped open. After everyone had opened their book, Hagrid began talking again.

“Well done, well done. Now, turn to page, uhh, twelve, I think it was, we’ll start of simple with the fanged wizzbits. The thing about wizzbits is that they look a lot like muggle bunnies. Though some say they look more like cats. Of course they are a lot bigger than the average bunny or cat.” He explained more about the fanged wizzbits as he uncovered the cage, showing a few cream coloured wizzbits.

“Now, anyone want to pet them?” Hagrid asked, an excited look on his face.

Dean Thomas, Gryffindor, put up his hand and Hagrid went to open the cage, letting them out.

The four wizzbits hopped outside and sniffed the air. As one they all turned to look at Zephyr, who immediately remembered the weird effect he had on animals and that CMC might not have been the greatest choice. He took a step backwards as the wizzbits took a hop toward him.

Hagrid didn’t notice anything and was urging Thomas to come closer, who did so with confidence. Draco amusedly glanced at Zephyr, knowing exactly what was going on. So he hid behind Draco, hoping their attention would go to Draco or someone else.

No luck, though, they took a few more hops so Zephyr was in their sights and then pounced, tackling him to the ground. He landed hard on his back and groaned. He heard Hagrid exclaim something but couldn’t hear anything else over the purring/chirping sounds the wizzbits made. Two were half draped over his stomach, one was on his chest and the last one was on his head.

“Oh, dear. Are you alright? I don’t know why they are acting like this, you’re not injured are you? Perhaps you should visit Poppy,” Hagrid babbled.

Zephyr sat up, keeping hold of the one on his head and making sure the one on his chest didn’t make a nasty tumble to the ground. “No, sir, i’m fine. They didn’t hurt me and I really don’t want to go to the infirmary this early in the year.” He could already imagine his father’s face if he found out Zephyr had to go to the infirmary again, and after last year he had quite enough of the place. Though that reminded him that he did have to go back to let Madam Pomfrey check his arm.

He noticed he had the attention of everyone and cleared his throat self consciously. “Please, continue with your class.”

Hagrid blinked a few times. “Right.” And then reached for the wizzbit he was cradling in his arm, the other two were in his lap and the one that was on his head was still there, lying comfortably, held there by Zephyr’s hand.

The wizzbit hissed as Hagrid reached for it so he drew back. “Right,” he repeated. ”Guess we’ll have to improvise. Everyone gather ‘round Mr. Snape, please.” He continued his class like that, explaining everything about wizzbits while Zephyr was the centre of attention.

The Gryffindors were smirking, probably because the son of the fearsome Severus Snape was covered in cuddly bunnies. Which was probably also the reason why the Slytherins were grinning, he wouldn’t hear the end of this for a long time. He also noticed Draco kept frowning and looking away and toward him again and again.

Overall, Zephyr was relieved when class was over, of course he had to stay back to put the wizzbits back in the cage.

“Truly peculiar behaviour, I don’t know what caused it,” Hagrid mused.

“Ah, that was me,” Zephyr said uncomfortably.

“You?”

“I have that effect on most animals, it happened with the giant squid, the owls in the owlry and the cats in the Slytherin common room like to curl up with me, all twelve of them. It doesn’t happen all the time, they seem to know when i’m busy with something important and leave me alone.” He liked this ability sometimes, like when he wanted to cuddle something or if he wanted a closer look at an animal.

“Hmm. You know, these wizzbits are usually very unruly but today they were very calm. If you would like, you could help me out with the creatures during class,” Hagrid asked hesitantly.

“I’d love to!” Zephyr said with a grin.

“Really? That’s great. If you come a bit earlier before class you can help me get everything ready and if you have free time, you can visit me and help take care of them.”

Zephyr nodded and waved goodbye as he left for magical theory.

* * *

That was way too cute just now. How can someone be so cute, though? Or was that just Draco? Maybe there’s something wrong with him. He’d never had this problem before. Sure, he thought Zephyr was cute a few times before but this was different.

“Alright, everyone is here? Then we’ll begin with the vampire war of 400.” Professor Binns, a ghost of Hogwarts and History of magic teacher began his lesson but was interrupted by Granger.

“Excuse me, but Snape isn’t here yet.”

Binns looked around and nodded. “Yes, it seems you are right. Does anyone know where he might be?”

Draco spoke up. “He has special permission to skip History because he’s following Magical Theory. I’m sure professor Snape spoke about this with you.” He made sure to give Granger a pointed glance when he said the word ‘special’, just to rub it in. She could be a bookish know it all all she wanted but she’d never be as smart as Zephyr.

Zephyr was cute but what was so different about this time though? Zephyr was still the same, Draco was still the same. Nothing had changed, right?

“Yes, yes, I remember. Very well then. But please remind Mr. Snape that I still expect his homework on my desk and that any tests he misses will have to taken in his own time.”

Draco nodded. “He knows this, i’ll make sure to pass on the homework assignments to him.”

“Good, with that settled, let’s begin class.”

He’d have to give Zephyr some of his favourite candy just to thank him for being the reason that put that outraged expression on Granger’s face, he thought with a smirk. And he’d have to put the whole incident from the last class out of his mind.

* * *

“How was History?” Zephyr asked Draco.

“It was beautiful, you should have seen Granger’s face, priceless!”

“You should’ve seen Draco’s face, he couldn’t stop smirking,” interjected Pansy

“What happe—“ Zephyr stopped talking as he heard his father calling him. “We’ll talk later, I want to know what happened.” He stood up from where he was sitting on the couch in the common room and followed his father. Something amazing must have happened to Granger for them to be so excited.

Zephyr waited expectantly while waling through the dark hallway for dad to explain why he called him and didn’t have to wait long.

“The headmaster asked me brew the Wolfsbane potion and I have to gather a few ingredients from the forbidden forest, I thought you might want to come with me?” Dad asked while he handed Zephyr a cloak.

“Sure. But why the Wolfsbane potion, do we have a werewolf in Hogwarts?” Zephyr pulled the cloak around his shoulders, flipped the hood over his head and followed dad outside.

“Lupin, your new defence against the dark arts professor, is a werewolf. I’d advice you not to get too close to him close to the full moon.”

“Why? Is he a newly turned werewolf?” Zephyr asked. The full moon was last week so they weren’t in danger. Still, he looked up to gaze at the moon, or what he could see of it, as most was covered by clouds.

“No, he’s not. But you never know with werewolves, they might lose control at any moment.”

“That’s no true, dad. It’s the newly turned werewolves and the werewolves not on wolfsbane you have to be careful of, and besides, i’m sure headmaster Dumbledore wouldn’t endanger us by letting a newly turned werewolf loose around the students.”

Dad scoffed. “You’d be surprised what that old man would do for the greater good.” He stopped right in front of the forest and turned to Zephyr. “I need you to promise not to get into trouble this year. Something is going to happen, with Black on the loose and Lupin as a professor and the dementors there is no way nothing is going to happen. I want you to focus on your studies and stay out of trouble. Promise me.” Dad practically begged.

“Dad, you know I can’t promise that,” Zephyr pointed out. “I might have asked for trouble in first year. But I never asked to get kidnapped by a basilisk last year. I do promise I won’t look for trouble,” he said.

“I suppose that’s the best I can hope for,” dad said with a sigh.

They walked through the forest, picking up a few plants or leaves here and there as they moved deeper. All the while, Zephyr had the feeling someone was watching them, but whenever he looked around, he saw no one. It probably was just a curious deer or something. Of course he didn’t see the hulking mass of black fur stalking them behind the bushes.


End file.
